Dragon Ball Z: Dark Days
by AvatarMike20
Summary: Everyone on Planet Earth now knows the heroes of their home planet, but a new evil is brewing. What could it be? WARNING: Things could get graphic later on.
1. Everyone Knows

The Universe is a gigantic place; filled with stars and planets. The Universe is also very questionable. Years ago, a boy was sent to Earth from an unknown planet. That planet, is home to a ferocious race called the Saiyans. They were known to be very aggressive. They accept every challenge they can get their hands on. They back down from no fight. The planet's name was named after the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Planet Vegeta was blown up by an evil space lord, Frieza. Frieza had no kind heart. He too, would not back down from any fight. He makes sure everything goes the way he wants it to go.

Saiyans looked like humans, but they have tails. When the moon is full, they can go full ape. If the tail is cut off during their full ape, they would go back to their original self. The saiyan sent to Earth from Vegeta; his name is Kakarot. When he crashed, he was found by an old man named Grandpa Gohan. He took the little saiyan boy under his wing and took care of him. However, the boy seemed to be very mischievous and destructive. One day during a hike, the young boy fell off an edge and bumped his head. Grandpa Gohan did whatever he could to help him. There, he got his name Goku. From the moment he woke up, he  
behaved like a good boy should.

When Goku was eleven years old, he met a young woman who went by the name of Bulma. Bulma has sea green hair. He wore a sweater with her name on it. She also had a ribbon in her hair. She explained to Goku that she was looking for something called the Dragon Balls. She told him that there are seven in them total. Once all seven Dragon Balls were gathered, a ginormous dragon would appear and grant any wish you had. Goku seemed interested. He wore a Dragon Ball on his head at the time when he met Bulma.

The two of them went on many adventures together. Throughtout their adventures, they met a pig that can transform, and a young man named Yamcha and some kind of cat named Puar. Eventually, Yamcha and Bulma hooked up.

During their adventures, there were times when Goku was all by himself saving the bad guys from taking over the world. He also trained with an old man who goes by the name Roshi. While training with him, he met his quick best friend, Krillin. Together, they trained under Master Roshi on his home island. They  
participated in a few World Tournaments. In one of them, he met a three-eyed man called Tien Shinhan and a short flying man, Chiaotzu.

Both Tien and Chiaotzu were training under a rival of Master Roshi, Shen.  
After that Tournament was over, they changed Masters and went along with  
Master Roshi. In between pauses of the tournaments, Goku met a young girl. She is the daughter of the Ox-King. Upon meeting Goku for the first time, she found herself attracted to him. Soon enough, they saw each other a few other times  
during Goku's adventures.

After one World Tournament ended, a new enemy appeared. He went by the name of King Piccolo. They went out to celebrate. Goku realized he forgot  
something back at the arena, Krillin volunteered. After thirty minutes of not seeing Krillin, Goku started to get worried. All of a sudden, he heard Krillin calling out his name. Goku immediately left the restaurant and ran back to the arena. To his surprise, he was too late. A creature already beat him there. He saw the injured announcer on the floor and a dead best friend on the ground. Furious, he went on to find who did this.

As Goku did that, Tien and Chiaotzu were helping Master Roshi look for Dragon Balls to bring Krillin back. Around one area, King Piccolo confronted Master Roshi and the other two. He killed Master Roshi and Chiaotzu. While  
calling the Eternal Dragon, he killed him as well, causing the Dragon Balls to be no more. Seeing what happened, he informed Bulma and the others. Soon enough, they figured out another way to bring the three dead friends back to life.

Goku was still determined to find the creature that caused the death of his best friend. On his way, he soon met another acquaintance, Yajirobe. A coward boy who eats and eats. He would still fight, but tries to weasel his way out of it. Without hesitation, Yajirobe joined Goku on his quest. Soon, they departed ways. Goku trained with a cat named Korin. Korin told Goku that he can do whatever he can to help him with defeating King Piccolo. When that went by, he became fifteen. He was still his foolish self. He was confident in finding King Piccolo. He found him in a city. They fought until Goku went right through his stomach and defeated King Piccolo. Before King Piccolo's defeat, he released an egg.

After that, he trained under the Guardian, Kami. Goku at first mistook Kami as King Piccolo. King Piccolo explained to him that there is another one out there like him. Kami was just the good side. Piccolo was the bad. After three years of training with Kami, he returned back to Earth to fight in the twenty-third World Tournament.

There, he reunited with all of his friends. This time, he was unrecognizable. While in the Elimination rounds, a woman walked up to Goku. He didn't know who she was. She was angered by the fact that he didn't and stormed off. He spotted Piccolo standing in a corner.

During the finals, it was Goku vs the mystery lady. Towards the end, Goku learned that she was the Ox-King's daughter, ChiChi. She was angered by the fact that he didn't marry her. Feeling regret, he asked her hand in marriage again. She gladly accepted. After saving ChiChi's father from an accident, they finally had their wedding.

Five years went by, and Goku and ChiChi had a son. The son is named after Goku's adoptive Grandfather, Gohan. Gohan soon followed Goku wherever he went. Gohan befriended Piccolo while his father was dead and training with King Kai. Before Goku returned, Piccolo was killed by Nappa, another Saiyan. Along with Nappa, was the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Finally, Goku returned and fought them off. Severely injured, Vegeta escaped.

Their next adventure was to go to the planet Namek. On Namek, that's where Goku fought Frieza. After a long fight and many deaths, Goku won.  
Unfortunately, Namek exploded due to the core of the planet being destroyed by Frieza. The Nameks that were killed by Frieza, but revived by the dragon, was placed on Earth. Piccolo was one of those Nameks. He was healed by another  
revived Namek, Dende. With nowhere to go, the Nameks stayed at Bulma's place for a while. The first time they summoned the Eternal Dragon using the Dragon Balls from Namek, they wished Krillin and Yamcha back to life. Tien and Chiaotzu wanted to stay with King Kai a bit longer. The second time the Dragon was summoned, they wished back Chiaotzu and Tien back. For their last wish,. the Nameks found a new home.

With his friends and son, Goku faced many dangers ahead. He faced Androids, he met the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks, he fought off Cell, and  
defeated Majin Buu. Finally, everything was settled. Soon enough, they all felt it was time for the whole world to know about them and their adventures. People were amazed by their stories. They were shocked about the many types of races there are out there. Soon enough, they were all known as the saviors of Earth.

Even though everything was peaceful and gone, Goku still felt there was still danger out there. Years went by, and the Z Fighters grew stronger. Nothing was a challenge to them anymore. But, Goku felt there was still bigger trouble brewing. When would it come, he did not know, but he was ready.


	2. Heroic Media

"...and so, that's our tale." Goku finished up. He was wearing his fighter's outfight. His hair; usually spiky. He hadn't changed a bit. Standing behind him were the other heroes and his family. The media was speechless. As soon as Goku  
finished his story, the media was going crazy. They had multiple questions for Goku and the others.  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Goku calmed them down. "I know you all have many  
questions that are waiting to be answered, but we only have time for select a few."  
Many raised their hands with hight hopes to be picked. Goku picked a short man with glasses and a microphone.  
"Mr. Piccolo, sir!" he grabbed his attention. "Was it difficult to combine your  
powers with Kami?"  
"I didn't want to at first." Piccolo stated. "but, after failing against Androids  
Seventeen and Eighteen, I had no choice but to. Before they arrived, Kami  
requested that I take his place as Guardian of Earth. I declined."  
"Why did you decline such an offer?"  
"I am a fighter." Piccolo proudly said. "I protect people. Watching people and making sure they are safe; that's not who I am. I fight for others."

Gohan and Goten were proud to be trained by Piccolo himself. Piccolo looked at them and smiled. They smiled back. The next question was from a lady from a newspaper.  
"Gohan," she looked at him. "When you were younger, were you afraid of  
Piccolo?"  
"The hell I was!" Gohan proudly admitted. "I was freaking out!"  
Everyone chuckled, including Piccolo.  
"Soon enough though," he continued. "After realizing that he's not a bad guy after all, he and I became friends. I was devastated when he first died."  
"What do you think helped him change?" she asked another question.  
"Let me answer that with a question," Gohan responded. "WHO do you think helped him change who he was?"  
Everyone laughed. As the questions went on, the last one was saved for ChiChi, Goku's wife. She was asked what she wanted her sons to do.  
"I wanted Gohan to become smart." she answered. "I would do whatever I could to get him to study and grow smart and not act like his father. Sadly, that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to go, but I was proud of my little Gohan anyway."  
"Aw, ChiChi..." Goku tried to say, but was hushed by his wife. Even Goku feared her. ChiChi was to not be messed with.  
"Then, we had Goten," ChiChi said. "He became a fighter as well and soon enough was able to merge with Trunks to become Gotenks. Either way, I couldn't be any prouder of my boys today."

She grabbed the three guys closer and hugged them tighter as the media took pictures. Finally, the briefing was over. They all went out to eat to celebrate. Due to them saving the world, the restaurant paid for their meals. It was the least they could do for saving their planet. They gave them the best table on the outside  
upper deck. They were allowed to stay there for as long as they want. Halfway through the meal, Vegeta left the table to get some fresh air. He excused himself and walked to the side deck of the restaurant. Trunks and his mother, Bulma, looked at each other. Bulma excused herself to see what was up with Vegeta. She found Vegeta on the back deck; leaning on the edge.  
"Vegeta?" she said calmly. He looked over at her. He was wearing his usual Saiyan armor. She slowly walked over to him. "Are you okay?"  
"I just..." Vegeta began to say. By his voice, he sounded like he wasn't pleased with what was going on today. She walked closer to him. "Vegeta, we went over this."  
"Kakarot doesn't know what he's done..."  
"He believed it was right for the cities to know who Earth's saviors are."  
"Bulma," he said. "They'll be all over us now. We will get no break."  
"Perhaps this attention can free everyone from danger."  
Vegeta gave her a look. "Do you hear yourself speak?" Vegeta was getting more angry. "It'll just put us in more danger!"  
"How can you be sure?"  
"I'm a Saiyan." Vegeta responded. I know this stuff."  
"Vegeta..."  
Without saying a word, he flew off as Bulma watched him. Trunks came around from a corner.  
"Mom?" he said. At this point in time, Trunks is still a kid. He is a year older than his best friend, Goten. She looked over at him and smiled. Trunks looked up in the air and saw his father flying off. "Is Dad okay?"  
"He just has a lot on his mind right now."  
"He's not happy with Goku's decision is he?"  
"No, sweetie..." she got to his level and put Trunks's head on her shoulder. "He's not."  
Together, they went back to the table where everyone was waiting for them.  
Nightfall came and they left the restaurant. Before they departed, Krillin and his girlfriend, previously known as Android Eighteen and is now named Lazuli, had an announcement to make.  
"Do you want to say it or should I?" Krillin asked her.  
"Why don't you say it?"  
"No why don't you say it.."  
"Come on Krillin," she said to him.  
"Don't be sca-"  
"Just say it at the same time!" Piccolo interrupted, growing impatient.  
"Piccolo!" Goku said.  
"I just can't stand this lovey-dovey stuff between these two!" Piccolo admitted. "Just look at them. Krillin had a chance to get back with an actual human, but he decided to go with an Android who becomes a human."  
"Come on, Piccolo." Gohan intruded. "Can't you just be happy for a couple for once?"  
Piccolo muttered under his breath.  
"So," ChiChi went back to the original subject. "What's the news?"  
Krillin and Lazuli looked at each other, then back at their friends.  
"We're getting married!" they said at the same time.

Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground. Piccolo fell to the ground in shock. Goku picked himself up and walked up to him.  
"Are you sure about this, Krillin?" he told him.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well," Goku's voice squealed a little. "Women can be scary..."  
Goku pointed at Bulma and ChiChi. They both cleared their throats.  
"What's that supposed to mean, Goku?" ChiChi walked up from behind. Goku jumped a little.  
"Uh, nothing!" he said nervously. "Just forget about what I said!"  
She grabbed Goku by the ear.  
"Ow! Ow! OW!" Goku cried out.  
She forced him to follow her. "Gohan, Goten, we're going home so I can have a little chat with your father."

The brothers just laughed. Goten said goodbye to Trunks and they headed off. Bulma took Trunks home and Chiaotzu and Tien went to their own place.  
Oolong left with Master Roshi back to Kame House. Puar and Yamcha are  
crashing near Bulma's place. Krillin and Lazuli started to head back home.  
"Why would Goku not support me in our decision?"  
"Well," Lazuli said. "To be fair, you did tell me you questioned his choice to marry ChiChi."  
"I-" Krillin didn't like when she made a point. He blushed. "Shut up..."  
Lazuli smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The streetlights came on and they walked home. Behind the bushes, media was watching and listening to the whole thing. They next day, they published the news to the public. Krillin was furious.


	3. Krillin's Fury

"...but ChiChi!" Goku begged. "You know I didn't mean what I said last night!"  
ChiChi crossed her arms and closed her eyes in frustration. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well..I..I..."  
She turned around to face Goku. She still had her arm crossed and was tapping her foot. "I'm waiting..."  
Goku sighed. He walked up to her. "You know I love you ChiChi."  
She sighed. "Yeah..." she said. They brought each other closer and started to kiss each other. Gohan then walked into the kitchen.  
"Either go outside or go into a different room." he told them as he opened the  
refrigerator to grab a drink. They pulled each other apart. They saw him just  
lying against the counter, drinking his beverage.  
"Don't you have something you have to do?" ChiChi asked.  
"Not until noon." he said. ChiChi looked at the clock, then back at Gohan. He had a confused look on his face. He then looked at the clock as well.  
"Shit!" he said. He dropped the can and ran out of the house.  
"That boy sometimes..." ChiChi admitted. "I think he gets that from you, Goku."  
"Well, there's one plus side."Goku leaned in for another kiss. Once again, it was unfortunate timing. Goten walked into the room.  
"Ewww!" he said. Both his parents pulled aside. Goten started to head to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" ChiChi put her hands on her hips.  
"Going to go meet up with Trunks and Piccolo for training."  
"Have fun!" Goku said. With that being said, ChiChi elbowed him right in the stomach. He grunted with pain.  
"Not until you're finished with your studies."  
"Listen to you mother, Goten." Goku said, still in pain.  
"But Mom!"  
"No buts!" she demanded. She pointed her finger to his room. "Study. NOW."

Goten walked away muttering something rude under his breath.  
"Excuse me!"  
"I love you mommy!" he quickly said and ran to his room. ChiChi turned to face Goku once again. "Now, where were we?"  
They leaned in closer for another kiss but was interrupted one more time by  
Krillin. This time, they bumped foreheads.  
"OW!" they both rubbed their foreheads.  
"Goku, we need some time away from all this."  
"Hi ChiChi." Krillin said. She scoffed and walked away. Krillin walked inside the house.  
"What's her deal?"  
"Forget about her." Goku advised. "So, what's up Krillin?"  
"Have you had the chance to read the newspaper today?"  
"No."  
"Here..." he shoved the newspaper angrily in Goku's face. Goku read the article from line to line. His eyes grew wide opened.  
"Krillin!" he said. "Why did you tell the media?"  
"I didn't!"  
"Well, did Lazuli say anything?"  
"She claims that she didn't."  
"Do you believe her?"  
"Well, duh!" Krillin made a face. Goku could tell that his best friend was angry.  
"Krillin, calm down." Goku advised him again.  
"Do you know how many congratulations I got while I was on my way here?"  
"Congratulations?"  
"Yeah!" he said. "It seems people still do read the newspapers!"

He slammed his hand on the kitchen table.  
"How could have this news came out!?"  
"Do you think...we could've been followed?"  
Krillin looked up at Goku. "You mean after the briefing?"  
"Yeah." Goku said. "The media is desperate for news. So, after we revealed  
ourselves, they followed us."  
"KAKAROOOT!" they heard Vegeta's voice cry out.  
"Oh crap!" they both looked out the window in fear. In flew Vegeta. He landed right in the kitchen.  
"Look at what you did!" Vegeta said. He shoved another newspaper in Goku's face. He read the headline again. Krillin took a peek as well. Krillin's mouth dropped.  
"Whoa-oh! Vegeta!" Krillin shouted out. "I didn't know you and Bulma were  
taking a break from each other.  
"We're not!" Vegeta gave Krillin a look. "It's the damn media that twisted our words!"  
"What exactly did happen last night?" Goku tried to calm him down.  
"I told Bulma that you were an idiot for informing the media about us!"  
"Listen Vegeta." Krillin stood his ground. "We were all in favor of informing the world who the heroes are. If it wasn't for us, we would be burnt to a crisp!"  
"Shut up, baldy!"  
"Yes, sir..."  
Vegeta turned his attention to Goku. "I warned you that we would never get a break!"  
"Vegeta, I..."  
"No!" Vegeta interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it!"  
"If there is anything I can do."  
"Yes." Vegeta stated. "Next time, keep you big mouth SHUT!"

After that small chaos, Vegeta flew out of the kitchen. Krillin sighed.  
"You know, Goku." he looked down at his feet. "Sometimes I think he's right."  
"Krillin, I really am sorry this happened to you two."  
"I've been an earthling since the day I was born." Krillin said. He turned around and walked towards the door. "You, on the other hand, came from another planet. I would've expected you to know better now."  
"Krillin. I truly apologize for what I caused for you and Vegeta."  
"Yeah, well.." Krillin looked behind him. "If you could get the media to lay off us for a while, I would accept your apology."

Wirth that said, he flew off. Goku felt ashamed for what he had done. He knew he had to find some way to make it up to his friends. He and Krillin have been best friends since their childhood. He didn't want to stop being friends now. He headed out the door to find the source of the issues.


	4. A Fresh Start

Gohan was in a big hurry to meet his wife, Videl, and daughter, Pan. For now, they decided to live separately until they found a nice home for each other. Gohan flew as fast as he could. Videl and Pan were already there, waiting for him.  
"Shall we start the tour?" the house guide said.  
"Can we wait for two more minutes?" Videl requested. Everyone else groaned.  
"Miss Videl..."  
"Mrs." she corrected the house guide.  
He sighed. "Mrs. Videl," he corrected himself. He fixed his glasses and put his clipboard to his chest. "We have been waiting on your husband for twenty minutes now. The others are anxious to get this tour started."  
"I know, but..."  
"I know your husband is one of the heroes, but that doesn't mean we have to wait for you and your husband."  
"If you're implying I'm asking for special treatment..."  
"That's exactly I'm saying."  
"Why you...!"  
"Mommy..." Pan tugged on her mother's shirt. She ignored Pan's tug. She walked up to the guide.  
"Listen here you son of a-"  
"Look!" someone shouted. "In the sky!"

They both looked to where the person was pointing. There, landed Gohan. Everyone cheered. He walked up to his family.  
"I didn't realize I would be popular."  
"They're not cheering because you're here." Videl told him.  
"Huh?"  
"They're cheering because we can finally get the tour started."  
"Oh..." Gohan said.  
"Now that our delayed guest is here, let's begin."

As they walked in, Gohan and his wife started to whisper.  
"You promised you wouldn't be late."  
"I overslept, sorry."  
"Don't you have an alarm clock?"  
"About that..." Gohan was feeling a little guilty.  
"Ugh, Gohan!" Videl shoved him.  
"Sorry!" he said. "It's just when I wake up, my brain is still sleepy and I don't know what I'm doing."  
"We need to find you an indestructible alarm."  
They finished their conversation and listened to the house guide. All around them, the house was beautiful. The foyer when they entered had a small table against the wall. The house smelled and looked clean. It was a one floor home and it was roomy enough for the three of them.  
"We'll buy it!" Gohan smiled.  
"Ex-excuse me?"  
"Gohan!" Videl nudged him.  
"We'll buy the house!"  
"A-are you sure?" the guide stuttered. "I mean, did you already destroy  
something?"  
"No..." Gohan chuckled. "I'm not my father. I know how to handle myself."  
"Well," the guide questioned one more thing. "Do you have the money to buy this house?"  
"No, we don't." Videl answered quickly.  
"Actually, we do." Gohan smiled.  
"GOHAN!" Videl tried to shut him up.  
"I got this, babe." Gohan said.  
"We don't have the money."  
"I worked out a deal with Bulma's father.."  
"Well..." the guide said impatiently.  
Goku looked back at the guide. "It's final, we'll buy it!"

After the tour was finished, Gohan and his family met up with the tour guide and he gave them some paperwork. Soon after they received it, they walked out of the house.  
"So," Videl mentioned. "Tell me about this deal."  
"I asked Dr. Brief to help us pay for the house until I got a real job."  
"You mean it!?" Videl was shocked.  
"He offered me a position at his lab. He said I was intelligent enough that I could work with him."  
"OH!" Videl hugged him. "Gohan! This is great! We're going to be a real family soon!"

Far off, in the distance, a greater threat was growing. There were no signs of any power levels that the Z Fighters could sense. There stood a strange dome. A dome no one knew existed. It was a dome that could hide their energy levels.  
"So," a voice said. "Kakarot has decided to inform the humans of Earth that there are other races in the universe?"  
"Yes sir." a scrawny man said. "The media has not been leaving them alone ever since they revealed themselves."  
"Seems like we're going to have to move forward with our plans more quickly than I thought..."  
"Shall I release him, sir?"  
"Not quite yet." he said. "Let's have some fun with them first."  
His voice was low, but his face could not be seen. He had an evil smile upon his face. He was wheezing while he was laughing.  
"Master!" the scrawny man ran up to him.  
"I'm fine." he said, wheezing into an inhaler. "Ugh, I never imagined I would need one of these."  
"Your power is is weak, m'lord." someone else said coming into the room. He was big, but his power was weak was well.  
"X," he said wheezing. "How much longer?"  
"It shouldn't be too long.." he smiled evilly. "We will start sending them out one by one soon enough."  
"Excellent..."  
He turned his attention to a monitor on there, he was watching Gohan, Goku's son. He was looking forward to his plans. "Soon, they will all think he is crazy."


	5. Back Off

After thinking about it for awhile, Goku decided that he should go into the city and ask the media for some privacy. He figured they would be polite enough to listen. He approached the biggest media building with reporters surrounding him. They were from South City News. He politely ignored them and kept on walking. He turned to the media waved. He turned around and walked into the building. He walked up to the service desk.  
"Can I help you?" the service lady sounded bored. She wasn't even looking at him. She was playing around with a pen on the desk.  
"Yes, I would like to talk to the person in charge."  
"Mr. Javis is too busy to talk to citizens like you."  
"It's important."  
"Look, sir," she said. "Perhaps I could sched-" she finally looked up and realized who it was. She immediately sat straight up.  
"Mr. Goku!" she said.  
"Hi!" he smiled. "So, when is he available?"  
"Oh, for you?" she said, smiling. "Any time!"  
"Uh...thanks?" he scratched his head.  
"In fact, I'll call him right now and say that you are here."  
"No need dearie!" an English accent spoke up. They turned around and saw a short chubby bald man walking their way. He wore glasses and a suit. He took a cigar out of his mouth and put out his hands.  
"Javis Dar, at your service." Goku shook his hand. "It's so great to finally meet such a hero like you, Goku."  
"It's great to meet a man in charge of a media company."  
"Oh," he said. "I'm in charge of many!"  
Goku's eyes grew wide opened. "Wow!" he said. "You must be quite busy!"  
Javis just simply shrugged. "Come, walk with me."

They both walked into an elevator. Goku had never ridden an elevator before so he carefully stepped into it. He could feel his heart beating fast. Javis just looked at him and started chuckling. He pressed floor number twelve, which was the top floor of the building. They exited the the elevator and walked over to his office. As they were walking by, he saw many people murmuring. He could hear them clearly about what they were saying. The employees watched them as they entered the building. Goku looked back at them and all the employees eyes immediately were off of him. He rolled his eyes and entered his office.  
"Please," Javis smiled. "Have a seat."  
Goku sat down in a comfy chair across from Javis's desk.  
"So," he cleared his throat. "What can I do for you, Goku?"  
"OK, so me and my fr-" he was interrupted by Javis offering him a drink. At first he passed on the offer, but he insisted. It was sparkling water with citrus fruit in it. Goku took a sip and enjoyed the refreshing taste.  
"You were saying?" Javis sat back down at his desk and folded his hands.  
"My friends and I were hoping you and the rest of the media could give us a break for a while." he started. "You see, you have been twisting our words around."  
"We're the media." Javis laughed. "We have to get our readers and viewers  
interested."  
"OK, but what's you're saying isn't true." Goku mentioned. "Vegeta and Bulma aren't taking a break from each other."  
"Goku," he said. "We report on what we hear."  
"You heard wrong."  
"Your point being?"  
"It's wrong to report news that isn't true."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"But lying to your son is?"

Goku's eyes grew wide opened. He started to stutter. Javis got up from his chair and looked out the window. "See, Goku." he started. "I know things; things about you and Piccolo."  
Goku got up from his chair as well. He got his position ready. Javis just laughed.  
"Goku...Goku...Goku..." he kept saying. "Attack all you want. That will change nothing."  
"Who are you?" Goku said. He started to grow faint and woozy. He felt a little dizzy.  
"I am friend of a foe." Javis turned around. "A foe you defeated long ago."  
Goku put his hand on his head to stop the spinning. His eyes were getting foggier. "What the hell was in that drink?"  
"A drug that will make you relive all the nightmares you have been through."  
"Wh-who are...you...?" he asked one more time.  
A familiar face appeared on Javis. It was the face of the very first enemy he  
defeated when he was a child. He was the color of turquoise. He ore a hat with a star on the band on his head.  
"Hello Goku..." he said in an obnoxious voice.  
"Emperor...Pilaf...?" was the last thing he said before passing out.

"I think he's starting to wake up..." he heard a familiar voice say.  
"Goku!" someone cried out. It was ChiChi, his wife. "Oh, thank god you're awake!"  
"Wh-where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital." Krillin said. "You were found passed out on the ground. "  
"Luckily someone from a building near you found you and called 911."  
"I saw..." Goku had trouble saying. "I saw...Emperor...Pilaf."  
"The imp freak you fought when you were a child?" Bulma scratched her head.  
"Yeah..." he sat upright. "I was meeting with..."

As he was speaking, someone he didn't expect came walking in. It was Javis.  
"That's him!" Goku pointed, acting a little frightened. "He's the one who did this to me!"  
"Goku!" ChiChi looked at him funnily. "He's the one who found you!"  
"NO!" Goku tried to back away on the bed. "Don't believe a word he says! He drugged me!"  
Goku started shaking. Yamcha and Krillin held him down.  
"Goku!" Krillin said. "Calm down!"  
Goku started screaming and going crazy. They were all confused. They had never seen him act like this before. They looked over at Javis.  
"I never did that to you." Javis claimed.  
"See?" ChiChi said. "He's just a harmless man."  
Goku still didn't listen. His insanity was getting worse. He was moving all around the bed. Tien and Chiaotzu ran over to aid the other two. His heart monitor was going fast. It was like he was a robot, with feelings. The doctor ran in to see what was going on. Two nurses ran in as well.  
"You all better leave." the doctor advised. "It's a possibility that his heart will  
die out if you stay for much longer."  
They all agreed. They couldn't stand to see much more of this. ChiChi grew worried. She felt that she needed to stay, but the others advised her it was best for her not to.  
"Goku..." she looked sad as she looked through the window.

Finally, after they left, Goku had settled down. Nighttime came, and in walked a short chubby man. He made sure he wasn't being followed and went into Goku's room. There, laid Goku asleep on his bed. He took over his hood and put his hand on Goku's forehead. He was muttering some kind of incantation in a different language. Once that was done, daytime came and Goku was in his own bed. He woke up, confused. He looked at the date and time. They both were familiar. It was the same date of the the briefing he planned.  
"What the hell?" he said to himself.  
In came ChiChi with a bagel and orange juice.  
"Morning, sweetie!" she smiled.  
"Uhh..."  
"Still a little sleepy, aren't you?" ChiChi put down the tray. "Best wake up. Today's the big day!"  
"Remind me again." he said.  
ChiChi looked at him weirdly. She felt his temperature.  
"Hmm," he said. "You're not warm. Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine." he replied. "ChiChi, please..."  
"Today's the big briefing day, remember?"  
"That's impossible..." Goku's eyes grew wide opened.


	6. Goku's Unusual Dejavu

Goku was confused as to why they were back to this day and time. He was witnessing the briefing all over again. He heard Piccolo say the same answer as he did before.  
"Psst," he said to Krillin. "What's going on?"  
"Piccolo's answering questions."  
"Yeah," Goku noticed. "but, didn't this happen before?"  
Krillin laughed. "What are you talking about Goku?"  
"I'm talking about this conference." Goku said. "I could've sworn we already went through this."  
"We never did, Kakarot." Vegeta interfered. "Did you hit your head again?"  
"Back off, Vegeta." Krillin told him.  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta pushed Goku aside. "No one tells me to back off."  
" _This didn't happen before_..." Goku thought to himself. " _Is history repeating itself? Is it changing?"_

All of a sudden, Goku felt a presence he hadn't felt in awhile. Everyone's eyes were on him. It was like he was causing a scene.  
"Goku?" Roshi said. "Are you OK?"  
"That power level..."  
"What power level?" Piccolo asked. "I sense nothing."  
"Me neither." Krillin agreed.  
"It's official." Vegeta confirmed. "Kakarot has lost it."  
"Vegeta!" Bulma crossed his arms. He turned to her.  
"Look at him!" he explained. "He's feeling a power level that none of us are."  
"You mean," Goku sounded lost. "none of you can feel Frieza's power level?"  
"FRIEZA'S?!" Everyone was shocked.  
"His power is much stronger than before."  
"What the hell are you on?" Vegeta demanded an answer.  
"Nothing!" Goku claimed. They all stared at him.  
"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked.  
"No!" Goku kept going. He found himself backing away. "N-n-nothing's wrong! I-I'm fine!"  
"Goku..." ChiChi sounded worried.  
"Just get away from me!"  
The media was going insane. They found an actual story they could use. Goku kept backing away until he fell off the platform. Next thing he sees, he wakes up in his bed.  
"What the hell is going on?" Goku was going insane.

ChiChi walked into their room with a fresh hot towel. She found Goku had already been awake. She forced him to lay down again.  
"The doctor told me to give you a hot towel every hour." she told him. "You gave us quite a scare."  
She left the room. Goku followed her into the kitchen.  
"ChiChi, about yesterday..."  
"There's no need to apologize." she said. "You were just having a weird day."  
"I could've sworn we already had the press conference before..."  
"Goku..." she put her hands on her shoulder. She pulled him closer. "I'm worried for you.  
"I guess I'm...imagining things..."  
ChiChi smiled. She leaned in closer and started to kiss him.  
"Either go outside or go into a different room." Goku was leaning on the counter.  
They both turned to face him. ChiChi started to talk to him. Goku's mind was someplace else.  
" _I KNOW I've seen this before..."_ Goku thought to himself. He watched their actions closely. They were the same as before. ChiChi walked back to Goku.  
"Where were we?" ChiChi smiled. She looked at Goku's face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Goku...?" a crack was in her voice. "Goku, you're pale..."  
"Wha-what?" he snapped out of it.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I think I just need to lie down a bit." Goku admitted. He kissed ChiChi on the cheek and went into his room. On his way, he passed by his youngest son, Goten. He stayed to listen to their conversation. It was the same exact thing. This time, he heard exactly what Goten was muttering under his breath.  
" _Where did Goten learn that language?!"_ Goku was shocked. He never talked back to his mother like that.  
"Hi Dad..." he said walking past him.

Then Krillin came in the house.  
"Hey ChiChi." Krillin poked his head in.  
"Hey Krillin." she looked at him.  
"How's Goku?"  
"Not well," she told him. "He's been acting strange since yesterday."  
"Huh, well that's not good."  
"Krillin!" Goku smiled, pretending nothing was wrong. They both looked at each other.  
"Honey," his wife said. "I thought you were going to lay down for a bit."  
"Yeah..." Goku chuckled, scratching his head. "Well, I was on my way to, but then I was starting to feel much better."  
"If you say so..." ChiChi said walking away.  
"So, what's up?" Goku said to Krillin.  
"Have you seen the paper today?"  
"No." Goku scoffed. "I don't read."  
"Well, you should read this." Krillin said.  
He handed him the paper from today. Goku read it from line to line. The article he was reading was talking about the meltdown Goku had yesterday. Goku gave off a sigh of relief.  
"So, the media has yet to know you're getting married to an android?"  
"Thankfully, they do-" Krillin stopped. "Wait, how did you know that?"  
"Know about what?" Goku said, pretending they weren't having this conversation.  
"I'm saying that Lazuli and I were going to announce that after dinner last night, but because of your meltdown, were going to save the news for tonight."  
"Uhhh..." Goku tried to think of something. " _There's definitely something fishy going on here..."  
"_You know what?" Krillin said. "Forget it. Just act surprised tonight." Krillin headed towards the door. Before he walked out, He stopped in his footsteps. "You will be there tonight, right?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Goku smiled. "I wouldn't miss it! I'll always be there for my best friend!"

Krillin smiled and walked out. Goku left the house soon after. He flew off to the news station to talk to Javis again. He needed to know what was going on. He soon arrived at the station. There was no sign of any media anywhere. He gave off a big sigh and walked in. He waited at the service desk for someone to come, but no one appeared. He heard a door open and out came Javis.  
"Goku!" he spread out his arms. "How you feeling boy?"  
"Cut the chit-chat, Javis." Goku was serious. "I want to know what the hell is  
happening and I want to know NOW."  
Javis seemed shocked. "I have no idea what you're..."  
"Cut the bullshit." Goku walked up angrily to him. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."  
He sighed. "Goku..." he began. "There are things out there that you're not ready to know just yet."  
"Like what?" Goku crossed his arms.  
"If I tell you now..." Javis said. "There is no chance they will spare me."  
"Who is this they?"  
Just as Javis was about to say something, there was a loud explosion outside. They both ran outside to see what all the commotion was all about. Goku was surprised to see who it was. It was the two impish creatures he fought. One of them, his son, Gohan, defeated twice.  
"We're baaack!" the one with the hat said.  
"Pilaf..." Goku lowered his eyebrows. He made Javis go back inside. He did as he was told. He contacted King Kai to contact all of the Z Warriors to meet him in North City. Soon enough, all of them were there in no time. It was time to fight two old enemies once again.


	7. An Unfamiliar Battle

To Goku's surprise, it was Emperor Pilaf and Garlic Jr. together. He  
contacted King Kai to get all the fighters to his location. Soon enough, they were all there; Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and everyone else. Bulma recognized who else was there.  
"Hey, Goku." she said. "Isn't that Emporer Pilaf? I thought you fought him off when you were a child."  
"I did." Goku said with his battle face on.  
"Then," Yamcha said. "What's he doing back?"  
"I'm about to find out." Goku flew off to Emperor Pilaf. He landed right in front of the gang.  
"Well, well, well..." Garlic Jr. interrupted. "If it isn't Goku,"  
"It's good to see you again!" Goku smiled.  
"We were told you were dead." Pilaf said.  
"Oh, I was." Goku confirmed. "but, a Kai gave me his life and here I am."

On the world of Kais, Old Kai and Supreme Kai were watching the confrontation through a crystal ball. During the time Goku was dead, he spent some time there with his oldest son, Gohan. At that time, the Earth was suffering an attack from Majin Buu. Majin Buu is a pink creature. He was brought back to life by Babidi; a short weird looking alien of some sorts. Later on, Buu killed Babidi for being too bossy. Buu wanted freedom. As soon as he was dead, he went on to destroying Earth without any orders from anyone. Along the way. he befriended a man named Hercule Satan. He is referred as the World Tournament Champion. He has quite an ego.

While Goku was on the Kai planet, he watched his home be destoryed. His friends were turned into chocolate bars and eaten. After that had happened, Mr. Satan was the only human being on Earth. Along with him were Goku's sons; Gohan and Goten; Vegeta's son, Trunks; Piccolo, and Dende. While fighting super Buu, Goten and Trunks were absorbed by Super Buu; a more evil version of  
Majin Buu. Soon after Goten and Trunks, were Piccolo and Gohan. It was up to Goku to fight him.

Seeing what had happened on Earth, King Yema, the big man in charge who decided to stay above or go down to Hell, asked Fortuneteller Baba to bring Vegeta. He told Vegeta that Buu had survived his explosion when he caused it. Vegeta was angry. He respected Yema's orders and followed Baba down to Earth to aid Goku in his battle. When Vegeta arrived, Goku and Vegeta fused together and was named Vegito. All was well, until Super Buu played a trick on them. He absorbed them as well, making him unstoppable.

Inside Super Majin Buu, they both did what they could do to get out. Inside, they found their sons, Piccolo, and the chubby Buu inside him. They rescued them and escaped. Soon after that, the Earth ceased to exist. It was exploded by Kid Buu, Majin Buu's worst and fearsome form. Just before the Earth exploded, Goku decided to save Mr. Satan and his puppy, Bee. He left the boys, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu back on Earth to die. The remaining were transported to the Kai planet where Kid Buu was finally defeated and Earth and its citizens were restored.

Before Kibito Kai was one, they were two separate people formed together  
forever. Supreme Kai formed with his guard, Kibito. Now, Supreme Kai is no longer skinny and no longer has a mohawk. He now has long hair. His hair remained the same color before he merged with Kibito. He was now buff and a bit taller. When the Earth was restored, Old Kai and Vegeta were brought back to life with the other citizens.

Kibito Kai and Old Kai were looking through a crystal ball. They were waiting for the fight to start.  
"What's going on?" Kibito Kai asked.  
"It seems they are having some sort of stare off." Old Kai responded.  
"I can see that," Kibito lowered his eye brows. "I mean why aren't they fighting?"  
"Hmm..." Old Kai scratched his head.  
On a distand planet, North Kai, also known as King Kai, was wondering what was going on. He attuned his antenna to where the fight was to see what was  
going on.  
"What are those two freaks doing back?" he said out loud.

Back on Earth, they were still just standing still.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta was growing impatient. "Are you just going to stand there or  
attack?"  
"Be patient Vegeta," Bulma advised him.  
He grunted and crossed his arms. Ever since coming to Earth, he did something he never expected to do; he started a family. He had a son and a daughter. His wife is Bulma; a childhood friend of Goku.  
"What are you doing back here?" Goku asked them both.  
"We want a rematch."  
"You guys have lost many times to me."  
"O-o-oh..." Garlic Jr. laughed. "This time we are different."  
Goku tried to see the difference between them but couldn't see it.  
"Best back away now, Goku." Emperor Pilaf advised.  
"Wha-?" Goku stopped mid-sentence. He was picked up by a pair of robotic hands. He looked to his left and right. There were two robots standing next to him; both being controlled by Pilaf's henchmen. Their names are Mai and Shu. Shu seems to be like a dog ninja. Mai just just a normal human being.  
"Hey," Goten said. "Who're they?"  
"They are old enemies of your father and Gohan." Piccolo answered. "It was your brother Gohan who defeated Garlic Jr. twice, Goten."  
He looked over at Gohan. "Really?!"  
"I was only a kid when it happened." Gohan admitted. "The first time I defeated him was when he tried to send us all into the Dead Zone."  
"Then," Piccolo finished. "He attacked the lookout. The second time he attacked, Goku was dead."

Goku tried to break free of the robotic arms, but they were too strong. As he was struggling, he heard ChiChi scream. He looked over at Pilaf and Garlic Jr. To his amazement, they were growing. He has seen Garlic Jr. do that before, but never Emperor Pilaf. He figured he must've teamed up Garlic Jr and grew more powerful.  
"Get ready to be crushed like a bug, Goku!" Pilaf's voice had changed. His voice was much lower. He picked up Goku when the arms dropped him. Goku screamed in pain as he was getting picked up. Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin's wife, went to go aid him. Goten and Trunks fused together so they were powerful. They became Gotenks.  
"Be careful, Gohan!" Videl shouted. Gohan and Piccolo headed straight for Garlic Jr. The went to help Goku. Gotenks arrived at Pilaf's place.  
"Let him go!" he yelled.  
Pilaf turned around. "Or what?" he laughed.  
Gotenks put two hands together and started to attack. The attack he used was the  
Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. The attack sent out fifteen ghosts through Gotenks's mouth. Pilaf seemed disturbed.  
"What the...?!" The ghosts attacked him. One the ghosts touched him, they  
exploded, causing Emperor Pilaf to fly back and hit a building. The employees in the building were terrified and started to run out. People around them were surprised to see what was going on. These were the heroes of Earth. They all thought it was Mr. Satan who was saving them, but after the briefing they had, Mr. Satan was pretty much ignored. Mr. Satan was terrified at what he was seeing. Even though this was his life now, he hadn't gotten completely used to it.  
"How did those boys send him flying?"  
Krillin turned to him. "Do you not pay attention to anything?" he shouted. "Goten and Trunks are unstoppable when they are combined."  
"Majin Buu stopped them..." Hercule turned around. "I saw him absorb them."  
"Well," Krillin crossed his arms. "That was a while ago. They have improved."  
"Oh," Videl moaned. "I hope Gohan is OK."  
"I know he will be, Mommy!" Pan told her. "After all, he is a saiyan!"  
Videl smiled at her daughter. She turned back to the fight. So far, Gotenks was  
winning. He was destroying Emperor Pilaf. They were all cheering. Not looking  
behind him, Gotenks was hit by Emporer Pilaf hit Gotenks from behind.  
"How the hell did he do that?!" Vegeta said. Up from behind him, came Mai in the robot.  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "Look out!"  
Vegeta turned around and was immediately hit by the arm. He was hit to the ground. Bulma ran up to him to make sure he was OK. Bulla stayed behind. She flew up to help her brother and friends.  
"Bulla!" Bulma saw her. "What are you doing?!"  
"They need my help!"  
"NOO!" Bulma tried to stop her, but it was too late. She arrived at Emperor Pilaf and discussed with Gotenks about what should happen next. Bulla looked just like her mother, except much younger. She is a half-saiyan like her brother, Trunks. Gotenks said that he will distract him while Bulla goes in for the punch. Gotenks flew off and circled around Pilaf until he got dizzy. Gotenks fell to the ground.  
Emperor Pilaf was dizzy as well. He tried to keep his balance but was immediately punched by the strength coming from Trunks's sister. As he was falling, he almost crushed her friends.  
"Look out!" Bulla shouted. Everyone dodged just in time. He fell to the ground, creating an earthquake. The windows around him shattered to pieces. Javis peeked outside to see what was happening. He saw Pilaf laying down there, and shrinking back to his normal size. He looked up at Bulla. He scratched his head as to how could a girl like her release such a punch that could knockout Emperor Pilaf. He walked over to the unconscious emperor and healed him with his healing powers.  
"Come one...come on..." he said, quietly. Finally, Pilaf came to. He halted the fight by screaming. Garlic Jr went back to his normal size and walked up to Pilaf. Javis ran back inside. He knew what they were planning next. Bulma helped Vegeta up from the ground.  
"Giving...up already?" he grunted. He limped over to them.  
"Oh no." Garlic Jr said. "We're just getting started."  
Everyone landed on the ground and walked up to them. Goku stayed behind. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.  
"Buu is confused." Buu said.  
"Yeah..." Mr. Satan agreed. "Me...me too..."  
"Ready?" Pilaf looked over at Garlic Jr.  
"When you are."  
"Guys!" Goku shouted. "LOOK OUT!"  
It was too late. They created some kind of beam and out shot some kind of beam. Once it was over, Goku was surprised to see what had happened. He blinked his eyes, hoping it was a dream. Garlic Jr and Pilaf were laughing.  
"Everyone you know is now a baby!" Garlic Jr said.  
They flew up into the air.  
"Have fun babysitting!" was the last thing they said before they flew off. Mai and Shu laughed and followed them soon after. Goku walked up to them in awe.  
"Aww man...!" Goku sighed.


	8. Goku, The Babysitter

As soon as the flash was gone, Goku opened up his eyes. To his amazement, his friends and family were no longer older. Up on the lookout, Dende, the guardian of the earth, walked out of his temple, looking for Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo is the Guardian's attendant.  
"Mr. Popo," Dende said. "I need to-"  
He looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, he felt  
something tugging on his pants. He looked down. His eyes grew wide opened and his mouth dropped opened.

Korin is a race of a cat. He is short and his fur is white. Living up on the lookout with him is another friend of Goku's; Yajirobe.  
"Yajirobe, I need you to bring some senz-" he stopped in his tracks. He dropped his cane and fell down in astonishment.

"This is not good!" Kibito Kai said, watching the crystal ball. "Not good at all!"  
"How did they get the powers to transform all of Goku's family and friends into babies?!" Old Kai was shocked. "I've never seen anything like this!"  
"Considering you were trapped in the Z sword for years..."  
Old Kai's face grew red. "Shut it you!"  
"I need to go down there!" Kibito Kai tried to leave, but was stopped by Old Kai. "If you go down there, Supreme Kai," he informed him. "There is a chance you can turn into a baby as well."  
Kibito Kai sighed and went back to the Crystal Ball.

King Kai saw the whole thing as well.  
"Oh no!" he shouted. "They all turned into babies!"  
Bubbles, his monkey, walked over to him. "This isn't looking good Bubbles. Who knows what could happen if they stay as babies for too long."  
Bubbles shrugged. "Oh, Goku..." King Kai said. "Please don't mess up."

Goku limped over to them, grunting in pain. The his friends were crawling all around him. ChiChi looked up at him. She held up her arms. Goku picked her up.  
"Oh, ChiChi..." Goku said. He looked down and saw them all asking him to pick them up. Baby Vegeta was just leaning against a wall, ignoring everything going around him.  
"I can't hold you all at once!" Goku complained. "I'm going to need some help..."  
All of a sudden, a familiar voice appeared.  
"Goku? Goku?" it said. "Can you hear me?"  
"King Kai!" he said happily. "Boy, am I glad to hear your voice!"  
"Goku," he said. "I did some research. It appears if your loved ones are turned into babies, they will start to vanish one by one!"  
"WHAAAT?!" Goku accidentally dropped ChiChi. She fell on her back, crying. The others cried along with her. "Goku!" King Kai said.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Goku picked ChiChi up again and patted her on the back. "So, how am I going to do this?"  
"Don't worry, Goku." another voice joined in on the conversation.  
"Dende." Goku smiled. "Thank goodness you didn't turn into a baby!"  
"It's a good thing I didn't, but...uh..."  
"Oh no..." King Kai didn't like where this is going.  
"Don't tell me, Dende..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Same here, Goku." Korin chimed in.  
"Wonderful..." Goku tilted his head back. "How is this happening to me?!"

Goku arrived at his vehicle and made sure every single baby form of his friends were in there. As he counted, he noticed one was missing. He slammed the back door shut so none of them would climb out. He went to look for Baby Vegeta. Seeing how Vegeta has had a troubled past before coming to Earth, who knows what mayhem he could cause. He flew up into the air to listen for any screaming or  
explosions. Just then, a scream came. It wasn't too far off from where he was. He flew off to the sound of the screams. There, Baby Vegeta was terrorizing a market place. He flew down to try to stop him.  
"Vegeta!" he called out. "Stop!"  
He turned around and looked at Goku. He lowered his eyebrows and cupped his hands together. He knew where this was going to go. Unfortunately, humans were running out in front of him.  
"Look out!" Goku shouted. He pushed himself and anyone who was in the way, out of the position. Nobody was hurt, but he did destroy a car with his bang beam. Goku looked up to make sure the coast was clear. He got up and told the people he saved from the explosion to get out of the city as fast as they can. He ran towards Baby Vegeta and fought him to the ground. Vegeta bit, kicked, and punched him. He used his rush attack and head-butted Goku; sending him flying. He hit his head on a brick wall. Unable to get up, Vegeta flew towards him. Once he was face to face, something from his left was sent flying and hit him. He fell to the ground, face first. Goku looked over and saw Baby Buu standing there.  
"Buu no hurt friend Goku!" it said.  
"Buu can...talk?" Goku got up slowly.  
"Buu now pummel you into pulp." He flew at Vegeta and hit him head first. Vegeta flew in midair, but stopped himself from hitting something. The people around them were in awe to see what was happening. Even Goku was speechless. Buu flew at Vegeta again. Vegeta prepared himself once again. This time, they flew at eachother, Instead of knocking one back, they hit heads. Everyone groaned at the sight.  
"That's gotta hurt." Goku said walking over to them. Neither one of them was  
crying. He picked them up and went on his own business. Everyone saw him fly off and went back to their own business as well.

Goku arrived at Bulma's place. He knew that was the only big enough place that will give him room to take care of them all until all of this blew over. All the babies were in a single file line against the wall inside Bulma's house. He counted them all.  
"One..two...three...four...fi-" he noticed one was missing.  
He sighed and walked over to the kitchen. There, he found Buu stuffing his face. He walked over to the refrigerator and picked him up. He closed the door and carried Buu back to the wall.  
"But Buu hungry!"  
"When aren't you hungry, Buu?" Goku set him down between Mr. Satan and  
Videl. He finished counting who was there and all of them were there. He let out a big sigh as he sat down on a big comfy chair. He saw all the babies staring at him.  
"What?" he asked them. ChiChi crawled up to him. She sat next to his leg. and started to pull it. He was confused. He saw ChiChi pointing at something. She was pointing to the kitchen. Goku was still confused. Bulma knew where this was going. She decided to help ChiChi as well.  
"OH!" he got it. "You're pointing to the pile of dirty dishes.  
Both Bulma and ChiChi cooed with excitement.  
"Wait, are _you_ telling me to wash the dishes?"  
They both nodded their heads.  
"Not now, I'm tired." Goku's voice was getting sleepy.

Both ChiChi and Bulma clenched onto Goku's leg and climbed up them. Once they reached the top, they started to yell in his face. They were pulling his hair and crying as well.  
"Alright! Alright!" Goku gave up. He got up from the chair and walked over to the kitchen. "Who knew babies could be so bossy and demanding?" he said under his breath. A ball hit him in the back of his head. He rubbed it and turned around. There, he saw Mr. Satan flexing his muscles. Bulma and ChiChi were laughing and feeling his muscles.  
"Even as a baby, he's a showoff..." Goku rubbed his head and walked back to the dishes.

Meanwhile, King Kai was up on his home, discussing with Supreme Kai,  
Korin, and Dende on what they should do.  
"I say we use the dragon balls." Supreme Kai said.  
"You can't!" King Kai told him. "If you step on Earth, you won't turn into a baby. You'll cease to exist!"  
The rest of them were confused as to what he said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Because you are powerful, you will disappear." King Kai continued. "Same goes with Korin and Dende. You all are important people. That's why you will not turn into babies, but will vanish immediately."  
"So, the rest were turned in to babies because...?" Old Kai interfered.  
"They are the closest to Goku." King Kai elaborated.  
"How is Mr. Satan close to Goku?" Korin asked.  
"When Gohan married Videl," King Kai kept going. "Mr. Satan became a family member of Goku's because he is Videl's father. As for Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, and all his other friends, he has known them throughout his life. That's why they will just vanish one by one. The new enemies on Earth want him to suffer like they did."  
"New enemies...?" Dende asked.  
"I'm afraid so." King Kai hung his head in shame. "The leader is causing this to happen to him. He has blamed Goku for all of his allies or enemies deaths. He even blames Goku for..."  
"For what?" they all said at the same time.  
"No," King Kai said. "I can't say it. Even the thought of him scares me."  
"So," Supreme Kai said. "If we can't set foot on Earth, how are we going to get the Dragon Balls?"  
"The Namekians!" Dende blurted out. "We use the Dragon Balls on New Namek!"  
"Brilliant!" Old Kai agreed. "We'll go with you."  
"Wait a minute, Dende." King Kai said. "You can't just leave Mr. Popo alone on the lookout. What if something was to happen to him?"  
"That's right..." Dende looked at Mr. Popo. He scratched his chin and thought about what he can do.  
Korin?" he asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think you can look after Mr. Popo for me?" Dende begged. "I guarantee you he won't be as bad as Yajirobe."  
"Yajirobe is a handful..." Korin admitted. "but...I guess I can take care of one more."  
"Great!" Dende smiled. "Old Kai, Supreme Kai, meet me up on the Lookout. We leave as soon as I get back."  
He picked up Mr. Popo and flew down to Korin's place. Old Kai and Supreme Kai immediately transported to the Lookout. As soon as Dende got back, they departed for Namek.  
"Look after yourselves, fellow kais and Dende..." King Kai said to himself.


	9. A Fearsome Return

Seeing the fight on the monitors, the man in the shadows was impressed.  
Garlic Jr and Pilaf did well. They have turned Goku's loved ones into babies. His plan was going accordingly. Turning them into babies would mean they would  
vanish, but he would return the ones who have vanished back to normal. He has despised Earth since the Saiyans have arrived. His latest creation was not yet  
complete. His latest creation would finalize his return and a familiar nightmare upon the citizens of Earth. He laughed to himself. He got up from his seat to see how his creation was doing. He walked into the lab. His scientists greeted him by bowing. He walked over to the cryogenic chamber. The particle was still small, but it was breathing.  
"How much longer?"  
"P-pardon?" a scientist wanted him to reconfirm his question.  
He turned around and face the scientist.  
"How much longer until he is recreated?"  
"Well," the scientist said. "We just started to grow him particles not to long ago."  
"How long ago was that?" the man was getting anxious.  
"Maybe an hour."  
His face grew red with anger.  
"What were you doing all this time?" he yelled. "Having picnics? Quit your  
slacking and hurry this up!"  
"We can't quite do that, sir." the lead scientist walked in. He was wearing a white lab coat. He had white hair and a white beard. He resembles Bulma's father in a way, but it wasn't him. He wore no glasses. "Y'see sir, if his process is sped up, there is a chance he will not last an hour out there. Not against those saiyans."  
"No need to worry about them,. Dr..."  
"Kiro." he said. "Please, Dr. Kiro."

"Dr. Kiro," the man said. "We won't have to worry about Goku's friends for long. They have been turned into babies."  
"The plan worked?"  
"Indeed it did." he said. "Recreating Garlic Jr and Emperor Pilaf was a success. They were unbeatable."  
"That's great to hear!" Dr. Kiro responded. "Maybe bringing you back wasn't such a bad idea after all, King Vegeta."

King Vegeta, the most fearsome Saiyan out is also known as Vegeta's father. He is a tall and powerful man. He looks like his son, but has brown hair and a beard. He wears the royal family crest on his armor. He wears battle  
shoulder pads. He also wears a long cape. The color of his cape appeared to be red and blue. He was killed along with the rest of the saiyans who were on the Planet Vegeta. There were few remaining. Amongst them were his son, Nappa, Raditz, and two others he thought were dead as well. The other two seemed to have survived the explosion. The other two were killed later on.  
"Bringing me back was a good idea, Dr. Kiro." King Vegeta said. "but, it's not a good idea for you."  
"Huh?" Dr. Kiro was confused. King Vegeta raised up his hand and picked him up mid-air. "Goodbye..."  
"No...NO!" Dr. Kiro begged for mercy. "Please! You can't kill me!"  
"Why's that?"  
"Be-because..." he gasped for air. "H-h-how else are you going to learn about the Dragon Balls?"  
"Dragon...Balls...?" King Vegeta was confused. He set Dr. Kiro down on the ground and let him explain.  
"There are seven of them in total." he explained. "They were created by the Guardian of the Earth. They can only be created by Namekians."  
"Guardian of Earth, you say?" King V was interested.  
"Yes." Dr. Kiro said. "You can find him on the lookout on top of Korin's tower. His name is Dende."  
"Hmmm..." King V scratched his chin. "I must thank you for this information."  
"Any time..." Dr. Kiro smiled. "So...does that mean...?"  
King Vegeta laughed. "Of course not! Who do you think I am? The King of Mercy? Your help is no longer useful to me anymore."  
He lifted Dr. Kiro up from the ground once more. He clenched his fist together and started to choke Dr. Kiro. He was gasping for air. All of a sudden he screamed, and exploded. Once that was done, King Vegeta wiped off his hands. The other scientists were in shock.  
"Well!" King V shouted. "What are you all gawking about? GET BACK TO WORK! I want him to be fully recharged!"

They all immediately turned their attention to their work. King Vegeta walked out of the lab just to be greeted by someone else. It was the recreated Captain  
Ginyu. Captain Ginyu was turned into a frog during a failed body switch. His other team members, known as the Ginyu Force, were killed in battle against Vegeta and Gohan on Planet Namek. They, too, have been recreated. Captain  
Ginyu is the race of a mutant. He wears a scouter on his right eye. He was a follower of Frieza before he was turned into a frog. He wore the same typr of armor as Krillin wore when he was on Namek. He approached King Vegeta with  
alarming news.  
"My King!" he said. "I bring you urgent news. We have looked over the footage from Planet Kai and Dende's lookout. It seemed they have disappeared."  
"Where to?" King V asked.  
"Has Dr. Kiro spoke to you about the Dragon Balls?"  
"Yes, then I killed him."  
"Well, it seems you killed him befor he could tell you one crucial detail."  
King Vegeta's eyes grew wide opened. "What detail?"  
"The Dragon Balls aren't just on Earth," Captain Ginyu stated. "They are on New Namek as well."  
"WHAT?!" King V was furious. He wished Kiro had gotten to that point before he was killed. "Is that where they are headed?"  
"I'm afraid so, my king."  
"Gather your troops." King V ordered. "I'll make sure they are ready."  
"As you wish, m'lord." Captain Ginyu bowed and headed off. King Vegeta headed down the hall and took a left. He arrived in front of a door and knocked on it. The door opened and there stood Frieza's father. King Cold. He was just as buff and tall as King Vegeta. He wore a helmet on his head. He wore body armor on his chest. He wore huge shoulder pads as well.  
"King Vegeta..." he said. "What brings you here?"

As soon as that was heard, Frieza looked up. In came, King Vegeta.  
"Are you here to scold me more?" Frieza didn't face him.  
"You may have blown up my home planet, Frieza." he said. "I will never forgive you for that, but I do have a favor to ask of you."  
"Which is?"  
"Do you remember Planet Namek?"  
When the name was heard, he turned his attention to King Vegeta.  
"Go on..."

King V explained everything to Frieza. He told him what he wanted him and his father to do. They both agreed and headed off immediately.

After explaining to the other Namekians what has happened, they set off to search for the Dragon Balls, unaware a returning threat was on its way. Goku was back on Earth, still having trouble taking care of the babies. Baby Buu was always hungry, and kept going to the fridge for more. Bulma and ChiChi were being bossy as usually. Piccolo would just stay in a dark corner; meditating. Mr. Satan wouldn't stop flexing his muscles. Even worse and disturbing to Goku, was that Gohan and Videl wouldn't stop flirting. He'd have to split them up every five minutes. The babies he liked so far were Krillin and the others.  
"I don't remember Gohan being this hard to take care of!" Goku complained. "I wasn't there for the first seven years of Goten's life, so I wouldn't know what his behavior was like."

He took his eyes off Goten and went back to Gohan and Videl.  
"OH GOD!" he shrieked and split them up once more.  
"NO! NO!" he scolded his son. "You are FAR too young to be doing...that!"  
All of a sudden, Baby Gohan started to cry. It shook the whole house. The house shaking caused all the others to cry as well.  
"WHYYY MEEE?!" Goku complained once again  
"Goku?" a voice came out of nowhere. It was coming from the front door. "Are you in here?"  
"Javis?" Goku recognized that voice. He opened the front door and there he stood. He was wearing sunglasses this time. He had a cigar in his mouth. He stepped into the house and saw all the babies looking at him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was walking by when I heard crying and the ground started to shake."  
"I'm losing my mind here, Javis!" Goku said. "It's like someone wantds me to go through this!"  
"Goku." Javis tried to explain. "That's why I'm here."  
"Wha...?"  
"I figured you were having trouble and I decided to come help."  
"You...help ME?"  
Javis nodded. "But, don't you have news to get to?"  
"How can I abandon a hero in need?"  
Goku gave off a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how thankful I am..."

They returned to the babies.  
"Can this guy really be trusted?" King Kai wondered. "I'd watch out if I were you Goku. I fear there could be some bigger trouble heading your way..."


	10. Reasoning Behind the Reveal

The babies were all calm when Javis arrived. He gave them food to eat and Goku put them to sleep. At long last, after a rough couple days, the babies were peaceful. Javis and Goku sat out on the front balcony.  
"You were a big help to me these past few days, Javis."  
"Hey," he said. "I can't always be focusing on Journalism."  
They were quiet for a moment.  
"Goku," Javis finally spoke up. "May I ask you something?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why now?"  
""Why now what?"  
"Why did you decide to reveal yourselves to the public?" Javis elaborated. "I mean, you could've done it before."  
"True."  
"So, why didn't you?"  
"Well, Javis..." Goku began. "It all started back before the Cell games began..."

 **Beginning of May, Age 767**

 _Gohan was just a teenager at that time. We had finished our training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We were waiting for Vegeta and his son, Trunks to come out of the chamber. Down below, Cell had already absorbed Android Seventeen. He was almost perfect. He was unstoppable. I could feel his power from the  
lookout. There was no chance of stopping him. Not even I could. Not even Vegeta had the chance. Little did I know Cell, too, was an android created by Gero. Alongside the thought of Cell, I saw what my son, Gohan, could do. He was the one to beat Cell. I only could start it. Finally, we exited the Time Chamber. I learned that Cell had announced the Cell games through Trunks. I took this as an opportunity. I wanted to set up a conference to inform everyone left alive to flee Earth. I kept that to myself. When we returned to Earth, that was all I could think about; telling the public and my son. I showed no sign of emotion; no signs of  
worrying. All I did was smile. I needed to spend the time that was left with my  
family. I had no expectations that Cell would announce the Cell games himself. By that time, the public had already known. I couldn't put more pressure on them. The people were scurrying to get out; threatened by Cell to stay. They had nowhere to run. There was no chance of telling them now. I had to wait until everything was calm. Finally, the Cell games came, I sacrificed myself and we won. Gohan had defeated Cell. I was in the other world with King Kai, who is still dead._

"I still haven't forgave you for that, Goku!" King Kai interrupted.  
"Do you mind?" Goku responded. "I'm trying to explain my reasoning!"  
Javis just laughed it off. Goku continued.

 _I decided to stay in the other world. That way, I thought my family would be more safe that way. They had been, until I returned. I participated in that tournament for a day. I was only allowed back for a day. should've announced it then, but Supreme Kai and Kibito came along and warned me of another danger. Things went downhill from there. I thought Majin Buu had killed Gohan, but he was alive all along. Then a big fight happened. Vegeta returned from the dead. Together, with the Earth's help, we finally defeated Kid Buu. We kept the Big Buu as a friend. That's when I decided it was time. I sat everyone down to discuss with them what I thought was best for the public to know. At first, they didn't agree, but they warmed up to it. The only one who didn't think it was the best idea was Vegeta. He still thinks it was a bad idea. He tried to stop it, but we had already planned the date for the reveal._

"The citizens of the Earth have suffered enough." Goku finished up. "The glory Mr. Satan was receiving was fake. He was proud to admit that he was no hero. He is just a fighter. He accepted the rejection of his fans. He accepted our Saiyan race. You see Javis, Earth needs us. We need them. Humans aren't the only race out there. There are others. You humans need to know that."

Javis now understood. The reasoning behind it all; it was clear to him now. The universe doesn't just revolve around humans. The ones they have seen, they are  
aliens, but not aliens are bad. He accepted Goku's story. He excused himself. He wished Goku luck with the rest of his time with the babies. As he walked out, Goku felt a strange vibe from him. He decided to shake it off. As Javis walked out, he closed the door behind him. Once he was far away from the house, he took out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.  
"Sir," he said. "I got the reasoning."  
"Well done, Javis." a voice said over the phone. "Soon Earth will be ours."  
"What about the babies?"  
"No need to worry about them," the man on the other line said. "I will eliminate the one I have no use for. Beside, she doesn't have that much Saiyan blood in her. Her mother is human."  
"As you wish." Javis responded. "I will return soon enough to give you the full story."  
They hung up and Javis just walked away. Not realizing it, Goku was watching through the window. He figured that was a short conversation. From there, he could tell Javis was up to no good. He needed to know, but he couldn't just leave them alone.

Javis returned to the suspicious dome in the fields, He entered the passcode and the the doors automatically opened. He entered. There, waiting for him was King Vegeta.  
"King Saiyan." he bowed before him.  
"Cut to the chase." he told Javis. "Tell me, what did that traitor of a Saiyan reveal to you?"  
He explained to him to why he waited until now. King Vegeta now understood.  
After explaining the whole reasoning, Javis asked why he turned Goku's friends and family into babies. He explained to Javis that he hopes them turning into  
babies will help his son go back to normal. He wants his son to do what he knew Saiyans are supposed to do; destroy planets. They were to show no planet any mercy. The King explained to Javis that after his son failed to destroy Kakarot, started to become soft. He didn't like the fact that Vegeta started a relationship with a human. Now his son has two children, who are only half-saiyan. He needed to end this once and for all. He told the name of the Saiyan who he will make  
vanish. He explained that she is the youngest Saiyan on Earth. He will make sure that she will never return. She will cease to exist.

Unfortunately for them, King Kai turned his attention to them. He gasped at their discussion.  
"Oh Bubbles!" he said. "This isn't good! Goku's granddaughter is in trouble!"  
Bubbles just put his hands on his face and made panicked monkey noises.  
"Please find them soon, Dende!"  
Next, King Kai turned his antennas to Korin's tower.  
"Korin," he said. "Korin, can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear King Kai." he responded.  
"Korin, I feel huge power levels heading your way. There are five of them."  
"What are you talk-" Korin stopped min-sentence. He felt them as well. Mr Popo crawled up to Korin and tugged on his fur. They looked out of the tower and they saw five creatures flying up towards them.  
"Let's go, boys!" Captain Ginyu, who was leading them in the front, said. They flew past Korin's tower and straight to the Lookout.  
"King Kai." Korin responded. "They're headed to Dende's place!"  
"WHAT!?" King Kai said. He thought why they would go there. Then, it came to him. "THE DRAGON BALLS!"  
"But, Dende isn't there now."  
"That doesn't mean the Dragon Balls are in danger." King Kai said. "There is an old set up there!"  
"This is not good!" Korin admitted. "We're going to have to send Goku up there."  
"What about his friends and family?"  
"King Kai," Korin said. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but..."  
He immediately put King Kai on old. "Korin?" he said. "Korin! Don't you DARE do this!"  
Korin then return not too late.  
"Goku is headng up there now." he responded.  
"Korin," King Kai said. "I demand you tell me what you-"  
All of a sudden Goku appeared on King Kai's planet using instant transmission. With him, he had all the babies.  
"Good luck, King Kai!" Korin told him. He then disconnected him.  
"Damn it, Korin!" King Kai said.

He turned his attention to Goku.  
"Goku!" he pretended to be glad to see him. "You're here! And you brought your friends as well..."  
"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, King Kai." Goku explained. "but, I got to stop them from destroying the lookout."  
"Oh," King Kai lied between his teeth. "It's no problem. You gotta do what you gotta do."  
"Thanks King Kai!" Goku smiled. "Good luck!"  
"Goku, wait!" it was too late. Goku had already transported to the Lookout. King Kai sighed and looked at the babies.

King Vegeta entered a room where he would know what was going on. He sat down in the surveillance room and noticed that the babies were with King Kai. He called in Javis. He immediately came in.  
"It's time..." King Kai said.  
Javis nodded his head and grabbed a seat next to him. Everything was going well with King Vegeta's plans.


	11. Green Means Go

King Kai was outside, trying to channel the Lookout's location. The babies were distracting him from finding the location. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien crawled up to him.  
"You guys want to know what's going on as well, huh?"  
They all nodded their heads. "Alright," he sat down on the ground next to them. "Put your hands on my shoulder."  
They did as they were told. King Kai found the location of the Lookout. All three of them put their hands on his shoulder and watched as the fight happened.  
"Come one, Goku." King Kai cheered him on. "If Gohan and Vegeta can beat them, you can do."  
He then heard a voice.  
"They're different." He looked up and saw someone he never expected to see.  
"Kami?!" he was shocked. So were the others.

On the lookout, Goku wasn't having that great of a time fighting the improved Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force threw Goku across the lookout causing him to hit a tree.  
He groaned and rubbed his head. "How were Vegeta and Gohan able to defeat these guys?"  
He saw a big guy heading his way. He had spiked up red hair. He wore a scouter on his right eye. Goku slowly got up and limped over to the big guy. The big wore torn armor. He studied Goku's power level. One he saw what it was, he just laughed.  
"What's...so...funny?" Goku asked.  
"Your power level," he said. "It's so puny!"  
"Finish him Recoome!" a member of the force said.

"So..." Goku said. "You're Recoome? The one...my son beat?"  
Recoome grew furious of the mention of Goku's sone. He got his fist ready to punch him harder and end Goku. Just as he was about to punch him, a fast light came out of nowhere and knocked Recoome out. The other members were shocked. Goku had no idea what was going on. Standing right in front of him was someone very familiar. He wore a turban on his head. He wore a white cape and blue pants. The figure looked over his shoulder at Goku and smiled.  
"Piccolo...?" Goku said weakly.

The three of them were in the air, searching for the Dragon Balls.  
Unfortunately, the Namek Elder didn't have them. The three of them were willing to look for them on Namek, but they knew they had to hurry. They didn't know how much longer they had left until they started to vanish. As they were in mid-air, they were approached by some unexpected visitors.  
"Going somewhere?" the visitor said. Dende looked up. There stood a fearsome foe. A foe that once threatened his home Planet, Namek. He was back to do it again. It was Frieza. Frieza was in his first form. In his first form, he has black horns and a white face. He has body armor on him during his first form. Just like Saiyans when they were born, he has a tail. Frieza has multiple forms. He has a bio form, which is his strongest. Right next to Frieza, is his father, King Cold. King cold is a tall guy. He is just as buff as Frieza when his is in one of his forms. He too has horns on his head. He too wears regular battle armor.  
"Frieza!" Supreme Kai said. "I...I thought you were..."  
"So did I." Frieza smiled.  
"We have been brought back by a certain someone who cannot be named."  
The three of them gulped.  
"Father," Frieza said. "Go find the Dragon Balls while I deal with these jokes."  
"As you wish, my son."  
Just as King Cold flew off, Frieza was ready to fight the three of them. They dodges every one of his hits. Unfortunately, Old Kai wasn't lucky at one point. Frieza hit Old Kai hard, sending him to the ground. Supreme Kai followed after. Old Kai was bleeding from the shoulder where Frieza hit him. Supreme Kai healed him so the pain would go away.  
"Now," Frieza looked over at Dende. "It's your turn."  
He was just to throw a punch at Dende when suddenly, a tall creature came flying in. He wore a white scarf. He had no battle armor on, but he knew how to fight. He wore a light vest as well. He resembled Piccolo. His chest and stomach were showing. He also wore white baggy pants.  
"It's good to see you again, Guardian of the Earth."  
Dende blinked his eyes. He thought he was imagining things. "...Nail?"

King Kai was still shocked to see that Kami had returned. Kami had fused with Piccolo after failing to defeat the Androids, and before Cell came along. Kami had a cane with him. He wore a long dark blue cape on his back. On the front, he wore a white piece of clothing. On it, there was a symbol.  
"Kami, I..I thought..."  
"As did I, King Kai." he told him. "But, it seems our plan did work."

"Plan?" Goku said. "What plan?"  
"To defuse ourselves." Piccolo explained.

"How exactly did this happen?" Dende asked.  
"It was all Piccolo's idea." Nail answered to Dende.

"Before I turned into a baby," Piccolo started. "I slowed down time with my mind. Don't ask how I did that. Even I question that power."

"As he slowed down time," Kami continued, while talking to King Kai. "  
Piccolo was communicating with us."

"We may only be in his mind and power," Nail explained. "but, we were still one. He told us of his plan."

"My plan was to turn into a baby." Piccolo arrived to the plan's explanation. "Once I was to turn into one, I was warned by Kami."

"He was told by Kami that if he doesn't keep his memory of his friends and  
Gohan, he would turn back to evil." Nail said.

"Without any hesitation," Kami explained to King Kai. "He stored his  
memory safely. I also warned him that becoming a baby, he could vanish and be recreated. He would never turn good again."

"I'd have to face you and you would have to kill me." Piccolo started to finish up. "In my mind, I knew you wouldn't feel too good about that. I have changed. Your son changed me and I could not let him down. The person who would recreate me would not give me any way to listen to reason. Instead, I would just try to kill you once I did before."  
"So," Goku confirmed. "Nail and Kami are one again?"  
"Yes," Piccolo responded. "but, I will have to fuse with them again."  
"How did you escape from vanishing?"  
"I was the first to vanish somehow." Piccolo explained. "I had no choice but to be sure I was an egg. Once I hatched again, I grew into an adult Namekian as soon as I did hatch. I kept my memories of our friendship and our adventures together."  
"Piccolo..." Goku was astonished. "You risked your life just so you could  
remember us?"  
"You guys changed me." Piccolo said. "When I took Gohan under my wing after you died, he taught me the true meaning. During that fight with the Saiyans, I  
realized the evil in my soul was gone. He healed me. That became clear to me when I entered the Other World; at King Kai's place. That's something I don't want to forget."  
"Is your little reunion done or not?" Recoome got up.  
They both turned their attentions to the Ginyu Force.  
"Ready to fight side by side, Goku?"  
"Just like old times, buddy." Goku got his fighting face on. They both charged at Recoome. The other members joined in as well.

"I have to say, Kami," King Kai said. "That's quite some story."  
"You do have to give Piccolo some credit."  
"They really did change Piccolo."  
"For the better too." Kami smiled.  
"Since you're here, Kami." King Kai laughed. Kami knew where this was going. "I could really use your help with these babies."  
Kami smiled and stayed to help King Kai with taking care of them. Kami is an old Namek, so he didn't have it in him to fight a lot.

A fist slammed the table, breaking it in half. "DAAMN IT!" King Vegeta yelled. "How does a Namek have the power avoid vanishment?!"  
"Nameks are strange creatures, sire." Javis said. "Especially Piccolo. He's one Namek we should be keeping a close eye on. He split into three. There's one on King Kai's place, and another on New Namek."  
"Something has to be done with this..."  
"I agree, my lord." Javis answered. "but, how?"  
"We must kill one of those Nameks."


	12. Namek is Threatened Once More

It was Goku and Piccolo vs the Ginyu Force on the Lookout. On Namek, it was Nail and the Kais vs Frieza and King Cold. Two battles taking place at the same time in two different places. The fights were real. King Kai gave updates to Kami every so often. It was lucky enough that Kami arrived on King Kai's planet to help out.  
"What's happening on the Lookout?"  
"The five of them are too strong, Kami." King Kai said sadly. "I don't know if they'll be able to do it."  
"I have faith in them." Kami said, putting Gohan and Videl in different parts of the planet. "What about Namek? How's Nail?"  
"Frieza and King Cold are stronger than ever."  
"Even stronger when Goku fought Frieza?"  
"I'm afraid so." King Kai lowered his head. "He isn't usually this strong in his first form. He was pretty easy to beat up in that form."  
"Is Nail attacking him at all?"  
"He's trying Kami,"  
"That's good."  
"...but he's not doing so well."

On Namek, Nail was getting beaten. Frieza was just too strong now. He never remembered Frieza being extremely strong in his first form. He has fought against Frieza before, and he was near death until Piccolo came along. He gave Frieza everything he got.  
"Destructo Disk!" Frieza shouted.  
"What?!" Nail was shocked. So was Dende.  
"H-how?" Dende was speechless.  
"OH NO!" King Kai cried out.  
"What? WHAT?" Kami ran over.  
"Frieza is using Krillin's technique, Destructo Disk!"  
"How the hell does he know that?!" Kami exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but this isn't going to end well at all if Frieza knows most of  
everyone's techniques."  
"YES!" King Vegeta shouted. "Use that move when you can, Frieza!"

He aimed the disk at Nail's right arm.  
"Nail!" Dende shouted. "LOOK OUT!"  
It was too late, Nail's right arm had been cut off. He screamed in pain. Dende flew right to Nail. Frieza was laughing.  
"Well done, son." his father congratulated him.  
"Nail," Dende held him. "Nail, stay still."  
"No, Dende..." Nail was running out of breath. "You must get...out of here."  
"Your arm..."  
"NOW!"  
Dende did as he was told. He back away from Nail. Fortunately for Nail, he had the power to regenerate just like grew his arm back. King Cold's eyes grew open.  
"How is that possible?!" Frieza stuttered.  
Nail looked over at Frieza. "When you have been fused with someone for years, you learn things."  
"WHAAT?!" King Vegeta exclaimed. "How can he learn that move from  
Piccolo?!"  
"If Piccolo's head is still in tact," Javis stated. "He can just about regenerate anything."  
"Why can't Frieza do that?!"  
"He was recreated without us knowing that Piccolo could regenerate. It was too late, Frieza was almost done. We couldn't give him any more powers."  
King Vegeta slammed the desk once again. He watched anxiously as Nail and Frieza fought.  
"So Nail has learned something, from Piccolo." King Kai smiled.  
"He regenerated his arm?" Kami asked.  
"He sure did." King Kai answered. "It also looks like the Kais and Dende are off to look for the Namekian Dragon Balls."  
Kami cheered with excitement. On Namek, Nail now knew what to look out for. He was now aware that Frieza had been recreated as well. He is now fully aware of all the attacks the Z fighters possessed. Nail was on his guard. He Frieza gave him everything he had. Nail was quick enough to dodge them all. Nail lowered his eyes. He was using a chop attack. He quickly appeared right beside Frieza and swung his hand at Frieza. He heard a crack in Frieza's neck. He screamed in pain. Next, he used an attack called Mystic Flasher. It shot out a yellow beam and sent Frieza flying in mid-air. He fell to the ground, creating a crater.  
"SON!" King Cold cried out.  
Nail did the same attack on King Cold as well. He landed right on top of Frieza. Frieza got mad and pushed his father off of him.  
"You seemed to have damaged me a bit."  
"We always got to fight for ourselves."  
"Sadly for you," Frieza smiled. "I have more tricks up my sleeve."  
He focused on Nail. He squinted his eyes and shot out a red beam, hitting Nail in the shoulder. He cinched in pain. He put his hand over his shoulder, trying to heal it. Frieza did it again, hitting his hand over his shoulder. He screamed louder. Then, Frieza put his hand together and started to shout the Kamehameha wave.  
"NOOOO!" Dende shouted.  
"NAIL!" King Kai cried out.  
Kami looked over. "Frieza now knows the Kamehameha!"  
"What kind of bastard would recreate Frieza like this?" Kami was angry.  
"A guy who has been watching every fight since he was reborn. He is a terror to be around. His name fears us all non-saiyans."  
"Who is it, King Kai?!" Kami was growing curious.  
"He's on Earth even as we speak. He's watching the fight on Namek."  
"WHOO?"  
King Kai faced Kami. "The King of the Saiyan race; King Vegeta."

Kami dropped his cane as soon as he heard that name.  
"He's back?!"  
"Indeed he is..."  
"B-b-but how?" Kami marched over to King Kai. He was killed along with his home planet.  
"Yes," King Kai explained. "but, one scientist already knew about the Saiyan race long before Goku announced it to the public. His name is Dr. Kiro. He's the brother of Dr. Gero, who created the Androids to destroy Goku. After learning of the Saiyan race, Dr. Kiro decided to revive King Vegeta using the Dragon Balls. He found them while the Cell games was going on."  
"So, what you're saying is..."  
"I'm afraid so, Kami." King Kai answered. "King Vegeta was here during Buu's reign."  
"Why didn't he die like the rest?"  
"Seeing how Buu was successful in eliminating the citizens of Earth," King Kai stated. "He and King Vegeta were able to escape Earth before being blown up by Kid Buu. They waited in the universe for days. Finally, when Earth was reborn from the Namekian Dragon Balls, they returned. They searched and Searched for soldiers to call their own."  
"Why wait until now for all this to happen?"  
"He wanted Earth to know more about the other races."

On Namek, Nail was still in pain. There was no chance for him to escape the Kamehameha wave that Frieza was just about to unleash on him. Dende watched in despair. Frieza unleashed the Kamehameha and it was headed towards Nail. The Kamehameha wave hit the ground. Frieza was smiling at his victory. When the dust went away, he was shocked.  
'I MISSED?!" he cried out. "HOW?!"  
He turned around and saw that Piccolo had come just in time. He was standing  
beside Nail.  
"Piccolo..." Nail was catching his breath. "I thought you...you were with Goku."  
"The Ginyu Force was strong this time, but it was still a boring battle." Piccolo said. "Now, it's just Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Goku's got them. Also, I felt your power decreasing. I had to abandon him."  
"Thank you...Piccolo." Nail grunted in pain. Piccolo signaled Dende to come over. He healed Nail. Piccolo ordered Dende and the Kais to go find the Dragon Balls as fast as they can. He looked up at Frieza. He removed his turban, but kept on his cape.  
"You may have return differently, Frieza." he told him. "but, there's a weak point to you, and I'll be the one to find that out."  
"You failed at fighting me the last time, Piccolo." Frieza taunted him. "What makes you think you can take me on this time?"  
Piccolo smirked. "I have the whole Namekian race with me this time."  
Frieza turned around and saw himself surrounded by the living Nameks.  
"Oh sh-"  
They all shot different Ki blasts at Frieza. They were all too strong for him to  
handle. Piccolo stood watch. As soon as the blasts went away, there revealed Frieza with cuts and blood dripping down his face.  
"H-h-how could this be?" Frieza was awed. "I was to return and defeat Goku..."  
Piccolo flew up to him. "Not everyone deserves a happy ending."  
He tore Frieza's weak right arm off. He cried in pain. King Cold flew right over.  
"My son!" he cried out. "My poor son!"  
Piccolo turned to him. "Oh, no worries." he told him. "You'll be joining him shortly."  
"Father..." Frieza groaned in pain.  
"He's about to blow!" a Namek said.  
"Take cover!" Piccolo shouted. They all flew down to the ground. Frieza exploded, causing blood to go all over the place. King Cold opened his eyes to find himself covered in his own son's blood. King Vegeta and Javis were speechless.  
"What. the. HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" King Vegeta screamed in anger.  
"I-I-I don't know sir..." Javis said. "I'm just in shock just like you my King."  
"He was supposed to be unstoppable!"  
"He's...dead..." King Kai's mouth dropped open.  
"Unbelievable..." Kami was speechless.  
"I never knew the Namek race could be that ruthless..." King Kai was surprised.  
"Neither did I, King Kai." Kami admitted. "Neither did I..."

On Namek, King Cold was furious.  
"You..." he began to say to Piccolo. "You killed my son..."  
"Planet Namek will live on." Piccolo said.  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he charged at Piccolo, but Piccolo was saved by Nail. Together, they fought King Cold. He was much harder than Frieza due to his anger.


	13. Vanishment

In the dome, Javis and King Vegeta wondered what to do next.  
"Should we take it up a notch?" Javis suggested.  
"It does seem we are going to have to rush our plans quickly." King Vegeta scratched his chin. "We'll see how this battle plays out."

On Namek, Nail had partnered up with Piccolo to defeat King Cold. Together, they were powerful, but King Cold's anger over the fact that his son died right  
before his eyes, made him stronger and more difficult to defeat.  
"I will make you Nameks pay for what you did to my son!"  
"Don't hold your breath." Nail taunted. They headed towards each other and starting throwing attacks at each other all at once.

Back on the Lookout, it was just Captain Ginyu and Goku now.  
"You are just as strong as I remember, Goku."  
"The last time I saw you," Goku lowered his eyebrows. "You switched bodies with a frog."  
"This time, I'm not going to let that happen to me."  
"You're right." Goku agreed. "This time, you'll be joining your other members in Hell!"  
They both charged at each other. Goku's first attack was Solar Flare. He put two fingers on his head and shouted "Solar Flare!". That attack blinded Captain  
Ginyu. The next attack he used was the Destructo Disk. He threw it at Ginyu, but he sensed it coming and dodged it.  
"Ever since I was recreated, Goku." Ginyu taunted at him. "I received the power to sense that attack. Sensing the solar flare attack wasn't easy."  
Goku kept on attacking him anyway. Ginyu just dodged every one. He appeared behind Goku and used Crusher ball. The ball hit Goku hard enough to send him down on the ground of the Lookout. When the glare went away, Goku, just laid there, unconscious. Ginyu flew down to him He kicked Goku over so he could see the pain on his face.  
"Goku...Goku...Goku..." he said. "Tsk. I expected more of a challenge from you."  
"I can...still fight..."  
"It looks like you can't to me, Goku." Ginyu laughed. He kicked Goku on the side and flew off.  
"Ginyu..." he said weakly, before closing his eyes. Before he closed his eyes, he saw a ship heading his way. He saw it land and people came out of it. He recognized those people. Coming out were his two sons, Krillin, and Yamcha. They lifted him onto a platform and carried him in the vehicle. Bulma was driving it. ChiChi kneeled next to Goku in sadness.  
"Please Goku," she said. "Don't leave me..."  
A tear dropped from her cheek and onto Goku's face.  
"He'll live ChiChi..." Videl said. "I know he will."  
They flew off to a nearby hospital. They checked him into a room. Another  
person that wasn't well, was Goku's Granddaughter, Pan. Pan was in the room across from Goku. Videl was extremely worried about her daughter. The doctors told her and Gohan that she might not make it. Videl was looking through the  
window of Pan's hospital room.  
"Videl?" her husband, Gohan, walked up from behind. "How is she doing?"  
"It's her breathing that's worrying me..." Videl was getting tearful. "They have that thing over her mouth."  
"I am worried for her too, Videl." he put his hand on her left shoulder. "All we can do is pray."  
Videl dried her eyes and cleared her throat. "How's Goku?"  
"The doctor says that he, Piccolo, and Nail should be waking up any moment now."  
They both walked into the room where the three of them were. ChiChi was  
holding Goku's hand tightly. Krillin walked up to Gohan and Videl as they  
entered.  
"How's Pan?" he asked, worryingly.  
"She's still having trouble breathing."  
"How could her being a baby again cause her to be like this?" Bulma questioned.  
Kami walked up to them. "King Kai told me that you all could've vanished if  
Supreme Kai, Old Kai, and Dende didn't find all the Namekian Dragon Balls in time."  
Dende and the Kais walked up to them. They all thanked them for bringing them back. Videl asked them why they couldn't heal Pan. Old Kai explained that  
Porunga, Namek's Eternal Dragon, said that he would be able to save all but one. They asked who, but the Dragon couldn't tell. It was unforeseeable. They feared it could be Pan. Videl refused to believe that. A noise came from one of the guys  
laying on the beds.  
"ChiChi...?" Goku groaned. "ChiChi, is...is that you?"  
"Father!" Gohan and Goten exclaimed.  
"Goku!" ChiChi cried tears of joy. "You're okay!"  
"All of you," he said weakly.. He gave off a weak smile "You're all back to  
normal."  
"Yup!" Krillin smiled. "It's all thanks to Dende and the Kais!"  
Goku looked over at the three of them. "Thank you guys..."  
Goku grunted trying to sit up. He looked around him and found that Piccolo and Nail have been unconscious as well.  
"H-how did I get here?" Goku said.  
"We learned of your fight from King Kai." Tien said. "He told us you weren't  
doing so great."  
"So, we figured we would go to try to help you." Yamcha continued. "but, it was too late. You had already lost against Captain Ginyu."  
"Ugh..." Goku moaned. "I hate that guy."  
Kami came up front. "It's a good thing you found the right friends, Goku."  
"Kami," he said. "You came."  
"I had to make sure you were okay."

The door opened and a doctor came in.  
"Excuse me, but I need to borrow Gohan and Miss Videl for a moment."  
They both stepped out in the hall with the Doctor. They all watched as they saw Videl fall to the ground crying. Gohan was trying to comfort her. ChiChi clapped her hands on her mouth, her eyes watery. Goten put his hand on his neck and hung his head. Bulma started to cry soon after. Goku closed his eyes.  
"No..." ChiChi didn't want to believe it. "She..she can't..."  
ChiChi fell to the floor crying. Krillin tried to help her up. She brought ChiChi to an available chair and sat her down.  
"ChiChi..." Eighteen walked over. "I am so so sorry..."  
"She was only a child..."ChiChi whimpered. "What kind of monster could've done this to her?"  
Gohan entered the room. Bulma and her daughter, Bulla, exited to comfort Videl in her time of need.  
"I think we better go..." Dende advised them all. They all nodded their heads and left Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Mr. Satan, and Goten alone in their saddened times.  
"Gohan..." Goku had a sad look upon his face.  
"She's gone..." Gohan slid his back on the wall. "She was just a child...and she's been taken away from us..."  
"What did the doctor say?" Mr. Satan asked.  
"It was the breathing that got to her." Gohan started to explain. "Her heart was beating fast. The doctor said that wasn't exactly normal for kids her age. She is mostly human. She didn't have that much Saiyan blood in her."  
"What else did the doctor say?" Goku wondered.  
"He said that her heart...vanished." Gohan was conflicted by that statement. "Her soul and blood vanished along with it as well."  
Goku scratched his head. "How is that even possible?"  
"Even the doctor is at a loss for words." Gohan told them. "First, old enemies  
appear, then we're turned into babies. Next, we lose a family member."  
"You're right, Gohan." Goku said. "Something isn't right, and I fear that this is only the beginning."

The doors automatically opened and two figures walked in. King Cold and Captain Ginyu were approached by Javis and King Vegeta.  
"I'm sorry for the loss of Frieza, King Cold." he gave him his condolences. "I was certain he would be able to withstand anything."  
"Piccolo said Frieza had a weakness." King Cold confirmed to King Vegeta.  
"Dr. Kiro mentioned no weaknesses to me." King Vegeta informed them.  
"If Frieza had a weakness, does that mean we all do too?" Ginyu asked.  
"I will ask the other scientists." King Vegeta said. "In other news, we have gotten rid of a weakling Saiyan. We all had a long day. We best get some rest."  
They all agreed and headed off to their rooms.

In the hospital. Goku laid there awake, thinking of ways how his  
granddaughter died. He was certain everyone would be alive. Did someone make sure Pan didn't make it? He was confused on how any of this could have  
happened. This wasn't close to being over. It was the beginning of new days ahead for him and his friends. Dark Days were headed their way.


	14. Pan's Entrance

The following week, after Goku, Nail, and Piccolo were released from the  
hospital, they had a burial service for Pan. Videl wanted her to have a proper burial. Everyone else agreed. The day was a Wednesday. People from all over West City came over to pay their respects. There was no dry eye from ChiChi and  
Videl. Pan was loved by everyone. She was a sweet girl and very kind. She was Bulla's best friend. They would go over each other's house every so often and play together. She was the niece of Goten, Gohan's younger brother. She was the granddaughter of ChiChi and Goku. She had long brown hair, similar to her grandmother's She wore an orange bandana on her head and a red shirt. She wore jeans to go along with them. She died when she was only thirteen years old.  
"She was just teenager," the pastor said. "She had much life in her, yet she was taken away from us far too soon."  
Videl sniffled at those words and dried her eyes. "Pan..."  
Gohan walked over to her and gave a kiss on the cheek and hugged her tight.  
It was time to bury the coffin into the ground. Videl was up first.  
"My poor baby..." she said quietly. She kneeled down and kissed the coffin. She walked away with Bulma holding her in her arms. After the final farewells, the  
family and friends of Pan stayed and watched the cemetery workers bury her into the ground. Watching them from far behind was a person already dead. He was a buff man and had pointy large ears. He was completely red. He wore a blue suite with a white cape down his back. He had the eyes of a demon, but he seemed to have changed. On his feet, he wore white boots. He calls himself Dabura. After the burial was done, he returned to the Other World. Upon returning, he  
requested an audience with King Yemma.

King Yemma is the guy who decided who stays above and who goes down below. When Dabura died, he was face to face with King Yema. He fought to stay above, King Yemma allowed him to. King Yema is a big red ogre who sits behind a desk his whole time, deciding who goes where. He has a black beard upon his face and black hair on his head. He wears a suit and tie. When Dabura requested an audience, King Yemma accepted.  
"You have to bring her back." Dabura asked.  
"There's nothing I can do." he said in his usual low voice. "I'm sorry Dabura."  
"She's just a teenager!" Dabura said. "Have you no idea who she truly is?"  
"I am aware she is Gohan's daughter." King Yemma responded. "but, she ceases to exist."  
"You have the power to recreate her." Dabura mentioned. "You are basically a God."  
"I'm sorry, Dabura." he apologized. "There's nothing I can do."

Dabura grabbed his cape and turned around in anger as King Yemma watched him. He saw him walking up to the soul door.  
"Dabura!" King Yemma's quaking yell. The whole ground shook. "What are you doing?"  
"Doing what should be done." Dabura told him off.  
Yemma ordered his men to stop him, but Dabura swung his hand. The soldiers went flying and hit the wall. He opened the door. A big gust of wind flew out and Dabura reached in.  
"You go in there, Dabura," Yemma warned him. "You'll never return."  
Dabura ignored his warnings and reached in anyway. He dug through until he  
finally found a soul, wearing an orange strip. He took out the soul and climbed on King Yemma's desk. He laid down the soul in front of him.  
"Do it. Now." Dabura demanded him.  
"You cannot demand me." Yemma pounded his fists on his desk.  
In came a small woman. She was a witch. She wore a witch's hat and gown. She flew in on a ball.  
"Fortuneteller Baba," King Yemma stuttered. "What brings you here?"  
Fortuneteller Baba is also known as Master Roshi's sister.  
"I'm here to tell you to listen to this man's request."  
"I don't have to listen to you." Yemma grunted.  
"If you don't," she threatened. "I guess we will just have to unleash Janemba on you again."  
King Yemma started to sweat. He stuttered nervously. "Th-there's no n-n-need for that to happen! I'll get right on it!"

He immediately put his hands together and a light appeared. He closed his eyes. He rose his hands up high. At last, he was done. There, laid Pan. She looked the same as before. She wore the same clothing when she died.  
"She'll be out for a bit." King Yemma informed Dabura. Dabura picked her up and thanked him. He jumped down from King Yemma's desk. He started to head out when King Yemma stopped him.  
"Oh, and Dabura." he mentioned. He turned around. "She's in your hands now. Take good care of her."  
Dabura nodded and headed off to his place of comfort; a field. A field that is very green. That was the first place he met ChiChi, Bulma, and Videl when they died. He laid Pan down on the grass gently, as a halo appeared above her. He looked at her.  
"You remind me so much of your grandmother, Pan." Dabura said quietly. "ChiChi was the first person I met in the Other World..."

 **Age 774**

ChiChi had awoken in a field of flowers. The last thing she remembered was going up to Super Buu angrily. She smacked him because she thought that he had killed Gohan at the time. In revenge, Super Buu turned her into an egg and stepped on her. She got up in the field and noticed she didn't have a full body. Her legs were missing. She noticed that a halo was above her head.  
"Am I...dead?" she asked herself. "Now I remember! That freak turned me into an egg and killed me! I will get that bastard!"  
"He's not worth it." a voce came out of nowhere. "I had the same demise as you, except I was turned into a cookie and eaten."  
ChiChi looked around her. She saw a big red guy coming her way. She backed away, scared. Dabura appeared right behind her and caught her just before she fell to the ground. "I am no enemy of yours, ChiChi."  
"H-h-how do you know my name?" ChiChi's lips quivered in fright.  
"You are Gohan's mother, correct?"  
"Y-y-you know my son?" ChiChi gasped. "You've seen him? Where?!"  
"I have not seen him up here yet, but I have met him on Earth." Dabura clarified. "I can help you search for him."  
"Thank you." ChiChi was appreciated. "By the way, what do they call me?"  
"I am Dabura." he greeted himself, smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, Dabura."  
It was the beginning of a new friendship between ChiChi and Dabura. Not too long after, Videl and Bulma joined the two of them. Togehter, they searched the whole world for Gohan, they had no luck in finding him. Videl and Bulma explained that they were turned into chocolate and eaten. The same went for their friends.

 **Present Day**

Dabura was looking up at the sky when he heard moaning from Pan, who was laying down next to him. She was just starting to wake up.  
"Wh-where am I...?" she was weak. She slowly opened her eyes. Looking straight at her, was Dabura. He smiled as she woke up. She saw the halo and screamed quickly. She started to back away.  
"Wh-who are YOU?"  
"It's OK, Pan." he calmed her down.  
"How the hell do you know my name?"  
She looked all around her. She found herself in a field. She saw clouds closer to her before. She looked down below and saw more clouds.  
"No..." Pan put her hands over her mouth. "I-I can't..."  
Dabura walked over to her. He had a frown upon his face. "It's true Pan." he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Mommy...Daddy..." she started to cry. "No...NO...NO!"  
Dabura put her head on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her in her time of need. Pan was now Dabura's responsibility. He was going to do whatever he could to bring Pan back home. Even if it was asking Babidi, his former master, to help him.


	15. Pan's Trainers

Pan was still in disbelief that she was actually dead. There was a halo right above her head. She was with some guy she never met before, but claims that he knew her mother.  
"Dabura," Pan asked. Dabura was taking her somewhere. They were walking down SnakeWay. He looked over at her.  
"How did you know I was the daughter of Gohan?"  
"Y'see Pan," he looked at her. He had the look of a demon. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were black. He said he had changed. Pan wanted to see it for  
herself. "I had a feeling you were. I saw you grow up from here. I kept memories of your mother in my heart. Your father and I, well, we didn't start off on good terms.  
"Why not?"  
"Before I died," he said. "I was a servant to a wizard, who goes by the name Babidi."  
"Sounds like a part of a spell."  
Dabura laughed. "Anyway, together, we were to bring back Majin Buu. We took your father's energy and used it for that purpose. He was out cold for quite some time. When we didn't have enough, Babidi decided to turn Vegeta into something worse. When we finally got enough energy from your father and Vegeta, we  
resurrected Majin Buu. He didn't turn out as we hoped. He seemed like a big baby."  
"Is that the one my Grandfathers became friends with?" Pan asked.  
"Yes." Dabura continued. "I fought Buu, and he beat me. I thought I was finished. My life flashed before my eyes. Moments later. I awoke. I took a sword and stabbed it through him. He healed himself. I was dismayed. He didn't hestitate at all. After all that, he turned me into a big cookie and swallowed me whole."  
"Whoa..." Pan said. "You went through some hell, Dabura."  
Finally, they arrived at their destination. It wasn't the end of Snake Way though, they were only at the halfway point. "So, this Babidi guy, that's who we're meeting here?"  
"Yes, he should be here any minute."

King Kai was watching the whole thing.  
"I knew it! Aha!" he cried out. Kami came running out of the house.  
"What is it, King Kai?"  
"Gohan's daughter still exists!"  
"WHAT?!" he was surprised at the announcement. "I thought King Vegeta was successful."  
"So did I, old friend." King Kai.  
"Well, this is great news!" Kami exclaimed. "We can inform them that she's in Other World."  
King Kai shook his head. He explained if they informed the others now, it would put them in even more danger. King Vegeta would be furious to learn of Pan's return. He got rid of her for a reason. He felt that Pan was just too weak of a  
Saiyan. Pan is three-fourths human and only a quarter Saiyan. That's not enough Saiyan blood to impress King Vegeta. He also explained why they can't be the ones who tell them about the King of all Saiyans's return. It will just make Prince Vegeta not think. He will go straight for it. Prince Vegeta was known for that. He can go overboard. King Kai said that King Vegeta wants to show himself, he is just waiting until the time is right.  
"He wants his son to suffer?" Kami wondered.  
"I'm afraid so." King Kai lowered his head. "He wants his son's family to die right before his eyes. He wants to teach him a lesson."  
"King Kai!" Kami said. "We can't let him do this!"  
"I'm afraid we have no choice but to."  
Kami understood King Kai's decision. After promising not to tell the others, Kami went back to the others to see how things were and see if Piccolo was ready to fuse. He met up with the others at Bulma's house. Videl and Gohan weren't there. When Kami asked why, Bulma responded that ChiChi reminded her of Pan. They all walked to the cemetery and paid their respects to Pan.  
"They've been avoiding us a lot lately," ChiChi felt offended.  
"Can you blame them?" Eighteen said. They've been through a lot these past few days. They need some time alone."

Everyone agreed with what Eighteen said. In the living room, it was just ChiChi, Bulma, and Eighteen. The others were off somewhere were  
discussing about what had happened the past week and their opinions on them. They discussed on what it was like being babies again. They all agreed it was a weird experience.  
If I remember correctly, Bulma." ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "I do remember  
hearing that Vegeta was misbehaving..."  
"MY Vegeta?"  
"Who else?" Eighteen pointed out. "His father is long gone. He's the only Vegeta out there."  
"My Vegeta wouldn't do anything like that."  
"Believe it, Bulma." Eighteen winked at her. "This is what somebody is trying to tell us. This new evil rising, I think he wants everyone back to where their lives started."  
"Then," ChiChi said. "You wouldn't have hooked up with Krillin."  
"He'd have found someway to get me to care again." Eighteen said. "After all, I wouldn't be pr-"  
She stopped before she could finish the sentence. She blushed. ChiChi and Bulma both shrieked.  
"I shouldn't have said that..."  
"OH MY GOD!" Bulma shouted.  
"Shut up!" she blushed. Krillin and Goku came running in.  
"What? What happened?" Krillin said, panicked.  
"Nothing." Eighteen said quickly.  
"Are you sure?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.  
"Just go back to your training." ChiChi signaled. They both shrugged it off and walked back.  
"You haven't told him yet?" Bulma asked, happily.  
"We're not getting married for another two months."  
"You have got to tell him." ChiChi said. "I'm going to throw you the biggest baby shower."  
"I'll help!" Bulma volunteered.  
"Yeah, I don't know..."  
"Oh come on!" Bulma encouraged her. "You're one of us now. You've gotta let us do something!"  
Eighteen sighed. Bulma and ChiChi gave her a big hug and went out. Eighteen slouched down in her chair.

"I just can't believe she's gone, Buu..." Mr. Satan said. "My one and only granddaughter..."  
Bee whimpered and pushed his face against his owner's leg. Bee is a dog that Buu found when he was resurrected. He was a puppy at first. Buu found him injured somewhere in a city. He brought him back to Mr. Satan. Once he healed the puppy, he told him to leave, but the puppy decided to stay. Soon enough, they became friends. One day, when Buu was playing with him, Bee was shot and killed. Buu was shocked and furious. That caused Evil Buu to be released. Mr. Satan and Bee were the first to touch Buu's heart. Hercule leaned down and petted Bee. He felt a little better. They were at Mr. Satan's nice big 's where Buu lived when he turned over a new leaf.  
"You want Buu to make it up to you?" he asked Mr. Satan.  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"Buu can make you something."  
"What would that be?"  
"Cake?"  
"Vanilla?"  
"Whatever you ask, Buu will make!" he immediately went into the kitchen.  
"Thank you, Buu." Mr. Satan watched him head off. "You truly are the best friend a guy could ask for."

Dabura and Pan sat down on Snake Way, waiting for this so called wizard to  
appear. They have been waiting for a thirty minutes now.  
"How much longer is this going to take?"  
"Patience Pan," Dabura advised her. "This is the first step of your training."  
"Training?"  
"You're a Saiyan right?"  
"Yeah...but not a lot."  
"Then, I'm sure your father has told you countless of stories about how he and his father trained hard to defeat their enemies."  
"Yeah," Pan chuckled. "I had a blast listening to them. There was this one time when they were the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and they would eat so much when they can."  
They both laughed. They were silent for a moment.  
"You must've meant a whole lot to them."  
"I did." Pan looked up into the sky. "They meant a whole to me."  
Pan started to get a little teary eyed. "I miss them so much..."  
"I have no doubt that they miss you as well."

They waited and waited. As they waited, they did some warm up exercises  
together. As they did some exercises, Dabura explained how patience is the first step. He told her that being patient will bring the good stuff to her. Being irritated and frustrated isn't always the answer. She must focus. Deep breathing will help her. They did some yoga poses together. Some of those Yoga poses turned into fighting poses. There were times when Pan would lose it and Dabura would  
remind her about not losing her focus and patience. After fifteen minutes of  
exercises, a door from below came above.  
"It's time." Dabura said.  
Pan gulped in anticipation. Out came a short guy with little hair on his head. He looked like a complete alien. He wore a light blue bottom and a a black top with an "M" crest on it. His eyes looked like they were sticking out of his sockets. His eyes were the color green. On his back, he wore a light orange cape.  
"Dabura..." he said in a somewhat high voice. "It's been too long."  
"That it has, Babidi." he answered. Pan hid behind Dabura's leg. Babidi caught a glimpse of her.  
"Is that our student?"

Dabura pushed Pan out a little. She introduced herself and Babidi introduced him. He explained that he is a wizard who was killed by Buu. He felt like the Buu he brought back was just too stupid. Pan explained that Buu has changed. She told them that he is now a friend of her grandfather, Mr. Satan. They both looked at each other and went along with it.  
"Shall we get started?" Dabura said.  
"Let's." Babidi agreed.  
Together, the three of them flew down Snake Way. Pan's training from Babidi and Dabura has now begun.


	16. The Not So Far Off Future

Three months have passed since Pan's passing and her training began. Babidi and Dabura were watching her train on a stadium like floor. They found some good training partners for Pan to fight again. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes this time. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black shorts. He wore a white backwards hat as all kept charging at her. She was knocking them all back one by one. When they all got back up on her feet, they all ran towards her, surrounding her. She smiled and spun around. She created a huge enough wind for her to knock everyone off the platform. As soon as that was done, she was out of breath. She hopped off the stage and grabbed a towel. She heard clapping and turned around. There, she saw Babidi and Dabura walking her way.  
"Good job!" Babidi congratulated her.  
"Good?" she was panting. "I thought I did great!"  
"You did really good, Pan." Dabura elaborated. "but there's still work to be done."  
Pan put the towel over her shoulder. "Right now, I need a break."  
They let her take her break. She got herself cleaned in the shower and put her  
normal clothes on. When she walked out, she noticed a big meal waiting for her. Dabura and Babidi had the chefs make it for her.  
"I'm starving!" she said. She started to stuff her face and drink. As soon as she was done, she put her hand on her stomach and burped.  
"That was good..." she smiled. She got up from her chair and yawned. "I need a nap."

The place they set up for her was beautiful. It was a huge mansion. King Yemma approved it because she was Gohan's daughter. Anything that Dabura and Babidi wanted for her was to go through King Yemma first. She had to prove herself to King Yemma though. One day during her second month of training, she had to prove to King Yemma that she had been learning. King Yemma requested to see Pan once every two months. He was to inform King Kai of how she was  
doing with her training. Pan was to see King Kai soon enough though. Right now, she wasn't a completely experienced fighter. That's how Babidi and Dabura were able to take her in for the time. She entered her big room. Her room was mainly white. It was a simple room. She had a nice big fancy bed. She plopped right on to it and fell asleep. Dabura entered the room and turned off the lights. He slowly closed the doors. As he turned around, he saw Babidi.  
"Well?"  
Babidi gave him a sheet with Pan's name and signature on it. She was going to be graded on each skill she needed to learn and she had a long way to go. He saw the grade was a "B-". In the comments, it said that she seemed to have lost her  
patience, but was able to keep her focus. They both agreed her patience needed more work. They called it a day and headed off to bed themselves.

Over the past three moths on Earth, Krillin and Eighteen finally got married. At their reception, Eighteen finally made her big announcement. Krillin pretty much passed out by the news. He was awaken by Yamcha fanning him; trying to cool him off. . ChiChi, and Bulma were happy for them. Things have quieted down after Pan's death. There were no new threats of any kind. Goku found that to be a bit suspicious. He did his best to ignore it. Everyone was dressed nice for their wedding. Even the Nameks were dressed nice. Videl and  
Gohan were able to slow dance together for the first time after their daughter's death. Goku and ChiChi joined them on the floor soon after. Bulma made Vegeta dance with her. Even though he didn't enjoy dancing,. he found it peaceful to be on a dance floor with Bulma.

A few weeks after the wedding, Gohan started to act more weirder than usual. He was drinking before, but he was never a heavy drinker before. Videl became increasingly worried. He hasn't been himself since Pan died. She would wake up in the middle of the night to see that Gohan was no longer in bed. She'd see the door opened and a light coming from the kitchen. There, she'd find Gohan having a drink or two. He says that they calm his nerves, but she wasn't buying it. Sometimes, Gohan would have temper issues. He would get mad and then he would just yell and he's back to normal.

It is the day of Goten's Seventeenth birthday. Everyone was there, except for Gohan. ChiChi, too, was worried for her son.  
"Videl," she walked up to her. "Where's Gohan?"  
She was looking out a window in the living room. She turned around to face ChiChi. "I'm worried for him, ChiChi." she responded. "He hasn't been himself lately."  
"What do you mean?" Goku said, coming up from behind. Goten went outside with Trunks to play catch.  
"He's been drinking a lot lately." she explained to them. "He says it's a stress  
reliever. I'm not sure if I believe him."  
"When did this start happening?" ChiChi asked.  
"A few days after Pan passed," Videl confirmed with them. "but, it wasn't as bad as now."  
Goku and ChiChi looked at each other. ChiChi advised Videl to go grab a piece of cake.  
"Goku," ChiChi pulled him aside. "You have to go talk to him."  
Goku said he would tomorrow. Right now, it was just focusing on Goten. He was officially an adult.

Gohan was sitting out on his back porch, having a drink. He heard the door bel ring.  
"It's opened!" he called out. In came a unexpected guest. It was Javis, the head of the leading news channel. He walked out back to find Gohan sitting down.  
"I thought you would be at your brother's birthday, Gohan." he surprised Gohan by saying.  
"Javis!" he said. "You scared me a little."  
He gestured Javis to sit down next to him. He poured a drink for Javis as he sat down. "What brings you here?"  
"I thought I would check up on you to see how you're doing."  
"Huh?"  
"You lost your daughter just a few months ago didn't you?"  
Gohan just frowned and didn't say anything.  
"My condolences." he put his hat on his chest.  
"I appreciate the visit, Javis." Gohan took another sip. "but if you're only here just for that, you might as well just leave now."  
"Actually," he admitted. "That's not why I am here."  
Gohan gave him a funny look. "I'm here to show you something. You remember when Raditz came, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well," he took out his phone. "Take a look at this."  
A video was playing on his phone. Gohan watched as it processed. It was in the same place where Raditz's pod crashed. In the video, it showed Goku taking  
Raditz hostage. He was yelling something. Piccolo was getting ready to attack. There, he saw his special bean cannon take place. It went right through Raditz and Goku. He saw them fly apart from each other and they landed on the ground. That was the end of the video. Gohan's hands started to shake with rage.  
"Your father wasn't always telling you the truth." Javis informed him. "All this time, you thought it was Raditz who killed your father."  
"He was my friend..." Gohan's eyes were lowered. "He lied to me..."  
"I thought you deserved to know."  
Javis tipped his hat at Gohan and headed out. Gohan was furious that he broke the glass he was holding. He lifted off from the balcony and flew off to Goten's party to confront Piccolo. Javis smiled and transported back to the dome. He entered the surveillance room and told King Vegeta to turn it on. They sat back and watched as the action unfold.


	17. Piccolo vs Gohan

Gohan finally arrived at Goten's party. He stood on an edge of a cliff near his parents home. He watched as his friends and family celebrated Goten's birthday. He jumped off the cliff and walked straight to his parents house. He slammed the door opened, scaring the partygoers. He was in Super Saiyan mode.  
"Gohan!" his mother cried out. "Where have you been?"  
He didn't say a noticed he looked angry about something. Without saying a word, he walked right up to Piccolo.  
"You lying bastard..." he grunted. He then slapped him  
"GOHAN!" Goku was shocked. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
Piccolo was lying on the floor, holding his face. "Get up!" Gohan shouted at him.  
"What the hell did I do to you?" Piccolo yelled back.  
Gohan ignored him ad picked Piccolo up. He threw Piccolo through the window. Everyone gasped. He flew until he hit a tree. Nail tried to stop him, but Gohan flung Nail back. He then flew towards Piccolo. Everyone ran out of the house in awe. Trunks and Goten ran up to them.  
"What's going on?!" Goten asked. "We heard crashing!"  
"Gohan's lost it!" Vegeta told him. "He just came in and started pounding on  
Piccolo."  
Goten thought to himself that didn't sound like the Gohan he knew. He flew over to where they were fighting. ChiChi tried to stop him, but Goku held her back.  
"Gohan!" Goten pulled his brother's arm back from punching Piccolo. "That's ENOUGH!"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He flung his little brother into the air.  
"GOTEN!" ChiChi cried out. Trunks tried to help too, but Gohan was  
unstoppable. King Vegeta and Javis smiled at the action  
"Now," King Vegeta said. "THIS is how a true Saiyan is supposed to act!"

Everyone else tried to help Piccolo, but were overcome by Gohan. Bulma aided Trunks and Goten to their wounds. Goku grabbed Vegeta and they did their best to interfere as well.  
"Get up an fight, you green bastard!" Gohan kept going.  
"I'm not going to fight you until I know what I did!" Piccolo shouted.  
"How could you not know what you did!?" Gohan shouted back.  
"Kami!" King Kai cried out for his attention. "Gohan's lost it!"  
Kami ended up watching the whole thing. He saw Piccolo was attacking him. Blood was dripping from Piccolo's face.  
"Why isn't he fighting back?" Kami asked.

Gohan head butted Vegeta, so he would get out of the way. He hit the ground and was knocked out cold. Bulma ran towards him. "VEGETA!"  
"Daddy!" Bulla cried out.  
"Bulma...Bulla..." he said. weakly. "Something's inside him..."  
"What are you talking about?" Bulla was confused.  
"I can feel...darkness...in his heart..."  
Videl heard what Vegeta was saying. It was Goku's turn to stop the fighting. Piccolo finally had enough of getting beaten up. He finally started firing energy waves at Gohan. Gohan dodges them all. He flew quickly to Piccolo and punched him in the stomach. He was too weak to take it. He made a defeated face and fell to the floor unconscious. Gohan powered up his Super Saiyan self and prepared himself. He flew straight to piccolo only to be stopped by Goku, who was in Super Saiyan. Typically, a Saiyan would have black hair. When in Super Saiyan, they would have blond hair. Piccolo soon enough got up and flew next to Goku. They both got into fighting positions, but Goku separated them.  
"That's ENOUGH!" he shouted. They both gave each other angry stares.  
"Gohan, what has gotten INTO you?"  
"He's been lying to me all along!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Piccolo demanded an answer.  
"You know exactly what I talking about!" Gohan kept yelling. "When Raditz came!"  
They both immediately knew where this was going. The three of them powered down. They landed on the floor gently.  
"Gohan..." Goku tried to explain.  
"When you died," Gohan started. "Piccolo took me in and trained me for a year. When I awoke, he told me that you were killed. He never told me HE was the one who killed you!"  
Everyone hung their heads in shame. Gohan looked all around him. "You all knew?"  
"Gohan..." Piccolo sighed. "Listen..."  
Gohan ignored him and turned to his father. "You planned this?"  
"It was to get rid of Raditz."  
Gohan slid his hands through his hair and sighed out of frustration. "You never told me."  
"You weren't supposed to know." Piccolo admitted. "How did you find out?"  
"Why does it matter how I found out?!" Gohan shouted. "YOU both lied to me! You two were the closest guys I had. I thought I trusted you."  
"Gohan..." Goku wanted to say something but his son prevented him to. He startted to walk away.  
"Come on, Videl." he demanded. "We're going home."  
"No." Videl said. It seemed like she had made her mind. Everyone looked at her and gasped.  
"N...no?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. He started walking towards her. They were face to face.  
"You've been acting differently since Pan's death."  
"I'm grieving!"  
"You don't think I am?!" Videl told him off. "Gohan, I miss you too, but you...you have gotten into the habit of drinking!"  
"People deal with grief differently," he said calmly, looking down at the ground.  
They were silent for a moment.  
"I've made my decision, Gohan." Videl looked sad. "I think we need some time away from each other."  
The people around them started to whisper. They couldn't believe their ears.  
Gohan started to grow even more angry.  
"No." he said. "When we say we're going home, we're going home!"  
He grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her. "Let go of me!" she  
demanded. He ignored her.  
"Videl!" Hercule cried out. He tried to aid his daughter, but Goku held him back. He shook his head.  
"Let me go, Gohan!" she kept saying. She finally kicked him in the ankle. He screamed in pain. She released herself from Gohan's grasp. He got up from the ground and faced Videl.  
"How dare you kick me..." he grunted.  
It was a tense stare off between them two. Just a few seconds later. Gohan slapped her, hard, and she fell to the ground. ChiChi gasped. She ran over to Videl who started to cry. She put her hand on her cheek. She picked Videl up. Goku told her to bring Videl inside. He walked up to Gohan.  
"It's best you go, Gohan." Goku gave him a stern look.

Without saying a word, he started to walk away. Everyone was too shocked to even process what just happened. Goku escorted everyone back inside. ChiChi helped Videl upstairs so she could get some rest. Goten and Trunks did the same for Piccolo and Nail. Goku sat on the couch, trying to figure out what just happened. He didn't remember telling Gohan anything about that day, so how did he find out. That was the question going through everyone's heads.


	18. Dark Truth

ChiChi got Videl settled in hers and Goku's room. Goten and Trunks got Nail and Piccolo settled in his and Gohan's old room. Vegeta was laying down on the couch, being taken cared of by his wife. When ChiChi stepped out of her room, ChiChi bumped into Mr. Satan.  
"How's mu sweet little angel?" he was worried. "Is she OK? Can I see her?"  
He tried to walk in, but ChiChi closed the door immediately after he opened it.  
"It's best to leave her be." ChiChi had her hand still on the doorknob. "She's been through a lot. She needs her rest."  
Hercule respected her answer. They both went downstairs to see a huge crowd.  
"Well?"  
"She'll be fine." ChiChi said. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "There is a bruise on the left cheek, where Gohan hit her". She looked around for Goku. "Where's my husband?"  
"He went to go get Senzu beans from Korin." Tien mentioned.

Goku finally arrived at Korin's tower.  
"Korin?" he called for him. "Korin? Are you home.  
Instead of small furry cat coming out, out came a chubby man. He carried a sword with him. He wore an orange shirt with strips on it. He had messy hair He had big eyebrows as well. He came out carrying a bag of senzu beans.  
"Goku," he said in a scruffy voice. "I haven't seen you up here in a while."  
"Yajirobe!' he smiled. "You're normal again too."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
He looked around for Korin. "Have you seen Korin around?"  
"He went up on the lookout with Dende and Kami."  
He thanked Yajirobe and headed off to the Lookout. There, he found Mr. Popo, Kami, Korin, and Dende discussing something. Once he landed, everyone stared at him. He walked over to them.  
"What's going on here?" Goku asked.  
"Goku!" Korin said. "It's a surprise to see you here."  
"I could say the same about you." Goku chuckled. "What were you guys talking about?"  
Korin looked over at the other three. "We will have to tell him."  
"We can't Korin." Dende said. "He'll find out soon enough."  
"Now you all have me curious." Goku scratched his head.  
Korin sighed. "We're just going to have to tell you the bad news then."  
"Aww!" Goku had a long face. His arms were dangling. "Why is it always bad news? Can't it just be good news for once?"  
The rest walked over to them. "Goku," he said. "We're afraid that we have some bad news to share about Gohan with you."  
"What about him?"  
Kami sighed. Dende looked on the ground. Mr. Popo put his hands on his back. Korin turned to Goku.  
"We feel that his true Saiyan pride has arrived." Korin said.  
"I'm confused here."

Kami took over for Korin.  
"Goku," he said. "When Gohan attacked Piccolo earlier today. Dende and King Kai could feel something inside him was growing. A Darkness perhaps."  
"A...a...darkness?"  
"When you were sent to Earth, you were tasked with destroying it, but something inside you changed. You were no longer the saiyan you were supposed to be. You were a good guy. You saved the world from multiple disasters. The darkness within you faded away. Same with Vegeta. Earth became both of your home. After the passing of his daughter, Gohan couldn't bring himself to do good anymore. Once he learned from Javis that it was Piccolo who killed you and Raditz, the darkness started to grow inside him."  
"Is...that what Vegeta meant when he could sense darkness in Gohan's heart?"  
"I'm sorry, Goku."  
Goku stood his ground. "Is there anyway to release the darkness inside him?"  
They all looked at each other.  
"The only way to release it from him is to defeat the evil who unleashed it upon him." Mr. Popo said.  
Goku clapped his hands He had a fighter's face on.  
"Let's get this bastard then." He flew off.  
"WAIT!" Dende tried to stop him. "It's not who you think it is!"  
It was too late. Goku went after Javis. Dende tried to follow, but Kami advised him not to. He said he and his friends aren't ready to know that King Vegeta has  
returned.

Goku arrived at West city where the media office was. He entered the building angrily. There, was Javis. He told his secretary to walk away.  
"Goku..." he smiled. "What can I do for-"  
All of a sudden a hand slapped his face. "What the hell?"  
"You told my son that it was Piccolo that was the one who killed me and Raditz."  
"I'm surprised." he said. "Your friends on the Lookout tell you that already?"  
"Why does that matter to you?"  
"I know things about you Goku." Javis smirked. "Things that you didn't tell most people. You kept things to yourself. There was only one person you told all this to."  
"The hell are you bla..." Goku now realized who he was. "That's impossible."  
"Now you know who I really am, Goku?"  
"He went back to his family."  
"And now," he said. "His family is dead."  
Javis pointed to his brain.  
"Let him go!" Goku demanded.  
"Hmmm...let me think..." he scratched his chin. "...nah."

He put his hands up and sent Goku flying out the window. Goku crashed through the window and landed outside on the sidewalk. Javis flew right towards him. Goku got up and shot a Saiyan Aura blast at him. Javis redirected it towards Goku. Once he saw it coming back, he jumped out of the way. The citizens around them were running for their lives. Javis flew straight at Goku, sending small energy balls at him. He used instant transmission so he appeared behind  
Javis. Goku elbowed him with both elbows sending Javis sliding across the road. He got his head stuck in a fence. Javis immediately ripped the fence apart and got up.  
 _How does he have this kind of strength?_ Goku thought to himself.  
 _He's good._ Javis said to himself. _But, he has yet to witness what's to come.  
_ They both just stood there, staring at each other. Javis could see anger in Goku's eyes. They looked like flames. He smirked again. _That's right Goku, let the anger grow inside of you.  
_ Goku took deep breaths and went super saiyan.  
"Super Saiyan, huh?" Javis raised an eyebrow. "Two can play at that game."  
"What?" Goku's eyes grew wide opened. Javis did the same thing as Goku. "HE'S a Saiyan as well?"  
"That's right, Goku." Javis laughed. "I too am a Saiyan. I have full Saiyan blood running through my veins. It's a shame your Granddaughter didn't."  
"You..." Goku's eyebrows were quivering. "You did something to Pan!"  
"I had help of course." Javis laughed harder. "The best part is, she doesn't exist anymore, so wishing her back with the Dragon Balls is worthless.  
"YOU LITTLE...!" Goku shouted and flew right towards him, screaming. "She was just a child!"

They battled their way through West City. They wrecked many cars in the fight. People were screaming for help. They finally got someone's attention. Right around the corner, was Trunks. He was getting something for his father to help him get better after the fight he was involved with Gohan. He focused on who was fighting. When they fight fast, it's hard to follow who, but with good skills, he was able to figure it out. He focused on the area. He found Goku was fighting with  
Javis. Trunks put the item in his pocket and flew off.  
"Goku!" he shouted. "What's going on?"  
"Stay out of this Trunks!" Goku told him, not looking at him. He got higher in the air and prepped himself a Kamehameha attack. Trunks saw that Javis had blonde hair as well.  
"He's a Saiyan?!" Trunks mouth dropped opened. Trunks ignored Goku's advice and went to stop Javis from attacking. He grabbed Javis from behind and tried to throw him down. Javis swung his elbows from behind and knocked Trunks to the ground. He laid there frozen. He was unable to move his arms or his leg.  
"What kind of saiyan are you?" Trunks asked weakly.  
"An improved one." he said. "One that has an attack that neither of you traitor  
saiyans have."  
He got ready to kill Trunks, but the Kamehameha wave hit Javis from behind, causing him to lose his balance. He fell flat on his face. When he got up, his face was red with anger and embarrassment. He shoot a wave at Goku as well. He tried to avoid it. Javis had the power to control which way the wave was to go. He made it faster. At last, the wave hit Goku and he fell right next to Trunks.  
"Looks like you two will be sharing the same grave."  
He got a death ray ready. He shot it towards them. He smirked and walked away. When he turned around he was surprised to see who was in the air. Right there were Goten and Bulla. They stared at him angrily.  
"Never interrupt my shopping!" Bulla told him.

They both flew off to back to Goku's house. Trunks took out the bag os senzu beans and handed them out to everyone who needed them. Once they were all well, Goku told them what Javis told them. Videl fainted to the floor after hearing the news. Fortunately, her father twas behind her to catch her. After everyone left their house, Goten, Videl, and ChiChi went off to bed. Goku went outside to get some fresh air. As he was outside, he let out a yell and a miracle happened. His dark side was no longer part of him. He panted. He looked across from him to see another him. This one was different. He was a shadow with red eyes. The shadow smiled at him and flew off. Goku fell to the ground; unconscious.


	19. Her First Test

Pan awoke to a bright light shining through her window. He put her right hand over her eyes and groaned.  
"Ugh, Mom!" she said. "Just ten more minutes!"  
She sat up and saw clouds out the window. She saw her shadow on the floor with the halo above her head. She had a long look on her face. "Oh yeah..."  
She jumped out of bed and stretched. All she was wearing was a a pair of shorts. She wore no top whatsoever. She went over to her dresser and picked out a black t-shirt. She put on tan pants and left her room. There, she found Babidi and Dabura outside. Babidi noticed her first and signaled her over to come over.  
"Morning, Pan." Dabura greeted her.  
"Isn't it technically always morning up here?"  
They both laughed. "So, what training will I be doing today?"  
"You actually won't be doing any training today." Babidi told her.  
"Huh?"  
"You've been here for three months," Dabura reminded her. "You'll be taking your first test."  
"I didn't I al;ready have my first test?" Pan questioned. "In front of King Yemma?"  
"That was more of a check up." Babidi answered. "You'll be going to him once every two months. This test is private. He will not grade you here, but he will be watching you."  
"How."  
"He has his own monitor."

King Yemma closed the doors to his palace to focus more on Pan. He turned on his monitor and changed it to where Pan was taking the test. On screen was an empty bright room. With King Yemma was Fortuneteller Baba.  
"Do you think pass, Baba?" King Yemma asked.  
"She's Gohan's daughter." she answered. "Of course she will. Goku did train her a little down on Earth."

Dabura took Pan out to the stage. She was wearing her usual fighting outfight, this time, she was wearing no hat.  
"In this test," Dabura advised her. "You will be tested on what you have learned these passed three months. You remember what that was right?"  
"Patience and Focus." she answered.  
"Excellent."

The stage floor opened and a stair case was leading down. She gulped and took a deep breath. She started to walk sown the stairs.  
"Good luck!" Dabura's voice echoed. He closed the chamber. She was officially alone. She walked down the steps, breathing deeply with each step she took. She came across a door. She opened it and a bright light shone upon her face. She quinted her eyes.  
"What's with this place and bright eyes?" Pan blocked her eyes.  
The others chuckled at that statement. She took another deep breath and stepped inside. The chamber was just a square room. She looked around her, then the setting changed. She found herself in the sky, just before the Other World. A huge solar flare appeared and she turned around. Causing the solar flare was a short creature. It was the same height of Krillin. It flew towards her as she dodges out of the way. The creature had a greed body, but a blue head.  
"The hell is this thing?"  
"Don't focus on what type it is." Babidi said over a microphone. "Focus on it's  
attacks. Focusing on the attacks will have you more aware about the enemy."

As the creature flew closer to her, she got herself ready. She positioned herself. Her right foot was in front, the left in the back. Same with her fists. The creature arrived at her face. It threw a punch. Pan redirected it. His arm was extendable enough to make his face become the target. The creature fell to the ground, rolling on the ground. She freed herself and smiled.  
"I-I did it!" Pan joyfully laughed. She walked up to the creature and started  
kicking it. She kicked it up in the air. The creature shrieking, Pan flew past him, and punched him down. Blood was coming down his back. He hit the ground. She flew down with one fist in front of her. The creature was immobilized. She yelled and was directly its face. After the deafening screech, it disappeared into the ground.  
"Well done, Pan!" Dabura congratulaed her. "You cleared level one!"  
"L-level one?" her eyes grew opened. "How many levels are there?"  
"This next one is the last one, but he will be bigger and stronger."  
"Well," Pan jumped up and down, pumped. "Bring it on!"

The setting changed. She was no longer in the sky, but she was in a fiery place. Fire was burning up all around her. She felt sweaty.  
"Phew..." she panted. "Is it supposed to be like this?"  
"Don't lose your concentration, Pan." Babidi informed her again. "Ignore your surroundings for the time being."  
"OK..." she got into a fighting stance. "Let's do it!"  
They released the next creature. This next creature was taller than Pan. He was red with black strips on his legs. The color of his hors were also black. His eyes were the size of a basketball. His nose seemed like a pig.  
"Damn..." she said to herself. "How am I supposed to fight this thing in this heat?"  
She wiped the sweat off her head and got back into a fighting horned creature had no hesitation of waiting. He picked her up and released some steam on her. She was getting even more hotter.  
" _Come on, Pan... "_ she thought to herself. " _Focus..."  
_ She cleared her mind of the enemy. She saw an opened spot. She aimed right for the nose, and the creature dropped her; whimpering. She got on one knee, both hands were on the ground. She looked over at the nose bleeding creature. She smirked and head butted it right in the stomach while it was distracted. It put its hand over the stomach. Next, she aimed for the ankle. The creature started to hop up and down.  
"This is just too easy!" Pan smiled.  
Not looking, the creature healed itself and slapped her hard. She flew across the room. She was headed straight to a wall. She thought quickly and bounced off the wall. She wasn't aware that the walls were hot as well. She fell to the floor; feet burning. She screamed in pain.  
"Jeez, she cried out. "Why didn't you tell me the walls were affected as well?!"  
"In battle," Dabura mentioned. "You will learn things. These walls have a secret to him to help you defeat him?"  
"How am I supposed to figure out the secret?!"  
"Focus, Pan. FOCUS!"  
The words were echoing through her head. She realized what he was saying. She calmed herself by taking in deep breaths. She unclenched her fists. The creature just stood there. They stared at each other. The word "focus" was going through her head. She studied her surroundings. While focusing, she found an opening. on the wall behind the creature.  
"Aha!" she said. She flew quickly to the creature and punched it with both hands. It flew back close enough for her to put him in the opening. She picked it up by the tail and spun it around. When it was fast enough, She swung it from side to side. When the creature was unconscious, she threw him right into the opening. The people in the control room were cheering. She had passed her first test.  
"Good job, Pan!" Dabura congratulated. "You passed! Exit through the door on your left."

She headed towards the door. As she opened it, something didn't feel right. She walked through it, and entered a new room.  
"Um, I thought you said there were only two levels."  
"There are..." Dabura and Babidi exchanged looks.  
The sound of the door slamming made Pan jump. She looked behind her. The room was all black. There was no movement.  
"Guys..." she was starting to get scared.  
"We're trying to figure out what's wrong, Pan." Babidi told her. "Just stay still."

In the control room, they couldn't find anything wrong. The experts looked everywhere for a solution.  
"Is there a malfunction?" Babidi asked.  
"No, everything seems to be in order." an employee respond. He was just as  
confused as everybody. Dabura pressed the speaker button.  
"Just stay sitting for a few moments." he informed her. "We're doing the best we can. She let out a big sigh. Even King Yemma, who was watching from his palace, was confused.  
"Baba," he told her. "Dial them."  
She immediately did. The phone was ringing. They looked at the name of who was calling. They all looked at each other. Dabura put him on speaker phone.  
"What's going on?" he sounded panicked.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." Babidi informed him.  
"Is there anything else you can do to get her out?!" Dabura ordered at the employees. They all shook their heads. All of a sudden, they saw Pan flying across the room. Everyone's focus was on the monitors.  
"What the heck is going on?" Babidi asked.  
Their eyes were glued on. King Yemma started to shake his hands.  
"This is not good..." he told Baba/

Pan got up and looked around. "Alright!" she had a stern look on her face. "Who did that?"  
Once that was said, she found herself flying across the room as well. She Hit the ceiling and fell to the ground groaning. The others tried to figure out who was in there. The thing was was picked up once again and was being choked to death.  
"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" King Yemma yelled over the phone.  
"We're trying!" Dabura said.  
"Dabura! Babidi!" a voice cried out. "What's happening to her?"  
They recognized the voice as Kami's.  
"We can't find any other living thing in there besides her!" Babidi was concerned for her safety.  
"If she dies in there, she will cease to exist!"  
"WE KNOW!" Dabura, Babidi, and King Yemma shouted at the same time. The control was panicking. Pan started to cry  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she called out.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared. Everyone's mouths dropped.  
"Is that..." King Yemma dropped the phone.  
"It can't be..." Kami said.  
"That's impossible!" Dabura said.  
"She has yet to reach that stage!"  
The person in there looked just like Pan; her shadow form. She was in Super  
Saiyan form. The Dark Pan was glowing in the dark room. She had red eyes. She started to speaking something.  
"No..." Kami said. "DABURA!"  
He ran out of the control room as fast as he could. He ran outside to find two other shadows on the stage. His eyes were opened wide. Babidi looked outside to see the same. They were the shadows of Goku and Gohan.  
"This can't be happening..." Babidi put his hands over his head in stress. He started to pull on his scalp in frustration. He decided to run out as well. Dabura was frozen still. Babidi ran out. The shadows were preparing to do something. They raised their hand. Something above them was glowing. They looked above and saw a huge ball above them.  
"HOW?" King Yemma shouted. "Where are they getting this energy?!"  
Baba flew over to the phone. "HURRY UP!" she shouted.


	20. Shadowy Takeover

Babidi and Dabura were frozen still. They could hear the yells from the many that were watching. They couldn't do anything but stutter at what they were  
seeing. In hopelessness, something appeared right in front of them. To their  
surprise, they saw Old Kai and Supreme Kai right in front of them. They pushed Dabura and Babidi out of the way. They focused on the shadows. They destroyed the energy ball, and shot a super beam at them so they would be distracted.  
"GO!" Supreme Kai ordered. "We'll hold them off as you save her.  
Dabura ran onto the stage. In the room, Pan wasn't doing so hot. She was getting beaten up badly that she was close to another death experience. Dabura wuickly opened up the hatch and called Pan. She looked up as he reached inside. She tried flying up to him. The Shadow grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. She heard Pan scream. He saw her trying to shake the shadow away.  
"PAN!" Dabura cried.  
"HEEELP!" tears were dripping from her face.  
A big flash of light appeared. Supreme Kai released a ball of light in the room. The screech was coming from the Shadow Pan. Pan flew right back up and took hold of Dabura's hand. Shadow Pan shook off the light and chased after Pan. Luckily, she grabbed Dabura's hand and he pulled her up. The Shadow was close to escaping, He immediately closed the floor and locked it. They could hear banging from below. The heavenly skies cleared up again. The other two shadows escaped. Pan was laying on the floor, panting. Dabura was laying next to her.  
"Pan," he gulped. "Are...are you alright?"  
Pan looked up at he and crawled into his arms. She started to cry. Babidi,  
Supreme Kai, and Old Kai lowered their heads. Two guys came out. They walked up to Dabura, and he handed the crying girl over to them,. They took her to her room. She had an emotional day. The four of them watched as the men took Pan to her room. King Kai even appeared. He had never left his palace before.  
"What are you guys going to do with the chamber?"  
Dabura walked away. "Keep it locked." he said, as he walked away. He was  
saddened for his new friend. "I don't want to see that thing ever again."  
"Dabura," Babidi said. "You're acting like it's never happened before."  
"I don't care!" he stood his ground. "It caused pain to a poor ten year old girl."  
"Dabura..." Old Kai tried to say.  
"I've made up my mind!" was the last thing he said before slamming the door  
behind him.

A doctor entered Pan's room with some bandages. She was still shaken up over what had happened. He asked Pan to try to get up and walk around. Every step she took, she grunted. She put her right hand on her left side, hoping it would ease the pain. Once again, she grunted with every step. Her blood was over both of her hands. One side of her lip was bleeding as well. All of a sudden, she collapsed on the floor. Dabura and the doctor carried her up to her bed. There was also blood on her shirt, they removed it from her body and saw all cuts and bruises. They both were disgusted at the sight. The doctor immediately got started to bandage her up. Dabura walked out of her room to see the Kais, Yemma, and Babidi outside of her room.  
"How is she?" Babidi asked, worryingly.  
"She's hurt bad." Dabura sighed. "But, she'll be fine."  
"Just what the heck was that thing?" Old Kai said.  
"It was a Shadow." King Yemma spoke up. They all turned and looked at him.  
"A...shadow?" they were lost.  
"They're creatures who come from inside of you." he explained. "They are more of the bad side of you. That's what King Vegeta wants. After seeing his plan to turn all the guys to babies failed, he's desperate to get his son back to normal."  
"King Vegeta...?" Supreme Kai was surprised. "He's returned?"  
"I'm afraid so." King Yemma hung his head in sadness.

Pan's door opened and out came the doctor. They all looked at him,  
anticipating his answer. He told them that Pan was going to be alright. They gave off a sigh of relief. He told them that she was resting and will wake up in a couple of hours. He walked away. They did the same.

The Kais, Yemma, Dabura, and Babidi were in a separate room, having a  
couple of drinks. They were discussing about the Shadows.  
"What more can you tell us about the Shadows, King Yemma?" Dabura asked.  
King Yemma didn't seem like he wanted to answer the question. He just kept drinking.  
"Is everything alright, King Yemma?" Old Kai asked.  
"It's just something I don't want to remember..." King Yemma answered.  
Old Kai put his hands on the table. "You are going to have to tell us."  
King Yemma sighed and began his tale of a almost takeover.

 **Age 700**

I was just a beginner. I was starting out as an employee of the the Judge at that time. His name was King Hemma. He was a wise judge. He looked just like me, but with white hair. In fact, he was my father. I looked up to him. He was the best father I could've asked for. He taught me so much that I wanted his position one day. He said I could have it, if I was to complete a task. That task was something I never expected to have to do. I had to to go down below and end those demons. At that time, my father didn't allow full bodies in there. All you could see were shadows. They had creepy red eyes. So, I said I would. I was sent down in a flash. I only had twenty-four hours to complete it. I rolled up my sleeves and got ready to fight them. What I didn't expect that there was to be so many of them. That wasn't what bothered me. I was destroying them at first. I was on fire. My father, watching, was amazed. I couldn't be any more proud to see my father smile at me. Then, I came across them. The ones I cannot forget; Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.

"Wait...wait...wait!" Supremem Kai stopped him. "Are you saying that their  
shadows existed before we knew them?"  
"I'm saying they existed before they were born."  
Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground in awe.  
"They were strong." King Yemma continued. "It was three against one. I was outnumbered. I couldn't defeat them. They hurt me in all different places. Just as they were about to deliver their final blow, something inside me snapped. I was strong. I was glowing in a light. I pushed them back. They charged at me again and again, but I was unstoppable. I took them all in the palm of my hands and tightened them all. They made no emotion. I then threw them into the ground where they disappeared. I looked everywhere for them,. but I couldn't find them. My father was shocked to see at my newfound strength. When I returned when my day was up, he sent me to King Kai's to train me. King Kai is a strong guy. For years, he had trained me and I was able to control. That's when I looked like this. After  
receiving word that my father had stepped down, I took over as the judge who decides to stay above or go below."

Their eyes were wide opened at the story. Learning about King Yemma's past was a privilege. It was something he didn't often speak of.  
"King Yemma," Babidi said. "That was quite the story."  
"These shadows have returned." King Yemma looked down at the ground. "King Vegeta is only having the people who are closest to Goku release them."  
"How close is Vegeta to him anyway?" a voice came out of nowhere. They all looked at the door to see a figure standing there.  
"Pan?" Dabura said. "How long have you been standing there?"  
She had her cap backwards. All she was wearing was bottoms. She didn't bother putting on a clean shirt. There were bandages on her chest, both of her hips, and her hands. There was also one on her forehead. She slowly walked over to them.  
"Long enough to hear King Yemma's story."  
"You shouldn't be here," Supreme Kai got up from his seat. He went over to escort her back to her room.  
"Why not?" Pan groaned. "I...I cna help."  
"You're still injured." Dabura went to help Baidi.  
"I'm Goku's Granddaughter..." she responded with. "I can heal just as fast as he can."  
"Not with just human blood you can't." King Yemma told her.  
"WHAT?!" Pan's eyes grew wide opened. This was the first she was hearing this. "My saiyan blood is...gone?!"


	21. Goku versus Goku!

Pan sat down in a chair in disbelief. She was breathing heavily. "I-I don't  
understand..."  
They all looked at her with despair.  
"I know it's hard to understand, Pan" King Yemma said. "When I recreated you, I couldn't bring back your Saiyan blood."  
"How could've this happened to me?"  
"Seeing you were only a quarter Saiyan," King Yemma continued. "King Vegeta took advantage of that and eliminated you first. He felt you were a weakling. After your disposal, he gave all your saiyan blood to your shadow. That's why you weren't able to defeat her-erm...yourself."  
Suddenly, an employer of King Yemma's came running in "SIR!" he said,  
panting. "Fortuneteller Baba requests you immediately! You're going to want to see this!"  
They all ran to Fortuneteller Baba. They found her in the control room, with dead bodies on the ground. There was pool of blood everywhere. The body count was four.  
"Who...could've done this?"  
They looked outside to see that a hatch was opened on the stage.  
"No..." they all said.  
Fortuneteller Baba set her crystal ball down and they all watched as the horror take place.  
"Father..." Pan put her hands over her mouth. Tears were coming down her cheek. She was watching him kill innocent people. King Yemma excused himself. He needed to go back to his palace and sign them in. Fortuneteller Baba told him to tune in as he signs the souls. He left, leaving the rest to watch in horror.

On Earth, Goku and his family were watching in horror as well. In came  
Piccolo.  
"Are you believing this?" he asked them, loudly.  
"He wouldn't go that far..." Videl vouched for him.  
Goku got up from the couch. His forehead was bandages up, and so was his right hand and arm. His his left ankle too was in bad shape. He slid his hand down his face in stress. He took a crutch and walked outside to calmly think about things. Piccolo followed.  
"Goku..." he said. "I know what you're thinking."  
"When he attacked you," Goku started. "We all noticed he wasn't himself. That night, when it happened, I did the same. I released my inner Saiyan. I saw  
something I have never witnessed before."  
"Which is...?" Piccolo was confused.  
"My true Saiyan self; a former life, a shadow."  
Piccolo raised an eye brow. He was lost at what he was saying. Goku went in deeper.

Two days ago, on the night of Goten's seventeenth birthday. Goku unleashed his inner self. He saw him fly off, but Goku soon went after him. His shadow was fast. Goku was almost out of breath. He finally caught up to him in the bright night sky. Just three feet away from where Goku was, was hovering his shadow. They stared at each other intensely. They both lowered their eyes. Goku struck first. He flew at him, throwing a punch right at him. He punched the Shadow  
below his chin, sending it a few inches back. A disturbing sight to Goku, his shadow was surprisingly flexible. Its head was looking back for a few seconds, then it straightened its head again. Goku was disturbed to see his shadow had no  
muscles, yet it was powerful.  
"How can this be?" Goku's eye twitched in astonishment.  
The Shadow stretched itself out. It made no cracking noise. He gave off a creepy smile. Its teeth was a disgusting sight to see. It looked old. He could see broken teeth in there. It was dirty as well. Goku smirked at the sight of his broken teeth. Then, it did the unthinkable. Goku's Shadow closed it's mouth then to move his mouth around. He was regenerating his mouth. The shadow flew straight to Goku. He head-butted him in the stomach and Goku grunted in pain. Once Goku healed, he took his Shadow's left hand and twisted it so it would face upwards. He then took its shoulder and twisted that too. He twisted everything his shadow had turned him into a ball form. He slammed the shadows down into the lake below. Below them, ChiChi and his son, Goten, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu were  
watching the whole thing. They cheered at Goku's Victory. As Goku turned around in the air, the Shadow emerged from the water straight up to Goku.  
"GOKU!" Mr. Satan shouted. "LOOK OUT!"  
"Huh?!" he saw his shadow flying towards him fast.

Goku put his wrists together.  
"Kame-" he started. "Hame-HAAAAAA!"  
A beam of light headed towards him. No matter what, the Shadow didn't avoid it. He went directly at it. He turned it into a dark for and redirected it to Goku.  
"Dammit!" he cried out. He avoided the redirected Kamehameha wave. His shadow then appeared right in front of him. It took Goku's right fist and did the same thing Goku did earlier. He screamed in pain. His eyes were watery. He continued to twist his wrist until it was broken. He did the same to Goku's right  
shoulder. He threw Goku up in the air.  
"I have to help him!" Goten cried out.  
He tried to fly up to him, but Buu pulled him back down. "Hey! Let me go, Buu!"  
"NO!" Buu screeched at him. "Buu says to stay here. There's nothing for you to aid him."  
"He's going to die!"  
"Buu doesn't think Shadow will kill Goku." he told Goten. "Buu believes Goku will only be injured."  
"Then," Goten argued back. "He can't fight for a while. The Earth needs him."  
"Earth has other heroes." Buu landed Goten safely. "Buu believes in others."  
Goten sighed. He stared at Buu for a few seconds. He turned back to watch the fight in the air. Goku was losing bad. His shadow appeared right behind him as he was still flying in the air after being thrown. His shadow flipped Goku around, twisted his left ankle, and punch him in the gut. Goku cried out in agony. He closed his eyes as he felt the air against his face as he plunged down to the ocean. His shadow smiled and flew off. Goku was done. He couldn't fight anymore. He made a big splash as he landed in the water below.  
"GOKU-!" ChiChi cried out. She dove into the water after him, followed by Videl. They held their breaths as they dove under water to rescue him. They found an unconscious, injured Goku slowly drifting down. ChiChi quickly swam to him. She grabbed Goku before he touched the lake floor. Videl helped him. They both lifted him out of the water. Videl flew back to ground, carrying Goku's body and laying him down. Goten went to go help his mother. He brought her back to shore; both soaking wet.  
"ChiChi," Goku groaned. "...ChiChi..."  
"I'm here, Goku." she got down to his level.  
"Gohan..." he said weakly. "He...he's in...trouble."  
She looked up at Mr. Satan and Buu, water forming her her eyes. "Please!" she begged them. "He needs to go to a hospital!"

Mr. Satan and Videl took him into their van, and drove off with Buu flying  
behind them. They were soon followed by Goten and ChiChi. They took him to West City Medical where they put Goku in the ER. His heart was beating  
normally, but he was badly beaten up. The doctor confirmed that his right hand and arm is broken. His left rib and ankle were damaged badly as well. They  
bandaged him up, and just two days later, her was released. He was informed by the doctors that he was not to do anything, but to relax, for the next few weeks. ChiChi told the doctor that she will make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid.

"So," Piccolo crossed his arms. "That's what happened to you."  
"I hate to say it Piccolo," he told him. "but, if I ignore ChiChi and fight, who knows what she'll do to me."  
"I'd kick your butt, of course!" she answered coming out. They both turned around and saw he walking their way. "What are you doing out here anyway?!"  
"ChiChi!" he stuttered. "I was...uh..."  
"Don't tell me you were thinking about confronting Gohan while you're still  
injured!"  
"But, ChiChi!" he whined.  
"Absolutely not!" she stood firm. "You heard the doctor!"  
"There's a city out there that needs me!"  
"So?" she argued back. "You get inside right now or I'll hurt you even more!"  
"Yes, ma'am..." he lowered his head and headed back inside.  
"Don't worry, Goku." Piccolo promised him. "I'll make sure Gohan sees some sense."

With that said, he flew off to confront Gohan. Gohan was the one who changed Piccolo. He taught Piccolo the meaning of friendship. He flew through the air, thinking of the times he had with Gohan.


	22. Piccolo's Remininsce

While flying through the air, Piccolo was remembering the times he had with Gohan. The first memory he had was when Goku was only five years old, after his father had died. Piccolo took Gohan in so he could train him to prep him for the Saiyans arrival. However, that emory also gave him a flashback of just a few days ago when Gohan attacked him. He erased that from his mind and focused on him training Gohan. He left Gohan alone, but secretly watching Gohan's every move. One night, there was a full moon. Not even Piccolo was prepared for what was to come. Gohan stared t the moon, thinking is was a gorgeous sight. Not realizing it, Gohan started to feel strange. Piccolo opened his eyes and saw him transform right in front of him. Gohan transformed into a giant ape. It was because of his tail. Piccolo was stunned at the sight. That didn't stop him from doing anything. He tried calming Gohan down, but nothing. Gohan was ignoring Piccolo the whole time. All he was doing was slamming his chest and wrecking his  
surroundings. It was Piccolo's move. He aimed for a weak spot, and Gohan  
returned to normal. Once he was normal, he remained unconscious. Piccolo flew down and cut off his tail.

Piccolo was to busy remembering Gohan that he didn't realize he flew right into traffic. A loud horn honked next to him  
"Move it, green man!" the driver shouted at him.  
"Try driving around me, moron." Piccolo grunted.  
"ExCUSE me!?" the driver put his car in park and jumped out of his car. They were both face to face. "Why don't YOU pay attention to where you're flying, dumbass?"  
Piccolo was now furious. He clenched his teeth and fists together. "Do you not know who I am?!"  
"You're Piccolo." the driver crossed his arms. "Of course I know who you are! I'm not stupid! Do you know who I am?"  
Piccolo scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to know every damn human in this city."  
"You should!"  
"Well, I don't!"  
"My name is Red Crawford."  
"So?"  
"I am the man responsible for your DEATH!"  
Piccolo's eyes grew wide opened. "Wait...WHAT?!"  
Before he knew it, he found himself flying through midair, crashing into cars.  
People started coming out of traffic to see what was happening. They were amazed to see a glowing young man with blonde hair.  
"How...can this be?" Piccolo grunted, while getting up. "There...can't be...anymore saiyans..."  
"Yes..." King Vegeta hissed. "Piccolo has engaged in a fight against Red."  
"This is going to be quite the match, m'lord." Javis smirked.

Before entering Super Saiyan form, Red is a skinny man. He wore a business suit with a tie. His hair color is brown. His eye color was light green. He reeked of alcohol. Red flew straight towards Piccolo. Piccolo dodges just as Red punched a boulder that Piccolo was leaning against. The boulder exploded with just one punch. After seeing that, everyone ran screaming for their lives. Red was looking left and right for Piccolo. He was nowhere to be found. Just then, Piccolo appeared out of nowhere; behind Red and put him in a headlock.  
"You should've backed put when you had a chance!" Piccolo started to squeeze his head.  
"You think popping my head like a pimple would get rid of me?" Red taunted him.  
"I'm counting on it..."  
"Well, think again green man!" he stretched his foot out and kicked Piccolo in left ankle. Piccolo let go of Red. Just as he did that, Red tripped Piccolo so he would land face first. Just across from where the fight was happening, Bulla was shopping with some friends. She looked over to see Piccolo being beaten.  
"Bulla," her friend, Sandra asked. "What's wrong?"  
Sandra was wearing a tank top with tan pants and sandals. She wore sunglasses on her head.  
"It's Piccolo." she responded. "He's in trouble.  
"The green man?"  
"Yeah." Bulla answered. She put her bags down and flew off to aid Piccolo.  
"Piccolo! Are you OK?"  
He looked up to see Bulla heading his way. He then saw Red appear right behind her.  
"BULLA!" he shouted. "Look out!"  
It was too late. He kicked Bulla to the left of him, causing her to hit a street light. He friend ran over to her.  
"Bulla!" she said. "Are you alright?!"  
"Ugh..." she rubbed her head. "I...I think so...who was that guy?"  
"I don't know." Sandra shrugged.

Piccolo got up and buffed himself up.  
"Beating up on teenage girls now, huh?" Piccolo flew to Red.  
"She was in my way." he responded. "Besides, there have been no female Saiyans in a long time. Even if they were, they wouldn't be able to turn Super Saiyan and defeat my King."  
"Your what?"  
"The King of all Saiyans..."  
"Damn it!" King Vegeta slammed on the table. "He's going to blow our cover!"  
Javis flew off to where the action was.  
"Did you hit your head or something?" Piccolo cracked his neck. "Your Saiyan King is dead."  
"Is he really?" Red said in a scruffy voice. "That's what he wants you to  
believe..."  
"Are you just going to keep talking or are we going to fight?"  
Piccolo took off his shoulder pads and turban. He lost his weight that was holding him down.  
"Losing your weight isn't going to end me!"  
All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared right before Piccolo's eyes. Standing right before him was Gohan. However, there still wasn't something right about him. The shadow was still inside him.  
"Piccolo's mine..." he lowered his eyebrows.  
"Gohan," Red laughed. "What took you so long?"  
Instead of answering, he flew right toward Red and punched him to the ground. While distracted, Piccolo ran to Bulla to make sure she was alright.  
"Bulla," he told her. "You need to go home!"  
"But..."  
"Do as I say!" he ordered. "Take your friend and get the hell out of here!"  
Without any further arguments, Bulla nodded and together they ran off. Piccolo turned his attention to Red's and Gohan's fight. Just seeing him fight was bringing Piccolo memories of how brave Gohan was throughout the years.

He was remembering the fight against Cell. Goku had just given up his fight with Cell and decided to hand it over to Gohan. He thought it was a crazy idea at first, but after seeing how Gohan handled the Cell Juniors, he believed Gohan could do it. He remembered Gohan warning Cell not to get Gohan on his bad Cell, but Cell was very interested. He wanted to see Gohan out of control. Not  
seeing it wasn't working, Goku decided to sacrifice himself for the sake of his home planet. Cell was just about to blow up when Goku used instant transmission to take Cell to a different place. That plan didn't work at all. Cell came back. He faced Gohan one last time to the death. Piccolo and the others did their best to  
distract Cell while Gohan was pushing back the power Cell had unleashed.  
Finally, Gohan was successful in eliminating Cell once and for all and the Earth was saved.  
"Gohan..." Piccolo said to himself. "What's happened to you?"


	23. The King's Return Has Been Revealed

Bulla had arrived safely at home. She was holding her head back. Blood was dripping down from the back of her head. It wasn't much, but it was freaking Bulla out a little.  
"Mom! Dad!" she called out. "I'm home!"  
Bulma came out of the kitchen to see her daughter. She saw the back of her hand.  
"My god!" she cried out. "Bulla! Your head is bleeding!"  
"I know..." she sat down in a chair in her huge living room. Her living room had a lot of space in it. Vegeta and Trunks ran out of their training room.  
"Who the hell did this to you?" Bulma asked her daughter.  
"Some guy."  
"You got into a fight?!" they were all shocked. She wasn't known to be in fights a lot. She mostly did shopping.  
"Not really..." she groaned as her mother put a paper towel on her head. "I wouldn't call it a fight since this one guy just hit me and I hit a lamp post."  
Vegeta's face grew red with fury. He started march out.  
"Where is this guy!?" he headed towards the door.  
"By the shopping district in the city, but Dad, wait!"  
He paused as he reached for the doorknob. He waited for his daughter to say something.  
"This guy," she started. "He was a Super Saiyan."  
Vegeta lowered his arm once he heard that.  
"That's impossible!" Trunks said. "The only Saiyans on Earth are Goku, Gohan, Dad, Goten, you, and I."  
"I saw him with my own two eyes!" Bulla claimed.  
"What was this guy wearing?" Vegeta asked him.  
"I'm not sure." she answered her father. "but, he and Gohan are fighting, so you can't really miss them."  
Vegeta was just about to open the door when he heard his daughter say something that caught his attention. His eyes grew wide.  
"What was that?"  
"They were talking about a Saiyan King..." Bulla repeated herself. Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta all stood still.  
"No..." Vegeta refused to believe it. "It...it can't be..."  
Bulma started to shake in fear. Trunks walked over to her to calm her down.  
"It just...can't be..." veins were showing on Vegeta's arms. "He's...dead."  
Bulla saw the fear in Trunks and her mother's eyes. She noticed her father was standing still.  
"Are you all okay?" Bulla raised an eyebrow.  
"Bulla," Trunks told her. "I think you should go into your room."  
"There's something you aren't telling me, is there?" she asked. "I can see it in your eyes. I can sense it."  
Bulma looked over at her husband. He turned around and gulped.  
"We're going to have to tell her." Bulma said.  
"She's not ready..." Vegeta quivered. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"Father..." Trunks was agreeing with his mother. "She has to know."

Vegeta let out a stuttering sigh. He sat down on the couch across from Bulla. Trunks and Bulma sat next to him.  
"Bulla," he started. "This isn't going to be easy to hear, let alone tell."  
"Wh-what's going on?" now she was starting to get scared.  
"This King of Saiyans," Vegeta said slowly. He closed his eyes as he said the last part. "...is my father."  
Bulla gasped at the news.

In the shopping district of West City, Gohan and Red were still going at it. They have been fighting for twenty minutes and neither of them were showing any signs of giving up.  
"This Shadow Gohan sure doesn't take no for an answer." Piccolo thought to himself. "There's gotta be someway for me to get him to release his inner self."

"Wh-wh-why wasn't I told this earlier!?" Bulla was freaking out after her  
father was telling her about her grandpa.  
"We didn't think there was any reason to." Bulma said.  
"You still told Trunks anyway!"  
"I found it out for myself." he admitted. "I came across some of Dad's old  
possessions. Amongst them was a photo of him and his father. It was taken when he was younger. I figured out that I had another grandfather without them even telling me I did. Bulla, I wanted to tell you, but I swore to Mom and Dad."  
"I can't believe this!" she cried out. "Are there any other secrets you're not telling me?!"  
They all looked at each other.  
"Are Saiyans supposed to attack planets?!" Bulla continued. "ZDo we show no mercy?!"  
"Bulla, please!" her mother tried to calm her down.  
"I'm a teenager!" Bulla ignored her mother. "I deserve to know about my  
family!"  
"That's enough out of you, young lady!" Vegeta got up from the couch. "Go to your room!"  
"Why should I?!" she yelled back. "So you three can keep talking about secrets you have yet to tell me?!"  
Trunks walked up to his little sister. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off immediately. She scoffed at them and marched off. They watched as she walked back to her room. They heard a door slam and they turned away. Vegeta let out a sigh and started to the door again.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To Kakarot's." he grunted.  
He opened the door and flew off to Goku's house.

Piccolo wanted to interfere, but he knew he couldn't. Just then, Javis appeared out of nowhere. Piccolo could tell something was off about him as well.  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" he bellowed. "Don't tell me he's a Saiyan as well!"  
Javis looked over at Piccolo and chuckled to himself. He turned back to Red and Gohan.  
"Gohan!" Javis told him. "Red is not your target."  
Something inside Gohan snapped. He looked over at Javis with a tilted head. "Your target is on the ground watching us as we speak."  
He pointed over at Piccolo. Gohan nodded and flew straight toward Piccolo.  
"Great!" he rolled his eyes. "Just great..."  
He positioned himself in stance to fight Gohan. It's Piccolo versus Gohan once again.


	24. Endangerment

Vegeta had arrived at Goku's house to find that he was injured.  
"What the hell happened to Kakarot?" he asked them.  
"It's a long story." Goku told him. "What's up?"  
"I was hoping you'd help me with a crisis," Vegeta grunted. "but it seems you're far too injured to help."  
"What kind of crisis?"  
Vegeta sighed. "My father. He's returned."  
Everyone was surprised to hear that the King of all Siyans has returned from the dead. Earth was in even more danger than they all thought.

"Gohan!" Piccolo was being choked to death. "This isn't you!"  
"Shut it Green!" his eyes turned red.  
"Look at yourself, Gohan!" Piccolo was running out of time. He could see himself losing sight. "You're letting your true Saiyan form get the best of you!"  
"I said SHUT IT!"  
Just then, a punch came across Gohan's face. He fell to the ground. To Piccolo's  
astonishment, flying right in front of him, was Bulla.  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Piccolo shouted at her. "I told you to go home!"  
"I did go home." she told him. "but then I decided to come back."  
"You have your father's stubbornness alright."  
Bulla chuckled. Gohan got up from the ground and fixed his face. He started to shoot balls of flames at them. They flew around them and ended up beside  
Gohan. He looked to his left and right. He put his arms out. He powered up. They both jumped immediately and kicked him right in the head. One foot of theirs hit both sides of his head. He put his hands over his sides as if he had a headache.  
"Gohan." Piccolo told him. "You've got to release it!"  
Gohan grabbed his hair in stress. He started to make noises. He looked up at the sky and screamed. Out from his mouth came a dark cloud. That cloud turned into Gohan's shadow. Next, Gohan fell to the ground, with Bulla catching him.  
"Piccolo...? Bulla...?" he said weakly.  
"There's the Gohan we know." Piccolo smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Piccolo..." he said. "I should've never...attacked you."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"I shouldn't have ruined my little brother's birthday."  
He then closed his eyes. Piccolo ordered Bulla to take Gohan back home. She nodded and flew straight to Goku's house. Piccolo turned his attention to Red and  
Javis. Javis was angry with Red.  
"You should've never mentioned anything about the Saiyan King!"  
"They are bound to know."  
"You're an idiot!" Javis shouted at him. "Just for that, you'll suffer death."  
"No!" Red begged for mercy. "I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"  
A voice came in Javis's head.  
"Let him live." King Vegeta's voice said in his head. "We're just going to have to go to the next step."  
Javis nodded. "You're lucky, Red." he told him. "The king allows you to live."  
Javis turned to Piccolo. "Good luck Piccolo! You're going to need it..."

Piccolo gave off frustration as he watched them fly off. He clenched his fists, but let them go soon after. He flew off in the opposite direction to Goku's home. Goku was finally caught up with Vegeta's tale.  
"Bulla now knows, huh?" Goku sighed.  
"She should've never been there."  
"None of us knew this was going to happen." Goten said, walking out. "If my father can't help fight, then I will."  
"GOTEN!" both his parents cried out.  
"Dad," he looked over at him. "You always told me I was a strong kid. Before I met you for the first time, I was able to turn into a Super Saiyan. Now look at me. I'm seventeen years old. I believe I can do it as well."  
Bulla arrived soon after Goten's mini speech.  
"Dad..." Bulla was surprised. Over her shoulder was Gohan. Videl ran over to him.  
"Gohan!" she cried. "Are you alright?"  
"Videl..." he said weakly. He gave off a weak smile. "I'm so sorry..."  
"Bring him inside." Goku ordered her. "Goten, get me a senzu bean. We can't wait for much longer."  
Goten nodded and grabbed a bean. He tossed in Goku's mouth and Goku was feeling better. Together, the three of them flew off.  
"Stay safe, sweetie!" ChiChi called out to Goku and Goten. Bulla ran out of the house as well.  
"Wait for me!"  
They heard her voice. Vegeta turned around and flew back. He landed right in front of them.  
"I want to go too." Bulla said.  
"Bulla..." he said. "If anything was to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. You're my daughter. I can't afford to lose you."  
"Daddy..." she started to cry. "Please..."  
He pulled his daughter close to him and hugged her. "I love you, Bulla. I'm proud of who you really are."  
With that being said, he pinched her in the neck and she passed out. ChiChi picked her up and brought her inside. Vegeta went back to Goku and Goten. As they were flying, Vegeta asked Goku to do something.  
"If anything is to happen to me, Kakarot." he started. "I want you to look after my family."  
Goku nodded. On the way there, they bumped into Piccolo. Piccolo told them what had happened. Vegeta explained to Piccolo that what he had heard the man say was true. King Vegeta had returned. They were on the way to stop any  
dangers from happening. Together, the four of them flew off to where the fight happened. They landed. Waiting for them were their other friends as well. Goten landed next to Trunks. Even Krillin and Yamcha were there. Tien and Chaiotzu too. Krillin's wife, Eighteen, was there as well. Her baby bump was getting more noticeable.  
"I tried to get her to stay home." Krillin told them.  
"She didn't listen." Goku chuckled. "Typical."  
"Shh!" Vegeta hushed them both. "Do you hear that?"  
They heard a low rumbling noise.  
"There must be hundreds of them." Goten said.  
"He came prepared."  
The rumbling started to grow louder as they got closer. They saw a huge army heading their way. They consisted of mainly shadows. In front, leading them, were Javis, and the new guy, Red.  
"That's a shitload of them." Trunks said.  
Goten agreed. No matter what. They got into their battle positions and prepped themselves to fight head on.


	25. Attack on West City

From the Other World, Pan saw what was happening through Fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball. She was growing furious of the attack on her home. She jumped off the chair and headed towards the door.  
"Pan!" Dabura said to her. "Where are you going?"  
"Where do you think?" she said angrily, not looking at them.  
"You go down there with all those bandages on you," he stopped her. "You will be weak."  
"Dabura," she turned around. "My friends and family are down there. If I die, I will come back here."  
They all sighed and looked at each other.  
"No, you won't." Baba told her.  
"Huh?"  
"Since you're already dead." Baba continued. "and you die once more down there, you will not come up."  
"King Yemma will be able to bring me back."  
"Don't you get it, Pan?" Babidi interfered. "You will vanish from existence. Not even the Dragon Balls will bring you back. Not even Yemma will be able to as well."  
Pan closed the door. She slid against the door in despair. Dabura walked over to her and helped her up.  
"You wouldn't have made it here either if it wasn't for the rest of us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When your life ended," Baba started. "A man was responsible, a saiyan. He is the most fearful Saiyan in all of history."  
Pan was confused.  
"His name..." Baba continued. "...is King Vegeta. He is the father of the Vegeta you know."  
"Wh-why...why would he get rid of me?" Pan stuttered. "What the hell did I do to him?"  
"He considered you as the weakest of the Saiyans." Babidi said. "He got rid of you when he could. He hates weak Saiyans. Seeing you were only a quarter Saiyan, he took that as his advantage. He believes no quarter Saiyan, let alone female saiyan, should be allowed to live. He also says that they have no right of becoming Super Saiyans."  
"That's bullshit!" she cried out. She slammed her fists against the wall behind her and created a hole.  
"That's why you are here, Pan." Dabura stated. "We are here to train you so you can prove that bastard king wrong. We can only do that when you still exist here. That way you will be brought back to life and you can fight."  
She turned her hands into fists. She took in deep breaths. She lowered her  
eyebrows.  
"Let's get to work..." she said.

On Earth, things weren't quite as hot for the Z warriors. More and more came as they defeated them. People were dying before their eyes. The fight was being broadcasted on the local news station. Gohan and his family were watching.  
"Oh, Goten..." ChiChi said. "Be careful."  
"He has the strength, mom." Gohan said weakly. Videl was kneeling down next to him, switching towels. "I believe in my brother."  
Even Buu couldn't stand seeing his friends lose. He figured he had to do  
something as well. He got up from the floor and headed out the door.  
"Buu!" Mr. Satan cried out. "Where are you going?"  
"Buu needs to help them!" he told his friend. "Buu cannot just sit here and do nothing! Buu needs to fight!"  
"Buu..." Videl walked out of the house. "You go kick some ass. alright?"  
"Buu will make you all proud!"he smiled and flew off.  
"Be careful Buu." Mr. Satan said quietly. Bee came out of the house, whimpering. He walked towards Mr. Satan.  
"I hope he will be alright too, Bee." Mr. Satan told him. They watched until they couldn't see Buu walked back into the house. ChiChi came  
running downstairs, her eyes red.  
"ChiChi!" Videl asked. "What's wrong?!"  
"It's Bulla!" she said. "She's gone!"

In West City, Red noticed that a helicopter was flying above them. Javis told him not to worry about it. He wants the world to see just what evil is capable of as well. Red was nodded and flew towards Vegeta. Vegeta was busy fighting off  
miniature shadows that they brought along with them. He finally noticed Red when he was close by him. He was flying towards him fast. Just then, a flash and a punch to the cheek appeared at Red's side. It sent him flying. Once Vegeta  
realized who it was, he wasn't too happy.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"Helping!" Bulla shouted back.  
"I told you to stay at Kakarot's place!"  
A shadow was creeping up behind Vegeta.  
"Daddy!" Bulla cried out. "Look out!"  
He turned around and was hit by a dark beam. Bulla avenged him by punching the shadow beneath the chin. Next, she took its hands and broke the fingers on both of them. She twisted it's head and it fell to the floor; dead. Vegeta was  
impressed by his daughters ability to fight. He still, however, wasn't happy about her being there. She kept on fighting anyway.

"That's Trunks's sister!" King Kai pointed out. "What is she doing there? She doesn't have that much skill. Yet, she's pulling some quite impressive moves, I must say, Bubbles."  
He went crazy. He was doing his little monkey dance.  
"Somehow though..." King Kai kept going. "I can't shake the feeling off that this is some kind of diversion. The fighters better watch themselves."  
He turned away from the fight for a moment to focus on Dabura and Babidi's  
sessions with Pan. At the moment, they weren't training. He decided to channel to Pan's room. His antennas found no sign of her anywhere. He tried looking in the room where Dabura and the others were watching the fight. She wasn't there  
either.  
"This can't be good, Bubbles."

King Kai was back to three on his planet after Kami had merged with Piccolo once again. He turned his attention back to the fight and couldn't believe who he was sensing.  
"NO!" he cried out.  
Dabura, Babidi, and the Kais were watching the fight when they heard King Kai's voice.  
"Hello?" he said, panicking. "Can you all hear me?"  
"What is it King Kai?" Dabura  
"Are you watching the fight?"  
"Yes."  
"Pay close attention to who will appear at any moment."  
They all looked at the crystal ball. To their shock, they saw her.  
"SHIIIT!" Dabura and Babidi shouted. They ran out of the room and straight to King Yemma's. Even KIng Yemma was furious with Pan.  
"What does she think she's doing?!" he yelled out after seeing her on his screen. "Did they not warn her?"  
Babidi and Dabura arrived.  
"Yemma!" Dabura said. "We need to go down there NOW!"  
"Yes, yes." Yemma agreed. "Of course. Go in, grab her, and get out!"  
They both nodded and transported to Earth.

The first to notice Pan was Trunks. He tapped on Goten's shoulder and he turned around.  
"PAN?!" his mouth dropped opened. She was ignoring them and fighting the shadows off. They looked above her and saw her halo. They both heard that Pan's existence was no more. Even Goku spotted her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!"  
"Grandpa!" Pan smiled.  
"GET THE HELL OUT!"  
A shadow appeared behind Pan and took her by the neck. It started to choke her. Goku ran towards her, but was stopped by Babidi. Dabura appeared right behind the shadow and tapped it on the shoulder. It turned around. Dabura put his hand on the Shadow's head and started to squeeze it. It dropped Pan on the ground. It started to shriek. Pan backed away. Babidi picked her up and disappeared. Dabura pinched the shadow's head harder.  
"You better duck." he told Goku. "It's about to get messy."  
Goku moved away and the Shadow's head popped like a zit. A body fell to the ground and Dabura disappeared. All around him was dark blood. Goten ran up to him.  
"Dad?" he asked. "What the hell happened?"  
Goku looked at his son and flew off, leaving the rest to do rest of the fighting. Dabura and Babidi appeared in front of King Yemma once again. They appeared on his desk.  
"What on EARTH were you thinking?!" King Yemma scolded Pan. "Dabura and Babidi warned you to not go down there. What do you do? You do the stupid thing and decide to go down there yourself!"  
"I'm sorry!" Pan started to cry. "My friends and family are down there. I couldn't just stand by and watch!"  
"You are still injured from the Shadow incident!" Yemma kept going. "Do you not see the bandages on yourself?!"  
Pan fell on her knees, asking for forgiveness.  
"You could've died and never came back if we hadn't gone down, Pan." Dabura told her again. "For what you have done, we have to put you on suspension from training."  
Pan got back up onto her feet.  
"What?" she complained. "Y-you can't do that!"  
"In fact, they can." Yemma agreed. "Starting tomorrow, for the next month, you will be doing chores for us for the time being."  
"That's not fair!"  
Yemma ignored her. He told Babidi and Dabura to take her away. They bowed before him and disappeared back to the training center. Once there, they threw her into her room and asked two guards to stand by. Pan laid on her bed and put a pillow on her face and started crying.


	26. Grandpa Vegeta

The fight in West City showed no signs of slowing down. The Z Fighters were growing weary. Goten was getting his butt handed to him. Just as a shadow was about to end Goten's life, Buu came in.  
"Buu?"  
"You go to safety!" he said. "Buu will take care of ugly creatures!"  
Goten nodded and backed away from the fight. Buu got into his fighting position. Many charged at him.  
"Buu will turn you into chocolate and eat you!" he taunted. "Evil leave Buu's new home alone!"  
He flew towards them, knocking them out as they all charged at him. Goten was amazed. Buu was hitting them left and right. They fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"You go Buu!" Goten cheered him on. "Kick their butts!"

Buu destroyed them. Red was watching what happened. He looked over at  
Javis and they both agreed that Red was the one to take Buu down. He flew to where Buu was fighting. Once a path was clear, Buu turned them all the shadows he defeated into chocolate. He pulled them all towards him and put him into his mouth. He started chewing them all. Trunks and Goten were proud, but disgusted at the same time. They never could get used to how much he could eat at once. Once Buu finished eating up all the chocolate, Red appeared right in front of him.  
"So," he smirked. "You're the once terrible Buu."  
"Buu no longer kills for entertainment or sweets." he mentioned. "Buu kills for protection of his home!"  
"I wonder how Babidi feels about you."  
"Buu killed Babidi long ago." he said. "He will no longer threaten Earth."  
Ignoring him, Red punched Buu in the stomach, slyly. Buu's eyes grew wide opened as he did that. He fell to the floor.  
"You've become weak, Buu." Red told him. "You will be no challenge for me."

With that said, they were head to head. Buu gave Red all he got and Red gave Buu all he got. To everyone's surprise, they were evenly matched. They were at it for ten minutes. Eventually they grew tired of fighting. They lowered to the ground and got heir breaths all caught up.  
"I must say Buu..." Red said, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. "You are quite the fighter."  
"Buu doesn't give up easily." he stated. He took in a deep breath ad a sudden wind came. Instead of pushing Red away, it was dragging him closer to Buu. Red smirked. He allowed Buu to merge him inside. Thinking Red was defeated. He headed towards his friends.  
"You did it Buu!"  
"Buu can do good!" he claimed.  
All of a sudden, Buu was feeling a rumbling in his stomach. He looked down at it.  
"Buu," Goten asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Uh-oh..." he said. "Buu's time has come."  
Goten didn't like the sound of that. "Buu..."  
The rumbling started to get louder. Goku pulled his son away and Buu exploded into a million pieces. Out came Red, all covered in pink goo. He was laughing evilly.  
"My plan worked." he looked over at Goten and Goku. He raised his hands up high. "Majin Buu is now dead!" he shouted.  
"NOOO!" Goten shouted.  
"BUU!" Mr. Satan was close up to the TV. "He can't be! NOOO!"  
Mr. Satan couldn't breath. He was walking back and forth like a little baby. Videl gasped. Tears were coming down her cheek. Bee walked up to Mr. Satan and whimpered along with him.  
Every shadow cheered. Javis smiled and flew back to his Master's place. Red did the same. They called back the fight and retreated. The fight was over, but West City was destroyed and many lives were lost. Goku walked up to his friends. He thanked them for their help.  
Tien looked around. "Where's Vegeta?"  
"He went back to check on Bulma just before the fight was over. He'll return."  
"Father!" Goten called out. "I can't find Trunks anywhere."  
"Nor Bulla." Eighteen added.  
Goku looked shocked. He couldn't find them either.  
"Was all this a diversion?" Goku thought to himself. "Could King Vegeta have planned this to..."  
Goku's eyes grew wide opened.  
"Dad." Goten asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Goten, Eighteen, and Piccolo, come with me." Goku said. "The rest of you go to my place. That way you'll be more safe."  
He handed them a capsule. It contained a ship. He gave it to Krillin. He knew  
exactly what it meant. He nodded and grabbed everyone else. The four of them headed to Vegeta's house.  
"What's going on, Goku?" Piccolo asked.  
"Something I believe King Vegeta planned to get us distracted so he would  
accomplish something."

Vegeta arrived home. He opened the front door and stepped inside. The room was dark, so he could barely see anything.  
"Bulma?" he carefully said. He closed the door behind him. "Bulma, are you OK?"  
He walked into the living room where he saw a figure sitting in a chair, facing the window. Vegeta's hands started to shake. After beginning a family on Earth, he was afraid to face his father if he was to ever return, which he never expected to happen. The figure turned around.  
"Hello son..." he smiled at him.  
"Father..." Vegeta lowered his eyebrows.  
He walked towards him. Vegeta was angry to see his father was there waiting for him.  
"It's been far too long." He put his hands on his shoulders. His son removed them immediately.  
"What are you doing here?" Prince Vegeta asked. His father turned around with his hands crossed behind his back. "Where is my family?"  
"Cutting to the chase already?" his father said. "That's one thing that hasn't changed about you."  
Vegeta waited for his answer. "Tell me what you have done to them."  
"Oh," his father chuckled. "I can assure you that your wife and kids are fine. I thought I would visit my son and his family considering I am the Grandfather."  
"Where. the. hell. are they?" Vegeta asked in a more serious tone. He clenched his fists.  
"You're not happy to see your dear old father alive and well once again?"  
Vegeta didn't answer. King Vegeta scoffed. "Pathetic."  
"I'm not going to ask again."  
"My traitorous son, concerned for his family." his father teased him. "That's  
something new I've seen in you. You have become soft since you arrived on this filthy planet."  
Vegeta couldn't wait for much longer. He charged at his father, but he just pushed his son back.  
"Tsk tsk tsk..." he made a sound with his mouth. "Attacking your own father. You wouldn't want me to harm your lovely family now, do you?"  
He signaled Javis and Red. They came out with his wife and two children. They both had their hands tied behind their backs.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried.  
"Bulma..." Vegeta gasped. He turned to his father. "Let them go!"  
His father walked over to the three of them. Red and Javis pushed them all to the floor. The grunted as they hit the floor. King Vegeta picked their head up one by one.  
"Who should I kill first?"


	27. This is Not the End

Vegeta gave a fighting look to his father. His father just turned to his family.  
"Now," he looked at each one of therm. They all had fear in their eyes. Bulla's eyes were starting to tear up.  
"Daddy..." she whimpered. "I'm sorry..."  
"Everything is going to be OK, Bulla."  
She started to sniffle.  
"Either one of you three want to volunteer?" King Vegeta asked.  
"It's not them you're after, father." Vegeta unclenched his hands. He took a few deep breaths in and out. "It's me. If anyone is to die here, I should be the on."  
"Vegeta! NOO!" Bulma started to cry.  
"Father!" Trunks shouted. "Don't!"  
"It's okay, son." he told him. "He'll finally get what he wanted."  
He turned around to face his son. "How very noble of you, Vegeta." he started off by saying. "but I'd rather see you suffer first before you have your chance. Kakarot was sent down here to destroy and by the looks of it, he has failed. I was hoping you would do the job right, but you decide to start a family of your own as well."  
"People change, father." he told him. "If you can't accept that fact, then..."  
King Vegeta looked at his son. He had a fighter's look on him. It was a look saying someone must die. He gave off an evil smile at that look. He chuckled. He turned back to his hostages.  
"Where were we?" he said to them. "Oh yes. I was deciding who should die first."  
He walked up to Bulla. She had straightened sea green hair. It reached to her shoulders. She wore a red top that shows part of her belly. She wears long red fingerless gloves that almost reaches to her shoulders. She also wears red boots and a red skirt with a yellow belt buckle. She wore a red hair piece as well. King Vegeta stroked his hand through her hair. Bulla was shaking with fear. Tears were dripping down her cheek. Vegeta picked her head up. Bulma watched with fear as well.  
"M-m-mommy..." she quivered.  
"Bulla..."  
"Seems like you are the youngest." he told her. He picked her up by the strap over her shoulder. She started to shake with fear harder.  
"D-d-dad..." she gulped.  
He pushed her to Red. He caught her and brought her over in front of Vegeta.  
"You lay a hand on her..." Vegeta threatened. "You're going to end up bloody and fingerless."  
"That's a risk I am willing to take." he said. "If it brings back the son I raised, then shall be it."  
"Nooo...!" tears were dripping fast down Bulma's cheeks. "BULLA!"  
Red threw her on the ground. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back. She grunted as she hit the floor.  
"Vegeta do something!" his wife begged.  
"I...I...can't..." Vegeta looked down. "I-I-I'm sorry..."  
Red prepped himself to kill her. Just as he was about to, a huge gust of wind came in and sent Red and Javis a few inches back.  
"What the...!?" King Vegeta looked over at where the source was coming from. The front door burst opened and in came Goku, Goten, Piccolo, and Eighteen. Eighteen went straight for Bulma, while Goten went straight for Trunks. They picked them up and put them outside. Red marched right up to Bulla and  
sharpened his fingers. He turned Super Saiyan and put his fingers right up to her neck.  
"One step closer and this girl is dead!" he threatened. Bulla started to act brave.  
Trunks heard what was happening and ran back in.  
"Trunks!"  
"I have to help him!" he told his mother. "He's my father. There's nothing you can do to stop me."  
He flew back in and saw Bulla still laying there. She was doing something. She was taking deep breaths.  
"I mean it!" Red warned them again. "Move a muscle and..."  
Bulla did a backflip and her legs were around his neck. The guys were impressed. She lowered herself down and looked at the guys helping her. She broke free of the cuffs. She picked up Red with her legs still wrapped around his neck. He was gasping for air. She finally threw him toward a wall. There he went flying. He went through the wall, shaking the house. All of their mouths dropped. Vegeta had never seen his daughter like this before.  
"She's strong..." he said to himself quietly.  
Red was heading towards Goten. He kicked him up in the air and higher he went. Goten started sending Destructo Discs at him.  
He saw the discs heading his way.  
"Well, this sucks." Red said. One disc cut his left hip. Blood spewed out of his side. One cut his right arm off. Another cut both his feet. Blood wad everywhere. The last one cut his head right off. His head and body fell into the ocean he was over. A ship arrived for Bulma and her two kids. In it were the other friends. Krillin grabbed his wife and took her inside. Bulma followed. Goten went back inside to inform that their ride was here.  
"Trunks! Bulla!" he called out. "We have to go!"  
Their father signaled them to leave. He advised Piccolo, Goku, and his kids to do the same.  
"We're not leaving, daddy!" Bulla stood her ground.  
"What?!" Vegeta was shocked.  
"They have the same amount of stubbornness as you, Vegeta." Goku smiled.  
"Shut up." he told Kakarot. He face his son and daughter once more. "When I say to leave, you LEAVE. Got it?"  
"Then come with us." Bulla told him.  
Trunks put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Father," he said. "You can't do this alone."  
"He's my father." Vegeta told them. "It's me he wants. Now go before you're both killed!"  
Vegeta signaled Piccolo and Goku to get them out of here. They grabbed his son and daughter and brought them out to the vehicle.  
"Piccolo," Goku told him. "They need someone strong with them. You are the one to look after them."  
"Goku..." he said.  
"I'm staying here with Vegeta."  
"Goku!" ChiChi cried out. "Y-y-you're crazy if you're going to do that."  
"ChiChi," Goku walked up to her. "I'm a protector of Earth. This is our home. We are standing here today alive because of all of us. We were brave enough to overcome these challenges. Now, the biggest challenge is here and it has only  
begun. You all will be safe on the lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo."  
He gave ChiChi a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you." he told her as the doors were closing.  
"GOKU-!" she called out. He stared at them as the door was closing. Once the door closed, the ship flew off. When he could no longer see the ship, he went back to aid Vegeta.  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta saw him. "What the hell!? I told you to go. This is my fight!"  
"You're one of us now, Vegeta." he told him. "This is what friends do for each other. We leave no one behind."

The fight was on. All that was left was Goku, Vegeta, King Vegeta, and the strange Saiyan, Javis. They got into their fighting positions and finally went head to head.


	28. This is the Beginning

After being trapped in a small ship driven by Yamcha, who isn't the best driver in the world according to Bulma, for then minutes, they finally arrived at the lookout. Mr, Popo and Dende welcomed them all. Upon departing the vehicle, ChiChi asked them where they could watch the fight. Dende told her that there was no chance that they could. ChiChi was angered by the fact. She stormed off to a tower herself. Bulma sighed and followed her. Bulla walked away freom the palace. She looked into the big blue.  
"Dad..." she started to cry.  
Trunks walked up from behind her.  
"He'll be fine." he comforted his young sister. "I've fought beside Dad in lots of battles. He is a strong guy.". A tear from Bulla dropped on the ground. "He doesn't need our help."  
His sister turned around. She looked mad by what he was saying. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!?"  
Trunks backed away from her in shock and confusion. "He's our father and we left him in his time of need!"  
All eyes were on her. Bulma and ChiChi ran out to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Bulla, I..." Trunks tried to say.  
"Before we left," he put her fists on her hips. She walked toward him as he backed away in awe. "You said to him that he needed our help!"  
"Bulla, I-I..."  
"Now," she continued. "You say he'll be _fine_?! Have you no ears to hear yourself right now! You are acting like a baby!"  
"Alright!" her mother has had enough. She walked up to her children. She pulled them apart. "Bulla, that's ENOUGH!"  
"Shut up, mom!" she told her.  
They have never seen Bulla like this before. She was never known to talk back to her mother. She turned and faced her daughter. "ExCUUUSE me?"  
"You hide the fact that Dad will be fine down there," she told her. "You try to act all tough and brave, but inside, you're really scared."  
"Bulla!" her eyes grew wide opened. "Enough!"  
"You're just as pathetic as Trunks!"  
"What has gotten into you, Bulla?!" her brother asked.  
"After all we have been through," she started to cry again. "You act like it's not a big deal. Imagine what Videl and Gohan went through. Mr. Satan lost his best friend. The three of us, we were almost fucking killed down there!"  
Everyone was quiet. They were completely speechless as to what had just  
happened.  
"Are you done?" her mother asked. Bulla nodded her head. She wiped the tears away. "Good, because you're grounded."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Mom!"  
Bulma didn't want to hear anymore excuses. She pointed Bulla away. She marched back inside. Bulma slid her hand over her head and sighed. She walked over to the edge and sat down. Trunks did the same.  
"I don't understand." Bulma told her son. "What made her act like this?"  
"She never had anything to take her anger out on." Trunks mentioned. "In fact, she never really got angry about anything that much. All she did was shop."  
"You were never like this."  
"I was born a fighter." he pulled his mother closer. "Dad made me train with him pretty much everyday, remember?"  
They both chuckled. "Yeah..." she said. "Even you didn't mind."  
They started to think back when Bulla started to change. For the first few weeks  
after Pan died, she was fine. She was still upset, but she went shopping to get her mind off things. Then a thought hit Bulma. There was one time when Bulla  
arrived later than usual. She claimed that she was helping a friend out for a few hours with some issues she was having. That same thought came to her son as well. They both looked at each other.  
"Crap!" they both said. They got up and started to head off to the indoors.  
"What's going on?" ChiChi asked.  
They ignored her and ran upstairs. The rest followed. Dende and Mr. Popo knew where this was going. Bulla had been keeping a secret from them. She had been  
using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without her family realizing it. She had also been secretly practicing up there. That's how she became so strong. They both  
arrived at the door.  
"Bulla!" her mother called out. Her voice echoed in the emptiness. "If you're in here, you're in big trouble!"  
The others went to search the rest of the place. After searching the whole place for a half hour, she was nowhere to be found. They gathered in the front. A voice came out of nowhere. They looked around and saw Baba coming their way.  
"You are going to want to see this." she didn't seem too impressed with what was happening. She came from the Other World under orders of Dabura and Babidi. She set her crystal ball down and everyone watched as they saw Bulla flying back to West City.  
"NO!" Bulma cried out.

Bulla had finally arrived at West City. She saw the city was a barren place. No cars were driving. No one was on the streets. It was a dead place. She was  
saddened, but she kept going back home. At Capsule Corp, everything was a mess. Windows were broken. The living room was destroyed. Even the roof of the Living room had a hole in it. She arrived and saw the four of them fighting. She ran inside so she could get a better view. She focused herself and followed them with her eyes.  
"What is she doing?" ChiChi said out loud.  
"She's insane!" Eighteen agreed.  
"Dad!" she called out to him. Her father was fighting with his father. Goku was keeping Javis distracted. He heard his daughter's voice. He looked down below to see his daughter smiling and waving at him.  
"Bulla!" he was shocked. "You shouldn't have left the lookout!"  
"I came to help!" she shouted back.  
"Are you nuts!?" her father said back.  
Goku noticed what was happening and flew right to Bulla. He put his hands on her shoulder, breathing heavily.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I sent you away with the others!"  
"I decided to come back."  
"You're going to get yourself killed if you don't get out of here."  
Javis shot a death cannon at Goku without him looking.  
"Look out!" she pushed him aside. The beam hit the ground, causing a huge explosion. It left a huge gaping hole where they once were.  
"Now you see why I'm here?" she told Goku.  
"Bulla," he sighed. "I'm begging you. Go back."  
"No." she said. "I'm a Saiyan. We Saiyans don't back down from a fight."  
"You're too young." he told her. "You don't have the proper training for this."  
"That's what you think." she lowered her eyebrows and flew of to Javis.  
"No, Bulla...wait!" Goku grunted and flew off after her.  
Javis laughed at the fact that a little girl was on her way to fight him.  
"How cute." he chuckled. He was too busy laughing when suddenly she hit him right below the chin. He grunted in pain. She took him by the ankle and heated her hand up. He felt the burning flesh. He immediately turned around to shoot a beam at he face. She automatically redirected it away from her. Goku was impressed.  
"How does she know this?" he asked himself. "She's incredible."  
"She strong..." Javis said in his head. "How can this be? She is only half Saiyan. Could it be? Could part Saiyans be just as strong as us? If so, she must be  
eliminated."  
Bulla still had his ankle in her hands. She started to spin him around. He took this as an advantage and shot another beam at her. This time, it hit her and she went down to the ground. At the same time, the reception on Fortuneteller Baba's  
crystal ball went berserk. Bulma tried to shake it to make it work, but nothing was happening. Goku flew down to Bulla.  
"Bulla! Bulla!" he called her. "Are you alright?"  
She opened her eyes slowly. "Go-Goku...?" she said weakly.  
He gave off a sigh of relief. "You're still alive."  
He gave her a hug. She hissed in pain. Her entire left arm was in pain. He back was too. Javis pointed his fingertip at the both of them. Bulla saw and pushed Goku out of the way. He landed on his back as the thin red beam of light hit her right in the chest.  
"Bulla!" Goku cried out.  
"Goku..." she started gasping for air. Javis gave off an evil laugh. Vegeta heard Goku calling his daughter's name. He checked it out for himself. He saw her coughing off blood. Pissed, he flew down to her.  
"Bulla..!" he said. "No...!"  
"Da-daddy..." she coughed up blood. "I-I should've listened to you..."  
"You're not going to die." he kneeled beside her. "I'm not going to let you."  
He put his hand on her cheek and carefully slid his hand down it multiple times. She smiled.  
"I'm s-s-sorry..." she told him.  
"Vegeta..." Goku told him.  
"I love you, daddy..." was the last thing she said before she closed her eyes. Vegeta's face was red with anger. He looked up at Javis smirking at him. He flew off at him with no hesitation.  
"YOU BASTARD!" he called out to him.  
As he was flying towards him, he disappeared into thin air along with King Vegeta. She put his fists up in the air and yelled, quaking the area surrounding him.  
"Bulla..." King Kai saw the whole thing. He lowered his head in respect for the life that was just lost.


	29. Vegeta's Bravery

The fight was finally over. Vegeta and Goku made their way to the lookout. Once they arrived, they were hugged by their family and friends.  
"Did you guys win?"  
They both looked at each other. They shook their heads.  
"They disappeared at the last minute." Goku responded. Vegeta just walked away to the front steps. Bulma looked around for Bulla.  
"Where's my daughter?"  
Goku had a sad look on his face. They didn't like where this was going.  
"Before they disappeared," Goku began. "Bulla was fighting Javis. He pulled a trick on her and sent her flying down to the ground.  
"Oh my god!" ChiChi gasped. "Is she alright?"  
"After that," Goku continued. "Javis shot another beam at her."  
"No..." Bulma clapped her hands on her mouth. Trunks put his hand over his eyes.  
Goku walked up to Bulma. "Bulma, I'm sorry." he admitted. "I tried to get her out, but she wouldn't listen."  
"Bulla..." tears were coming down her cheeks. "Sh-she can't be..."  
Goku gave her a hug as she cried on his shoulder. Trunks walked away to his  
father.  
"Dad?"  
He looked up at him. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Vegeta told his son.

They all went back to Capsule Corp after learning the fate of Bulla. Their home was pretty much destroyed due to the fight. Goten and Trunks got off the spaceship and picked up Bulla's body. They brought her into the ship and they flew off. Once they were the field where Goku fought Vegeta for the first time,  
Gohan created a hole for them to bury Bulla in. ChiChi was busy comforting Bulma over her loss. They place her in the burial site and said a few words. Bulma couldn't bring herself to say anything. When it was her turn, all she did was cry and run off towards the ship. ChiChi followed. After all of that was done,  
everyone but Goku and Vegeta, left. They stood there staring at the ground where Bulla is buried. They were both quirt for a few moments.  
"Kakarot," Vegeta finally said.  
"Hmm?" he looked up at Vegeta. He was still looking down.  
"I need you to promise me something."  
"What is it?"  
He faced Goku. "Take your family and mine and leave."  
Goku stood there in shock. "Wh-why?"  
"This isn't your fight, Kakarot." Vegeta told him. "You linger here much longer, you will put you and your loved ones at great danger. I...I can't bare to see that."  
"You really have changed, Vegeta."  
"I came to this planet with one expectation." Vegeta went on. "That was to beat you. I never cared for starting a family. After Frieza, I stayed here. I called Earth my home. I had a son whom I never showed any affection to. That was until I sacrificed my life to defeat Majin Buu."  
With that sentence, Goku immediately knew where he was going.  
"Vegeta!" Goku told him. "You can't be serious on doing that..."  
"It's too late Kakarot." Vegeta had made up his mind. "It's for the better."  
"I can't..."  
"You have to, Kakarot!" Vegeta told him. "Make me THAT promise!"  
Goku stared at him blankly for a second then sighed. He put his hand out and they shook it.  
"It was a pleasure getting to know you, Kakarot."  
With that being said, he flew off in the direction where his father and Javis could be. Seeing him fly off by himself, Goku was a bit disappointed.  
"Vegeta..." he said quietly and flew off in the opposite direction as him.

Vegeta flew to the direction to where his father could be hiding. In his mind, all he could think about was his family. He has done it before, but now he's doing it because of his daughter's death. He learned from Bulma that she was acting weird before she was killed. He thought to himself on the way if her true Saiyan was  
finally getting to her. He found himself above a dome. He figured that would be where his father was. He got himself ready and landed in front of the door. He broke the door in and ran inside. Guards tried to stop him, but he wiped them all out. He reached a big door. He broke that one in as well. Inside, King Vegeta, Javis, King Cold, and Captain Ginyu stared at him.  
"Vegeta." his father walked up front.  
"Father..." he lowered his eyebrows.

Waiting to determine their fate, King Yemma asked the souls to wait a bit longer. He sent out a few of his employees out to search for Bulla. Fortuneteller Baba was with him.  
"...so that's what happened." Baba concluded with King Yemma.  
"A big fight with her mother, huh?" he scratched his chin. "I never knew that she ever talked back to her family like that."  
"They were shocked as well."  
"Thank you for informing me, Baba." Yemma told her.  
"There is one more thing you're going to want to know."  
"What would that be?"  
"Prince Vegeta went alone to go fight his father." Baba said quickly. "He made Goku promise to not interfere."  
"WHAAAT?!" the ground shook. Everyone in the room lost their balance.  
"King Yemma, please!" Fortuneteller Baba said to him.  
"He dares to take on his father alone?!"  
"He requested Goku that he was to take his friends and family to a different place."  
"Where to?" Yemma demanded an answer. Baba just shrugged.  
"Knowing Goku," Yemma said. "There's no way he's avoiding this fight."

The other spirits were getting impatient. King Yemma slammed his fist down and everyone got quiet. Finally, the group looking for Bulla returned.  
"King Yemma," a blue man said. He was wearing glasses and a suit and tie. He had horns on his head. "We have found the girls you requested."  
"Good good." he told him. "Please send her in."

In came a girl with sea green hair and red clothing. There, standing right in front of King Yemma was Bulma's daughter, Bulla. The only difference about her was that she had a halo above her head.  
"It's about time we met, Bulla." he leaned over. He was a giant compared to Bulla.  
"You're King Yemma?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're the guy who decides who goes where?"  
"That's correct." he leaned back in his chair.  
She sighed. "Just say it." she told him, looking ashamed.  
"Hmm?" he was confused.  
"You're going to send me down to Hell, aren't you?"  
He folded his hands and chuckled lightly. "Normally, I would do that to a bad person, but you Bulla, you're not a bad person at all."  
She looked surprised to him. "B-but I disobeyed the request of my family."  
"You did what you thought was right." he told her. "That's why you stand here  
before me."  
"Do you not get it?" she said back. "My father is Vegeta. He was a fearsome man. He's the son of an even more powerful man. I deserve to be sent down there."  
"If Vegeta remained the man he was when he first arrived on Earth," Yemma told her. "Yes, I normally would send you down, but your father has changed. I believe you can too. You did get angry with your mother and brother, that alone gives me no reason to send you below."  
Bulla then started to laught. "I-I get to stay here?!"  
Yemma nodded his head. "In fact, I want you to train here."  
"Train?"  
"You have trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without your family realizing it, haven't you?"  
"You know about that?"  
"I'm a pretty much a god." he informed her. "I know things about people.  
Training up here is like training in the chamber, but you'll gain a lot more  
experience up here."  
"Where do I go from here?" Bulla was excited to get started. "Who will be helping me?"  
He signaled two men to open a door. The doors slowly opened and out from the shadows came a big guy. Someone that Bulla became fond of. He was a former enemy. He is now an ally. Once he came out, Bulla ran right up to him.  
"BUU!" she said.  
"Bulla!" he said in his high pitched voice.  
She gave him a big hug. "Buu is happy to see one friend up here."  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Buu here was destroyed by one King Vegeta's men." Yemma answered for him. "It was the same guy you threw out the window."  
She looked over at Buu. "Really?"  
"Buu is sad to admit that he has been defeated." he looked down at the ground. "but Buu happy to train you!"  
"Let's get started then!" Bulla dragged Buu along. "Thanks King Yemma!"  
"Bulla, Wait!" he stopped her. She turned around. "I recommend you proceed with caution. Ever since the shadows have appeared, this place is not what it used to be like."  
"I will!" Bulla told him excitedly. She immediately grabbed Buu once more and headed out.

Fortuneteller Baba looked over at King Yemma, shaking her head.  
"You could've told her."  
"I couldn't." he admitted. "Perhaps it's best that she learns for herself when her father arrives."


	30. Inside the Upper World

Old Kai and Supreme Kai came into the meeting room where Dabura and Babidi were waiting to hear the news of the fight between Prince Vegeta and his father. Since Pan had started her suspension, she was out and about doing other things for Dabura and Babidi. They both looked over at them as they came in.  
"Anything?" Babidi asked them.  
They both had long looks on them. They took it as a bad sign.  
"How many?"  
"The entire city has been wiped out." Old Kai said.  
"They didn't make it?" Dabura looked shocked.  
"About half are deceased." Supreme Kai determined. "The other half; injured."  
They both scratched their heads to the news.  
"Amongst the deceased," Supreme Kai continued. "One of them is Buu."  
"WHAT?!" both Dabura and Babidi were surprised. They were the ones who had brought Majin Buu back. He was known to be unstoppable. He was able to heal from anything.  
"H-how is that even possible?" Babidi stuttered.  
"A Saiyan who goes by the name Red." Old Kai continued for Supreme Kai.  
Supreme Kai needed to sit down for a moment.  
"More Saiyans." Dabura said.  
"It looks like he's bringing them back." Babidi looked over at Supreme Kai. "We have to inform Pan and hurry this up."  
"We can't." Supreme Kai said. "There's no changing King Yemma's mind. "King Vegeta has won this one. His son will sacrifice himself to stop him, but King Vegeta will return."  
"Prince Vegeta is sacrificing himself once again?" Dabura said. "Does that fool learn nothing?"  
"He and Goku are the only true Saiyans left." Supreme Kai assured there was nothing they could do. "When they find an opportunity to fight, they go for it. Those two became a disappointment to King Vegeta. That's the reason he  
recreating the Saiyan race."  
They all looked at each other. A soldier of Dabura and Babidi's came in He wore eye protection and a helmet. He wore a blue jacket having a "Unite" logo on his left side. The logo was slightly tilted. They all stared at him.  
"We have received word of another deceased person."  
"What's the name?" Old Kai asked.  
"I-it's Bulla, sir."

They all put a hand on their foreheads and closed their eyes. Supreme Kai slid his hand down through the back of his head. Dabura slammed his fist on the  
table.  
"Who's she with?" Old Kai asked the man.  
"She's with Buu."  
They gave off a sigh of relief. Even though Dabura and Babidi did have a bad experience with Buu, they were still relieved of hearing that. Buu became friends with everyone else through Mr. Satan, Buu's first friend. Dabura told Babidi to go get Bulla. Dabura went to King Yemma to reason with him about Pan's  
suspension, even though it was he who told her. The soldier told them that Bulla and Buu were on Snake way. Babidi headed there first.

Buu and Bulla are still at the beginning of Snake Way. Snake Way is a long path to where they were going to go.  
"What are we going to do first, Buu?" Bulla said excitedly.  
"First," he started. "Buu is looking for something to eat. Buu hungry."  
"Aw, now Buu?" Bulla pouted.  
"Buu can't help you when he is hungry." he patted his stomach. Bulla rolled her eyes and grunted. She hung her arms low and followed Buu to where he wanted to go. Not even halfway through, they found a market full with food that Buu was eager to eat. He started to pick at them.  
"Uhh, Buu.." Bulla said to him. All eyes were staring at him. He turned around, looking at Bulla with a mouthful of raw potatoes. Everyone else was pretty  
disgusted.  
"You do know you're suppoed to pay for them first?"  
"Huuuh?" he was confused. Bulla took out a wad of Zeni. She had about 100 zeni. She carried a lot with her when she went shoping. She had more in her pocket. Buu smiled in embarrassment. He spit them out and put them back in the stall. Everyone exchanged looks. Bulla walked over to the guy running the stand. She gave him the zeni they owed. She told Buu to grab the items he wanted and off they went.

Pan was in a different part of the shopping district in the Upper World. She was running errands for Dabura and Babidi. The shopping district of the Upper World has the feel of an outdoor mall. Pan wasn't all by herself through. They sent two other big guys with her to make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble.  
"Being on suspension sucks." she said to herself. "Sure it's the first day, but I'm  
hating this. Stupid people attacking my home. Stupid rules. Being dead is just as bad as being alive."  
The two guys were close behind her. They wore sunglasses and black suits with ties. They too were fighters. They are bodyguards. Pan kept looking back over her shoulder. She saw them everywhere she stepped.  
"Do you two mind?" she strictly said.  
"I apologize, Miss Pan," the guy on the left said. "but we are under strict orders from Dabura to keep you safe."  
"I'm a Saiyan." she told them. "I'll be fine."  
"We are not allowed to let you leave our sights." the big man on the right said.  
Pan mumbled under her breath. Without realizing it, Bulla and Buu were in the same area as her. They have yet to notice each other. Buu kept stopping to look at things.  
"Buu!" Bulla complained. "When can we start?"  
"Soon." Buu told her. "Right now, Buu still hungry."  
"You're wasting my zeni." Bulla warned him. "Soon I won't be able to afford  
anything."  
"That's OK!" Buu smiled. "Mr. Satan gave Buu zeni as well."  
Buu takes out a wallet. He folds it opened. Inside the wallet were cards. Bulla was shocked.  
"Hercule gave you THOSE?" Bulla asked. Buu nodded and smiled. "b-but how?"  
"Mr. Satan is a rich man." he answers. "He trusts Buu with money cards."  
Bulla crossed his arms. "My mother won't allow me to have a credit card or debit card. She says I'm too young. How can a strange creature like Buu get all this? Hell, do they even work up here?"

Pan was nearing a restroom. She walked up to it with those guys following her. She opened the door and they were about to follow.  
"Excuse me!" she gave them a look. "This is the woman's restroom. A little  
privacy, thank you."  
They both raised their hands up an an apology. They stood guard at the door. She rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom. She walked up to the sink and washed her face.  
"Look at me..." she talked to herself. "It's been three months and I'm still here. My family thinks I'm nonexistent. I haven't been erased from history. Sure, I almost was, but I'm here. Now, I have a halo over my head."  
"I feel your pain." a low voice said, coming up from behind. She jumped a little and leaned against the sink. There stood a man with brown hair and a business suit. He had creepy green eyes. It was the same man that had attacked Piccolo; Red Crawford.  
"Who the hell are you?" Pan was frightened.  
"A man who is about to be praised for your demise."  
He grabbed her by the mouth and disappeared. The big guys ran in and saw her nowhere. They looked at each other and ran out to inform Babidi and Dabura.


	31. Prince Vegeta Figures it Out

After breaking the front door in, Vegeta wiped out anyone who stood in his way. Guards charged after him, but due to Vegeta's anger, he was unbeatable. He punched guards so hard that they flew and hit the wall. Guards charged at him from above as well. He jumped and grabbed hold of their heads and swung them around. He slammed them onto the ground with his own two feet. He spared no lives. He finally made it. Two more guards were running up from behind him. Without paying attention. He ripped the doors off and threw them, killing both guards. Standing right before him was his father, Javis, King Cold, and Captain  
Ginyu.  
"Father..." Vegeta gave him a look.  
His father cleared his throat. "Son..."  
He told the rest of them to leave. They did as they told. They bowed before him and started to leave. After King Cold and Ginyu left, Prince Vegeta prevented  
Javis from leaving by toppling several things that were by the exit. Javis scoffed and turned around. "I know what this is about." he smirked at the Prince.  
"You bastard..." he called Javis again once more. He headed towards him. "You call yourself a media man as a coverup. You set us up from the get-go."  
Javis and King Vegeta looked at each other. Javis looked back at Prince Vegeta.  
"Impressive." Javis congratulated him. "Do tell. How did you figure this all out?"  
"When Kakarot started to go insane." Vegeta said. "He claimed that he has seen this all before. You drugged him. He went insane. He claimed that we all had gone through this already. That's when I decided to go in deeper."  
"You felt it too?" Javis raised an eyebrow.  
"Since I arrived on this planet, I hated it here." the Prince continued. "I wanted nothing to do with it. Years went by and I had a son. A son I didn't care for at first. When Majin Buu came around, this planet became my home. I didn't feel so alone. I had begun a family. The longer I stayed, the connection between Kakrot and I grew. In a way, I could feel what he was feeling."  
"Hmm..." King Vegeta said. "We should've seen this coming."  
"This connection made me dig in deeper." Prince Vegeta was getting closer to  
Javis. Behind Javis, there laid a bunch of ladders. He struggled to rip off a step of the ladder off. "I searched and searched for days. I asked around if they have even heard of a Javis Dar."  
"Of course I exist."  
"But, you're not the Javis everyone thinks you are." Vegeta smirked. "As I grew in deeper, it was said that he went missing months before my father arrived. When I entered this building, that confirmed my suspicions. You're not just one person. Formerly, there were only four in one body. Days after the media conference, you added another. Now, there are five of you in one body."  
King Vegeta got ready to attack. Javis held his hand up high and told him to stop. King Vegeta lowered his fists. Vegeta was finally face to face with Javis. "You're the same guy who killed Pan, Gohan's daughter. You wanted him to suffer just like you suffered. You split yourself into another one; Red. With that one, you killed Buu Red is a coverup for Super Buu"  
Javis was still impressed. "You may still have the others fooled, but not me...Cell."

Javis started to laugh as Cell. He had a somewhat low evil laugh. His shoulders moved to the rhythm of his laugh. He separated himself from the original body and appeared as Cell once more. There he stood. Cell was a bit taller than Vegeta. He was in his perfect form. He looked almost human. Unlike his other forms, he had a nose and a mouth. He no longer had a tail. His wings are now the color black. His exoskeleton is the color green with black spots. The top of his head is "V" shaped. The pads on his shoulders and ankles are black as well. In the midle of his head, he wears some kind of head protection.  
"Well, Prince Vegeta." Cell said. "I'm quite impress that you got this all figured out, but I wasn't the one who killed your daughter. I had no intentions to even lay a hand on your precious family. All I wanted to do was kill Gohan and his family as payback for killing my Cell Juniors!"  
"But you did it anyway."  
"He's not lying." Javis told him. Vegeta turned and faced him. "It wasn't the Cell part of me, Vegeta."  
"Super Buu..." he lowered his eyebrows.  
"She should've never intervened." Javis responded. "Now, I'm curious. What makes you think we are five in one body?"  
"After learning about the disappearance of Javis. I learned he went to a little  
island where the boy's village was; Papaya Island. When I arrived, it had been  
destroyed. I walked around and saw his family dead on the ground. You murdered them without hesitation. Seeing Uub was the strongest, you sucked him up. He had no choice but to give in and transform into Super Buu. You released Red as a Super Buu, but still kept part of him inside of you. You were able to kep the same amount of power Red had."  
Vegeta looked over at Cell once more and continued. "You were the one who showed Gohan the video of that day when Rditz and Kakarot were killed."

A clapping sound came out of nowhere. Prince Vegeta looked over at his  
father. "Bravo, my son." he said. "You got it all figured out."  
"It's a shame it all has to end right here though." Prince Vegeta lowered his  
eyebrows.  
"I was really hoping you would come back to me, my son." his father walked up to him. "It seems I have no choice but to kill you seeing you have gone soft on this planet you call home. We could've achieved great things, Prince Vegeta."  
"Like what?"  
"Bring back our entire race." King Vegeta smiled. "We can be conquerers once more."  
"Earth is my home now, Father..." Prince Vegeta prepared himself to fight.  
"Soon," his father cracked his neck and knuckles. "This pathetic planet will be  
under my rule."

All of a sudden, the ceiling came crashing down. Prince Vegeta and his father looked up. Javis made exit clear by turning into a Super Saiyan and tearing apart the ladders. As soon as that happened, he made his way through. Out there  
waiting were King Cold and Captain Ginyu.  
"What now, sir?" Captain Ginyu asked. "Get yourselves ready for battle. The  
others have arrived. Cell came out shortly after. He grabbed King Cold and  
Ginyu. Together, the three of them ran down the hall.  
"The time has begun, m'lord." Javis said. "Our reign is soon upon us."

Coming down from the ceiling was Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Piccolo.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Vegeta asked them.  
"Goku told us what you were planning to do, Father." his son told him. "We couldn't just stay behind."  
"Vegeta," Piccolo interfered. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are a part of us now. We stick together."  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta looked over at Goku. "You and your damn mouth!"  
"I couldn't reason with them, Vegeta." Goku admitted. "They were hesitant on coming."

Flying above them, were the rest of them. Bulma was sitting in the front.  
"What are they doing here?"  
"They were determined to watch as well." Goten mentioned. "We told them to stay away from this as far as they can't."  
King Vegeta looked up at the broken ceiling. He saw Bulma looking down. He snickered evilly. He shot up to the air. The guys below were too late in stopping him. Worried for his friends safety, Yamcha put the speed on high. King Vegeta barely caught them by only hitting the back. Due to the King's strength, Yamcha lost control of the wheel.  
"FATHER!" Prince Vegeta cried out. He flew up to him. Theyu looked at each other intensely. "Let's end this."  
King Vegeta gave him and evil smile. At it they went. King Yemma and King Kai watching the fight from the Upper World, rooting for Vegeta.


	32. All Out War

**NOTE:** I have decided to split this story up into two fan fictions. This Fanfic has been rated T. This next one is likely to be for Mature audiences. I hope you have been enjoying this one so far. I would also like to apologize for the tediousness of my writing. This is a new writing style for me, and I would like to know what you guys think of it. Please let me know. Thanks!

Flying right in front of his father, Prince Vegeta crossed his arms. He prevented his father from harming his wife and her friends anymore.  
"It's time we end this."  
"I agree, my son." his father smiled evilly. They went at each other starting by heading heads. Vegeta teleported behind his father. He put his hands together,  
hitting his father's head repeatedly. King Vegeta had enough. He grabbed his sons hands and threw him back through the wrecked ceiling. The men below dodged it.  
Meanwhile, Yamcha was still having problems controlling the jet.  
"Yamcha!" Bulma shouted at him. "We're going to crash.  
"I'm trying!" Yamcha pressed every control button there was. Nothing seemed to be working. Seeing that he was having trouble, Chiaotzu opened the back doors and went out to fix the broken engine. Krilling followed. Eighteen grabbed his hand and shook her head. Krillin assured her that he would be fine. He smiled and went out to aid Chiaotzu. They ripped opened the left wing. It wasn't the  
engine that was broken, it was the wing. A piece of the wing had flown off  
somehow. Not seeing who was headed their way, a head slammed into Chiaotzu, losing his balance. Not trying to plummet to his death, he held onto a wing. Krillin grabbed hold of Chiaotzu's other hand and pulled him up. Looking behind him, Captain Ginyu saw them working on the wing. He used his crusher ball attack. Quickly heading towards them, Gohan appeared right behind them and shot it back. Ginyu dodged his attack.  
"Gohan!" he said. "Long time no see! You have grown since the last time I saw you."  
"Quit the chit chat, Ginyu." Gohan lowered his eyebrows.  
"Ah," Ginyu said. "but of course."

He flew towards Gohan. He did the same. Bonking heads together, Ginyu was more successful. He sent Gohan a few feet below him. He appeared behind  
Gohan and used his Ginyu strike. The Ginyu strike sends the opponent down  
below while he punches his opponent in mid-air. Then he elbows them down again. Avoiding the elbow part, Gohan got himself straight and flew right up at him. As he did that, he went full Super Saiyan and punch a hole right through Captain Ginyu. Ginyu started to cough up blood. Ginyu wiped off the blood from his mouth and did a body charge up.  
"What the hell?" Gohan was confused. He never saw Ginyu do that before. "What did King Vegeta do to you?"  
"He has given us powers beyond your belief." he explained Gohan. "He has studied every move your father had. He studied every villain. He gave us resurrected ones the ability to do anything your previous enemies had. We are unstoppable this time, Gohan."  
He grabs Gohan's head and Starts squeezing it. Hearing her husband scream for his life, Videl couldn't take anymore of this. She got up from the floor and marched out. Her father tried to stop her.  
"Videl!" he told his daughter. "I can't lose you too!"  
"I refuse to lose another member of my family, dad!" Videl faught back. "He's in pain out there! I have to help him!"  
She shook her father loose and flew off to help Gohan. She took Captain Ginyu's right ankle and threw it behind his back, kicking himself in the spine. He let go of Gohan, whimpering in pain.  
"You dare to interfere?!" he looked at Videl. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"I believe I am this man's wife!" she pointed to Gohan.  
Captain Ginyu looked back and forth from Videl to Gohan a few times. "Gohan married? No wonder why King Vegeta is disappointed with you Saiyans. Marrying humans left and right. That's not what a true Saiyan does."  
"That's because we're not like any other Saiyan," Gohan said. "We do things our way. We have no one to tell us what to do. On Earth, we're free to do whatever we want."  
The two of them flew right towards Captain Ginyu. Videl used the flying kick  
attack when she kicks her opponent in the chest. Captain Ginyu put his hand on his chest and grunted. He started to laugh painfully though.  
"Did it hurt so much that you has to laugh?" Videl gave him a nasty look.  
"I'm laughing because I can't wait to see your faces when an old enemy returns..." he kept on laughing. He turned over to Gohan. "Your fight with me is over,  
Gohan. You're not mine to take care of."  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan was confused. Captain Ginyu laughed then disappeared. Gohan and his wife exchanged looks. All of a sudden, a solar flare came out of nowhere. Gohan felt a kick to the chest, sending him high up.  
"Gohan!" Videl saw him. She rubbed her eyes. To her surprise, standing right there was Cell in his Perfect form. He put his hands on his hips and smiled.  
"Missed me, boy?" he smirked at Gohan.  
"C-C-Cell..." he answered weakly. He could still barely see a thing, but he  
remembered the voice very clearly.  
"You've grown a whole lot since the last time we fought."  
Gohan was able to see once more. He saw Cell in his Perfect Form. "How could you arrive at your final form so quickly?"  
"I was re-created this way." Cell answered. "If it weren't for King Vegeta, I wouldn't be having my revenge on you!"  
He kicked on the right side of his neck. Gohan yelled in pain.  
"GOHAN!" Videl clapped her hands over her mouth. Gohan started to cough up blood. Cell chopped his hand right into Gohan's side while he was still  
distracted. He fell a few feet below.  
"NOOO!" tears were starting to come down Videl's face. She started to fly up to Cell, but was pulled down immediately by Gohan's younger brother, Goten.  
"Don't." he firmly grasped her. "You go and you die as well."  
"Your brother is in trouble, Goten!" Videl responded to his actions.  
"Trunks and I will help him." Goten lowered his eyebrows. "You need to go back inside the vehicle."

Videl was hesitant at first, but decided to go on back. Trunks flew up to Goten and they performed their fusion. When fused together, they are renamed as Gotenks for thirty minutes. Cell what was happening. Gotenks has spiky hair. The color of the hair is black and the color of Trunks's hair. Gotenks wore a vest  
showing off their muscles. He also wore white bottoms.  
"My, my." he said, holding Gohan by the neck. "Trunks and your little brother seemed to have mastered the fusion technique."  
"They've mastered that...long after you died." Gohan struggled. He gave off a weak laugh. "You're going to regret it now."  
Cell scoffed at that statement. "As if I haven't already been prepared for this day, Gohan."  
He let Gohan go and put his hands together.  
"Super..." Gotenks's eyes grew wide opened. "Kame...hame..."  
"SHIT!" Gotenks said.  
"Gotenks!" Gohan shouted. "LOOK OUT!"  
"HAAA!" Cell completed the attack. Heading fast towards the boys. He shot a Die Missile towards the Kamehameha wave. The wave itself vaporized the missile. Gotenks started shooting the same kind of missiles repeatedly, but failed to do anything to the Super Kamehameha. With nothing to do and the wave closing in on them, they quickly dodged out of the way. He appeared above Cell. Cell saw them disappear and looked over the sky for them. Charging down at Cell, Gotenks did his Splitting Headache move. It was a move when they were to split the opponent in half. He decided to do it quietly though. Sensing their energy, Cell reappeared, grabbed Gotenks's legs and swung him around. When he felt it was enough, he tossed Gotenks aside and went back to a shocked Gohan.  
"Impressive, wasn't it?" Cell asked him.  
Gohan and the others were speechless. Cell grabbed Gohan by the neck one more time and started to choke him. Gohan was running out of time. He had no power left in him.  
"Splitting...headache!"  
"What!?" Cell said.

A blade went down Cell's center, cutting him in half. Upon cutting him in half, Gotenks chopped him up into tiny pieces and shot a beam towards those pieces, vaporizing Cell. Gohan freed himself. Gotenks separated themselves to catch their breath. Gohan went over to congratulate them.  
"You guys did it!" Gohan said, catching his breath as well. They all gave each other a hug and went back to the flying vehicle that was fixed by Krillin and Chiaotzu. Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl ran up to the guys and gave them a big hug. Gohan grunted in plain. Videl removed his shirt and treated them herself.  
"You did good, Gohan." Videl wiped her eyes dry.  
"I couldn't have done it without you three." Gohan smiled weakly.  
Videl gave him another hug. All of a sudden, a big thump came out of nowhere. They heard the back door being grabbed onto. Ripping the door apart, there Cell stood once more.  
"I forgot to mention." Cell smiled. "The Cell you fought earlier, that wasn't me."  
He pushed everyone aside. He grabbed Gohan by the neck and threw him out. Cell immediately followed. Everyone was surprised. Videl fell to the floor, on her knees. There was nothing she could do to save her husband now.


	33. Multiple Cells

**The Last Chapter of this FanFic. Refer to the previous Chapter for more.**

Videl tried to run out again, but was stopped by ChiChi. She too knew that Cell was unstoppable at this point. Videl tried to explain to her mother-in-law that there had to be something. Bulma mentioned the Dragon Balls. They all agreed. Since it was the Namekian Dragon Balls that were used to bring back everyone back to their adulthood, the Earth's Dragon Balls were still available. They agreed to search for those. Bulma took out her Dragon radar and the search had begun. Videl looked behind her. Gohan was holding on to his dear life. She looked a bit down, but ChiChi comforted her by saying that they will find all the Dragon Balls on Earth in time to wish Gohan back to life. Believing her, Videl felt more  
confident.

Dabura finally arrived at King Yemma's place to find Fortuneteller Baba and him watching the fight between everyone on Earth.  
"What is going on here?" he demanded an answer.  
King Yemma pointed at the monitor. On there, the screen was split in half. One was focusing on King Vegeta and his son, the other half focusing on Gohan and Cell.  
"There's something different about Cell..." King Yemma mentioned. "I just can't put my finger on it."  
Dabura turned his attention on the Cell and Gohan fight. King Yemma was right, there was something different about Cell, but he too couldn't tell what it was.

They arrived at the first destination of the Dragon Ball. They all jumped out. They split up into groups and started to look around. Bulma, ChiChi, Eighteen and Videl were , Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Mr. Satan were another.  
"How come we got stuck with Mr. Satan?" Krillin complained.  
"We agreed it was boys with girls, remember?" Yamcha reminded him  
Krillin muttered under his breath. Fortunately for them, Bulma developed two Dragon Radars, so that way they would be quicker to find them.

Gohan and Cell were still head to head. Even though Gohan was still doing fighting, he was losing. Cell had gained enormous power because of his  
re-creation.  
"Still not giving up, Gohan?" Cell teased him. "You think you can still defeat me?"  
Cell started to laugh. Gohan wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and looked at him. He went full Super Saiyan and charged at him, only to be shoved back down to the ground, creating a crater. Cell teleported to him. He picked him up by the shoulder and started to squeeze it hard. He twisted Gohan's shoulder He put his left hand on his chest just to power up. Cell gave off a small evil laugh.  
"Finally.." he said. "My revenge has arrived!"  
Just then, Goku kicked Cell back and Gohan hit the ground once more. Cell slid a few feet back. He helped himself up and got the dirt of him.  
"Goku!" he growled.  
Goku stood in front of his son. Cell started to breathe heavily. "You should've never interfered!"  
"If it's for protecting the ones I care about," Goku gave him a look. "I will."  
Cell yelled and went at him.  
"Gohan!" Goku told him with both of his eyes watching Cell. He tossed him a senzu bean. "Get out of here!"  
Gohan nodded, grabbed the bean, and flew out in a hurry. Cell tried to fly after Gohan, but was blocked by Goku.  
"Hmph!" Cell scoffed. "I'm not after you, Goku."  
"Oh," he said. "I know. You're mad about Gohan killing you. You got what you  
deserved. You asked for a challenge, and you got one."  
Hearing that made Cell more mad just as ever. He slammed his head against Goku, knocking him back. Goku flew and hit a cliff. His head was inside and legs were hanging out.  
"I'll come back for you later." he flew off to find Gohan.

On his way back, Gohan heard a very familiar voice call out to him.  
"Gohan."  
"King Kai!" Gohan smiled. "Is it good to hear you?"  
"I don't have time for chit chat, Gohan." King Kai said quickly. "There's something you should know."  
"What is it?!"  
"The Cell you're fighting right now isn't the real Cell either!"  
'WHAAT?!" Piccolo overheard the conversation. "There were THREE?!"  
"Piccolo?!" Gohan and King Kai said.  
"Cut to the chase already!" Piccolo demanded. "Are you saying there are three Cells?"  
"Unfortunately, there are." King Kai confirmed. "The last one is the strongest yet."  
Gohan thought to himself for a moment. He finally spoke up. "King Kai, locate the others. Piccolo, once he has done that, I'll meet you there."  
They all hung up. King Kai fixed himself to find the location at where the others were. At last, King Kai found where they were. He informed Piccolo of their  
location. Picolo immediately went there. He met up with the women.  
"Piccolo?!" Videl said. "Where's Gohan?"  
"He should be-"  
A flash of light appeared. There stood Gohan. Videl ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.  
"You're OK."  
He pushed Videl aside and walked up to Piccolo. They were face to face.  
"Piccolo,"  
"Gohan." he smiled. Piccolo stuck out his hand for a handshake, but Gohan pushed aside.  
"I'm sorry for what I have done to you." Gohan started. "I should've never  
attacked you". He then turned to his wife. "Videl, I should've never hurt you as well. I didn't know what has gotten into me, but now things are starting to add up now."  
"Gohan," Videl swallowed. "What's going on?"

He turned to everybody. King Kai knew where this was going.  
"Gohan!" he tried to convince him. "Don't!"  
Gohan ignored him. "These past few years of my life have been nothing but great thanks to all of you. There is nothing here for me anymore. I have experienced love. Being a father and a husband meant the world to me."  
"Go-Gohan..." his mother teared up. "Please..."  
"Brother..." Goten said. Gohan walked up to him.  
"Look after our mother, OK?"  
"I can't allow you to do this."  
He pulled himself away from Goten. He walked back to Piccolo. "I'm trusting you to look after Videl and Mr. Satan."  
"Let me take your place, Gohan." Piccolo assured him. "It's me who has nothing here?"  
"No," Gohan made his decision. "It's me Cell is after. Nobody else."  
"Gohan!" Videl started to cry. "I can't lose you too!"  
"I'm sorry, Videl." Gohan looked outside the cave. He saw Cell heading this way. "I have to do this."

He pushed Videl aside and walked off. Gohan met up with Cell. It started to thunder. They looked above them. The sky was dark and gray.  
"Let's end this." he firmly told Cell.  
Cell threw the first punch. There was no way Gohan was going to make this an easy sacrifice. He dodged the punch. He ducked below. He chopped Cell in the gut. When Cell was down. He tied Cell's hands behind his back and flipped him backward. Still distracted, Gohan put his foot on Cell's chest and began crushing it. Cell pulled his disappearing trick. He appeared in the sky. He started to redirect lightning towards Gohan.  
"He was never able to do that before." Piccolo was astonished.  
Next, Cell turned the raindrops into acid. Those were much harder to avoid. Nonetheless, Gohan persevered. Acid was dropping onto Gohan's head, slowly burning off Gohan's sking and into his brain.  
"GOHAAAN!" Videl cried out. She tried to run out, but was pulled back by  
Piccolo. Going Super Saiyan for Gohan healed him a little, but his skin was still burning from the raining acid. He used the Special Beam Cannon technique he learned from Piccolo. It shot right through Cell's chest. In his chest was a big hole. Cell looked down at it.  
"Well, I'll be damned."  
All of a sudden he blew up in mid-air. Gohan lowered himself down to the ground where Videl ran over to him. Gohan removed his Super Saiyan self.  
"What the hell was with all this sacrifice talk?" Videl was mad with him.  
"Videl, please..." he said weakly. Piccolo walked over and took Videl away.  
"It isn't over, Videl." Piccolo told him.  
"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms. "I saw it. You saw it. We all saw him defeat Cell again!"  
Gohan kneeled to the ground, with his hands behind his head. Videl looked over at him. All of a sudden, a big red beam hit Gohan right in the chest. Standing in the cloudy area was a shadowy. The shadow walked closer, revealing it to be another Cell. This time, he look different in some ways.  
"Mecha Cell..." King Kai said to himself.  
He looked like a robot in some ways. While his right arm was mechanical, his leeft wasn't. However, the right part of his face was covered in metal. He was wearing metal boots. He laughed at the sight of Gohan's deceased body then left.  
"NOOO!" Videl cried out.  
"Gohan!" his mother did the same. Bulma held her back. Piccolo was holding back Videl. They all watched in shock as they saw Gohan fall to his back. Just as he did, the rain stopped and the sky was clear once more. Videl broke free of  
Piccolo's grasp. She quickly ran over to her almost deceased husband. "Gohan...please!" tears were coming down her cheek.  
"Videl..." he said weakly. He slowly picked up his hand and slid it down her cheek. "You...you meant the whole world...to me." he smiled, coughing up blood as well. "When you first found out who I was, I didn't think you were going to accept me for not being fully human."  
"Gohan..."  
"But, you did anyway." Gohan hushed her. "You took the risk and put it on  
yourself. Look at where it's gotten you."  
"My life was boring as hell before I met you, Gohan." Videl smiled at his words. "You turned my life upside down. It did take me some time to get used to it, but I loved every minute of it. Even my father doesn't regret getting involved as well."  
"He..he doesn't?"  
"Of course not, Gohan." Mr. Satan came out of nowhere. They both turned to him. "Sure, I was a little freaked out at first learning that there were other races out there. The Universe is an enormous place. There are things we have to discover for ourselves."  
"Her-Hercule..." Gohan said weakly. "Just with those words, you will always be a champion to us."  
Krillin ran over. He got to Gohan's level. He tried to give him a senzu bean but Gohan denied it. He explained that his time was up. It was time for the next  
generation to take over from here.  
"I love you, Videl." was the last thing Gohan said before closing his eyes.  
"No..." Videl buried her face on Gohan's chest. ChiChi cried on Bulma's shoulder. Goten punched the wall of the cave causing some rubble to fall down. Krillin picked up Videl. Piccolo walked over to Gohan's body and picked him up. Krillin, Yamcha, and Mr. Satan each grabbed a shovel and dug Gohan a grave. Piccolo gently placed him init. They each said a few words. After it was done, the three covered him up. Bulma helped ChiChi back inside the Vehicle. Everyone was quiet on their return. Piccolo informed them that the Dragon Balls will be of no use to resurrect Gohan. He has died once before, so that's why Shenron would not bring him back. The Namek Dragon balls wait is a shorter wait than the Earth's Dragon Balls. They all agreed to wait for a few months for the Namek Dragon Balls to reappear.

King Kai hung his head low for Gohan. He slowly walked back into his house on his little planet. He closed the door. Someone there was waiting for him. That person was wearing a White hooded cloak with a black belt.  
"OK," he sat down across from the person. "Everything you predicted has come true. Now, tell me where you came from."  
The person removed the hoodie. There stood a girl who was about the same age as Pan, maybe a year or two younger. She had blonde hair. She wore ponytails on her sides. She also wore a pink hat.  
"Not everything has happened so far, King Kai."  
"Why not start by telling me your name?" King Kai suggested.  
"In this timeline," she started. "I am not yet born. So I cannot give you any name."  
"What can you tell me then?"  
She turned herself away from the window. "King Vegeta is not the true enemy."


End file.
